


She Howls I: Awaken

by bamby0304



Series: She Howls [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 80,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: There’s nothing extraordinary about Angela’s life… until she joins her brother and best friend for a walk in the woods at the dead of night. After getting bitten by a mysterious beast, things begin to drastically change. Now she can do things she’s never been able to do before. But with the change comes complications, like hunters, monsters and a whole lot of secrets…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old series with multiple chapters... it would take me forever to upload each individually, so the following piece is two long chapters. If you want to read it in separate parts you can find it on my ff.net blog (under the same name).

**Chapter 1**

**Bitten**

"Hey, you want pizza or Mexican for dinner?"

I poked my head into the bathroom between my brother's and my room. He was in the doorway connected to his bedroom, doing pullups.

The resemblance between us was obvious. We had the same dark, thick hair- though his was currently shaggy, while mine fell in waves down my back and to my waist. Our eyes were the same, a deep and rich brown that  _almost_  looked black. We were about the same height, though he was an inch or so taller- even though I was older.

There were a few noticeable differences between us. Where he had the tanned, golden skin like our mum, I was a little paler like our dad. His face was more diamond shaped, mine was like a heart. He was  _extremely_  fit, with abs and everything- but I mean, he's doing pull-ups, so of course. I was just thin, with a nice waist… and my breast weren't non-existent.

He dropped to the ground and grabbed his shirt off the floor to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Pizza. Pepperoni-"

"And extra cheese." My smile slipped into place. "Just the way we like it."

Two years separated Scott and myself. He was sixteen, while I was eighteen. Despite the difference of age, we were pretty close. Even though he was a sophomore, and I was a senior, I still spent practically all of my time with him- and our best friend.

Since we were little Scott and I have always had a bond. I wasn't exactly a healthy kid growing up, and had spent a lot of time dealing with my chronic asthma. When Scott was born and we found out he had asthma as well- albeit a milder form- I was naturally concerned. For the next sixteen years I was always there to help him, and in turn he was there to help me.

I turned to slip back into my room, pulling my phone out of my pocket to call the pizza place. But as I went to dial the number, a noise from outside had me freeze. I wasn't sure what had made the noise, but I was pretty sure it sounded like a person…

Not even a minute later, I was walking out of my room at the same time Scott was coming out of his with a shirt and hoodie now on, and baseball bat in hand.

Following him, we headed downstairs and for the front door. On the way, I grabbed the other baseball bat we had sitting in the foyer. I gripped it tightly as we snuck outside to investigate the noise.

Moving as quietly and carefully as possible, both Scott and I held the bats with determination as we walked around the porch, looking around the yard for whoever might be out here.

Suddenly someone dropped from the roof above.

I let out a scream as Scott and the other person yelled in fright. But it only lasted a second before I realised who the person was.

Stiles Stilinski.

He was Scott's best friend- and mine by default.

The three of us did everything together, which usually got us in trouble. Though the boys were worse than me. I did a pretty good job at not getting caught… most of the time.

All long and skinny limbs and barely taller than Scott. He was pale, too. But not dead pale, it was more like the skin tone of someone who spends a decent amount of time playing computer games. His buzzcut hairdo was growing to the point where I wouldn't be able to call it a buzzcut much longer. His eyes were brown, but in a certain light they looked slightly hazel- though lighting wasn't necessary to see the constant sarcasm in his gaze.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked before I had a chance too.

I let out a breath lowering my bat. "You almost killed me!" Raising a hand to my chest, I tried to calm my beating heart.

Hanging upside-down from the roof- his leg more than likely stuck on something- Stiles gave me an exasperated look. " _I_  almost killed  _you_? You two are the ones with the bats. Why, by the way, do you have bats?"

"We thought you were a predator." Scott noted simply.

Rolling my eyes, I move to prop my own bat against the wall. "You need a hand?" I asked, looking to Stiles.

"Yes. Please." He nodded.

Moving closer to the porch railing, I leaned against it, grabbed his arm, and tugged. With that, he fell into the bushes below.

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." He started as he climbed over the railing to stand with us. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police." He told us, excitement bubbling in his voice.

"For what?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Scott's eyes went wide. "A dead body?"

Once again, I rolled my eyes, though it was Stiles who responded, quick with a sarcastic response- as per usual.

"No, a body of water." He shook his head at my brother. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body."

I moved to sit on the railing, swinging my leg back and forth. "Do they think it was murder?"

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles shrugged. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked, having a good point.

Stiles jumped a little, having been waiting for that question. "That's the best part. They only found  _half_." He nodded. "We're going."

…

I waited for Scott to get out of Stiles' Jeep before I climbed from the back, to the front and then hopped out. The three of us moved to the trail- which was chained off with a sign that clearly stated no one was allowed in the Beacon Hills Reserve after dark. But we just climbed over it without a care.

With Stiles carrying a torch, he led the way, heading into the darkened woods.

Scott hesitated for a moment. "Are we seriously doing this?"

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles noted.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott mumbled as he followed Stiles and me.

Stiles shook his head. "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort."

Reaching over, I punched his arm. "You never get off the bench either."

"First of all. Ow!" Stiles lifted his free hand to rub at his arm. "Secondly... at least I'm not delusional. I know that I won't be getting off the bench anytime soon."

"I'm playing this year." Scott sounded so sure of himself, it broke my heart to think he was getting his hopes up for something that probably wouldn't happen… "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles responded, though he was still being sarcastic. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Can we change the subject and talk about the body we're looking for?" I asked, wanting to talk about literally  _anything_  other than my brother's doubtful dreams.

"Half a body. We're looking for half." Stiles corrected.

" _Which_  half?"

Pausing a moment, Stiles thought about it for a second before shrugging as he continued on. "Huh… I didn't even think about that." He laughed lightly.

_Great…_

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, having a good point once again.

Stiles nodded. "Also something I didn't think about." He answered as we reached an incline.

I paused and pulled out my inhaler, taking a few shots in order to prepare for the climb. It didn't take much for me to become breathless. Didn't take much for my breathing to get so bad I'd need an ambulance… so I always did my best to stay in the safe zone.

Scott had stopped with me, waiting to make sure I was okay as he continued to talk to Stiles, breathing a little heavily as he did. "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." Stiles grinned as he reached the top of the incline.

I handed my inhaler over to Scott so he could take a few shots and not have to pull his own out of his pocket, as I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "Maybe the adult should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

"Just because you're eighteen, doesn't mean you're an adult." He countered.

Scott and I made it to the top then, but we quickly had to duck as Stiles dropped to the ground, covering the flashlight.

Up ahead we could see the search party in full action, which meant Stiles' dad would be there. The last thing we needed as to get caught… especially by Mr Stilinski. He was nice and all, but that just made me feel guilty for doing stuff like this.

Stiles shifted, getting to his feet again, before he hurried off. "Come on." He called to us while keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"Stiles!"

"Wait up!"

Knowing we couldn't stay where we were, Scott and I hurried to our feet and made a break for it, running as fast as we could, following our friend. Using the trees for cover, we tried to stay as low as possible so as not to get caught.

But it didn't take long for me to slow down, feeling my lungs burn like fire as I tried to breath in some air. But it was like breathing through a straw while being stuck under water.

Scott stopped as he turned to me, one hand on my back for support, while the other held my shoulder to keep me from falling. I reached into my pocket, pulling my inhaler out again, bring it to my lips to take a couple of shots. Scott stayed exactly where he was as I did, watching me carefully, worriedly.

The sound of a dog barking had us both quickly duck behind the closest tree as we listened to Stiles get busted up ahead.

"Hold it right there!"

"Hang on, hang on." Another voice spoke up, one I recognised. It was Mr Stilinski. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?"

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No." Stiles answered, though it didn't sound too convincing. "Not the boring ones." He added.

"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?"

"Who, Scott and Angela? They're at home. Scott said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school. And I didn't think bringing Angie out here when it's so cold would be a good idea. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Not believing his son, Mr Stilinski called out into the woods. "Scott! Angela! You out there?!" He paused a moment, waiting for a response, before calling out again. "Scott? Angela?" When all he got in return was silence, he sighed. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Scott and I stood there as we listened to thunder roar above us, and footsteps walk off in the other direction.

Once we were sure we were alone, Scott turned to me, concerned. "You okay?"

I nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Angie…"

"I'm fine. I swear." Straightening up, I gestured further into the woods. "Fastest way out of here on foot is that way."

Looking in the direction I'd pointed in, Scott didn't seem too confident. "You sure?"

"Yes." I was, too.

While Scott was all about his lacrosse, I was a straight A student. While he spent most of his time working out and practicing, I tried my best to satisfy my ever-growing curiosity, which led to me learning a lot, including how to navigate the woods when lost.

"Fine." Scott sighed as he nodded. "Let's go then."

We walked side by side, wandering further into the woods. It was dark, and cold, and scary. Without Stiles' sarcasm and enthusiasm, the energy and excitement of being out here had deflated pretty quickly.

Crickets chirped nearby, while a wolf howled in the distance- which was odd seeing as wolves shouldn't be around here. But I just shrugged it off as I hugged my jumper closer to me.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." I nodded. "You?"

"Yeah."

The sound of bird wings flapping above us had Scott and I pause. We looked up but couldn't see anything. It was too dark. So, we just continued on.

"I really wish I'd changed clothes." I mumbled, looking down at my pyjamas.

Stiles hadn't given us a chance to get dressed. He'd wanted to come out here straight away, so we'd find the body first. Scott and I barely had time to grab our shoes from where they sat by the front door, and even then, we put them on in the Jeep.

That meant I was stuck in my long and loose purple cupcake pyjama pants, and baggy grey jumper that was so long it sat on me like a dress. Scott had already been in jeans, and had thrown on a shirt and hoodie before we'd found Stiles.

"You hear that?"

Pausing, I looked over at Scott confused. "Hear what?"

"The crickets."

We both fell silent then, listening to the sounds around us… only there were none. It was suddenly very quiet. But that's not the only change we'd noticed. There was a thick tension in the air now. Like something was about to happen…

_Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing…?_

Turning, we faced some trees that were ahead of us in the direction we'd been moving. Straining our ears, we tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

Scott pulled out his inhaler, giving it a shake as he watched the trees.

It happened unexpectedly. Out of nowhere a herd of deer jumped into view, stampeding our way.

"Scott!"

Reacting out of instinct, I jumped towards my brother, throwing us both to the ground.

Covering him with my body, we both squeezed our eyes shut as the animals hurried passed and over us. Scott held my jumper, pulling me as close to him as possible as I ducked my head to his shoulder feeling my heart race and eyes brim with tears.

The sound of the deer stomping on the ground was loud, surrounding us. But we didn't move. We couldn't.

It lasted for about a minute, probably less. But eventually, the deer disappeared having run off.

"Hey." Scott shifted underneath me, so he could look me in the eyes. "You hurt?"

"N-n-no." I stuttered, shaking my head. "You?"

"I'm okay."

We didn't move right away. Instead we waited a second or so longer, taking the time to calm ourselves. Then, once I was feeling as good as I was going to get, I pulled myself up before offering a hand to Scott to help him as well.

Once he was standing, he started to look around at the ground. "I lost my inhaler."

"Huh?"

"My inhaler. I lost it." He sighed, pulling his phone out to use the light as a torch.

I did the same, and shone the light to the ground, trying to find his inhaler. Those things weren't exactly cheap, and if mum found out he'd lost it he'd be in a world of trouble.

Kicking at the leaves and twigs on the ground, just in case the deer had disturbed the area and covered the inhaler, Scott and I split up to search the small open area. My light was scanning the ground when I found something other than leaves, twigs, dirt and tree roots…

I let out a scream as I fell.

"Angela?!" Hurrying over, Scott came to see if I was okay, but found himself looking down at the upper body of a woman instead. He yelled out in shock and stumbled back, but he moved further than I had, which led to him stumbling down a small yet steep hill.

Forgetting about the body, I scrambled over to the decline and slid down as smoothly as I could. Though not as smoothly as I'd like because I still managed to scratch myself on twigs and rocks on my way down.

Ignoring the small and currently insignificant wounds, I hurried to my feet and rushed over to make sure Scott was okay.

I dropped to my knees by his side. "Can you move?"

Nodding, he shifted from lying on his stomach, to sitting up.

"Okay, good. Come on." Pulling myself to my feet again, I grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Not needing to be told twice, he followed me as I led us towards the nearest road. But we only took a few steps before we stopped cold in our tracks.

The growl came from behind us, but it felt like it was coming from everywhere. It shook my bones and vibrated against every nerve and fear inside me.

"Angie…"

Looking behind my shoulder I was met with the back of Scott's head as he faced the direction of the growl. Shifting on my feet ever so slightly I looked around him, unable to keep myself from wanting to satisfy my curiosity.

But the moment I saw what was there, I regretted my decision to look.

I'd never seen anything like it. It was big, and black. All of it was black, like a shadow. I would have missed the thing completely… if it wasn't for the bright and menacing red eyes staring right at Scott and me.

"Scott…" My heart began to race again, as I started to breath harder. "Run?"

"Run!" Turning, Scott grabbed my arm just as the thing started for us.

I didn't fight as Scott pulled me along. I just followed, slamming my feet onto the ground as hard and fast as I could. My lungs were burning again, worse this time. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't slow down. I couldn't look back. If I did, I was sure I'd be dead.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to matter how fast we were going, because there was no way we were going to out run the monstrous animal.

I was pushed to the ground as a pair of paws gasped my shoulders, and a set of claws dug into my skin. Scott fell as well, pushed by the force of me dragging him down.

He turned to me, eyes wide. "Angela!"

Then I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt before. The thing above me leaned closer. Its hot breath was on my neck for the briefest moment before I felt its teeth sink into my shoulder

A scream erupted from my lips, pushing out all the air from my lungs. Searing pain pulsed through my whole body as I felt the thing above me bite deep enough that I was sure I was going to die.

"No!"

Suddenly the thing was pushed off me as Scott threw his whole body at the animal in order to save me. But instead he just put himself in harm's way.

I watched as the animal shifted expertly, found an opening, bared its teeth, and lunged.

Scott's scream wasn't as high pitched as mine but it was just as loud and pained. The sound echoed off the trees as the animal above him pulled its teeth from the side of his torso.

Yet Scott stilled seemed to find a way to fight and push through. Using his feet, he kicked out at the animal hard enough so he could scramble away and get to his feet.

"Come on!" Grabbing my hand, Scott helped me up as quickly as he could, and then we were off.

I wasn't sure if the animal was following or where we were going. All I could focus on was making sure my feet met the ground at a timely pace, while the thrum of my pulse beat loud in my ears and my lungs begged to be filled.

The trees disappeared as we found ourselves running onto the road just as a car approached us. They swerved in time, narrowly avoiding us. Then they just kept going, leaving Scott and I behind.

Catching our breath, we noticed that we were no longer being followed, and that it was now raining. I hadn't even realised we were decently soaked, but then again, it hadn't mattered much before.

"Here." Moving towards me, Scott reached into the pocket off my jumper to pull my inhaler out. He held it to my mouth and watched as I breathed in. "Better?"

I nodded, feeling the effects of the medicine already helping. "Now you."

Doing as I said he took a few shots of his own as I lifted his hoodie and shirt so I could check the animal bite. It looked pretty bad, but not as bad as I thought it would have. Scott put the inhaler back into my pocket before moving my jumper away from shoulder so he could check my bite.

I hissed out in pain slightly causing him to pause. "Sorry."

Shaking my head, I moved so he could get a better look at the wound. "How bad is it?"

There was a pause, but it wasn't because he was taking his time to see what the damage was. It was because he didn't know what to say. That told me it probably wasn't as bad as I initially thought, but it wasn't good either.

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**A Not-So-Normal Normal Day**

"Are you sure you should be here?" Scott asked as we got off our bikes.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over at him as we chained our bikes to the rack. "You're just as hurt as I am."

Shaking his head, he reached forward to shift my black cardigan so it covered the bandage on my shoulder. "I'm the brother. I'm supposed to be protective."

"And I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to be the boss." I countered, grabbing my bag off the ground, but before I could put it over my shoulder, he took it from me. Sighing, I gave him a knowing look. "Scott-"

"Just… let me carry it until class starts. I don't want you hurting yourself…" When I continued to give him a pointed look he added, "Any more. I don't want you hurting yourself any more."

"Fine." Shaking my head, I walked around him and the bike rack. "But I hope you realise it looks weird, having my brother carry my things for me."

He just grinned as he followed me. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you already look weird, hanging out with your brother and his best friend."

Speaking of which.

My pace picked up a little as I spotted Stiles waiting by a bench under a tree at the front of the school. "Hey." I smiled as I reached him.

He turned to us, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Okay, let's see this thing."

Rolling my eyes while still smiling, I shifted my cardigan to show him the bandage.

"Ooh!" Reaching forward, he brushed the bandage ever so slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think, Stilinski?"

Scott came over to stop beside me then. Stiles didn't even give him a chance to speak before giving him an expectant glance. Knowing what his best friend wanted, Scott lifted his shirt to show his own bandage.

"Whoa!" Stiles' face scrunched up slightly.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained as he put his shirt back down.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles didn't sound too sure.

As we started to head for the main entrance, I spoke up. "I already told him that there are no wolves in California."

"You were there. You heard it too." Scott argued as we came to a stop.

He was right, I was there, I heard it. But just because it sounded like a wolf, doesn't mean it was one.

Stiles moved to stand next to me and face my brother. "Dude, she's right. There are no wolves in California." He shrugged. "Haven't been for like, sixty years."

"All right, well…" Scott oved on, not bothering to argue, "if you don't believe that then you're definitely not going to believe that we found the body."

Jumping slightly, Stiles' face lit up. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, man, I wish." Scott scoffed lightly. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Try a life time." I shuddered, remembering the moment vividly… "If I ever sleep again, I'll be surprised."

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome." Stiles chuckled, unable to hide his excitement. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since…" He trailed off, spotting a certain someone walking towards the school. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Lydia Martin, the 'It' girl of our school. Even though she was only a sophomore, she was still more popular than anyone in any grade. She was like royalty… and Stiles was completely and absolutely in love with her, and had been for most of his life.

I didn't really blame him, she was gorgeous. With strawberry blonde locks that were always perfectly styled. Skin that looked like it had been airbrushed to erase any marks or blemishes. She even had green eyes- which wasn't a common colour you see these days- that made her even more stunning.

Though that was just surface stuff. Despite the fact that she didn't know who we were, I was well aware of the fact that she could be kind and smart. Just because she was popular didn't mean she was one dimensional. She could be an interesting character when her guard was let down.

As she walked passed us, Stiles tried to get her attention- a task he tried and failed to accomplish each and every day. "Hey, Lydia, you look…" When she just continued to walk by, he sighed. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

Laughing lightly, I gave his shoulder a pat. "I'm sure she'll notice you someday, Stiles."

"You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles looked from Scott, to me and then back. "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association."

"I would just like to point out that out of all of us, the least nerdy one is Scott." I noted as.

"So, you're the one dragging me down." Stiles gestured to himself and my brother. "You're dragging us both down."

"What can I say. It gets lonely in a nerd's world." Grinning, I reached for my bag- which sat on Scott's shoulder- just as the bell rang. "See you guys later?"

"Not if we see you first." Stiles responded as he raised his fist.

I gave it a quick bump with my own before turning to Scott as he raised his fist as well, and gave it a bump too. Then, I spilt off and headed to my own class as they headed off to theirs.

…

Classes were usually boring for me. I didn't have any friends in my own grade, so I basically just sat there, did my work and then moved to the next period. The day went by pretty fast considering I kept myself busy with actually doing my work.

Once classes were finished and the last bell rang, I headed for my brother's locker, knowing he'd be there putting his stuff away before heading to the boys' locker room to get ready for lacrosse practice.

As I rounded the corner and headed for his locker, I noticed him staring at something across the hall. Following his gaze, I found myself looking at a girl.

She was pretty, tall, lean and all perfect skin. Dark waves falling around her, pretty pink lips pulled into a smile as she talked to Lydia. A pair of dimples sat on the corners of her mouth, which made her look friendly and welcoming.

Reaching Scott's locker at the same time as Stiles, I spoke up. "Someone wanna tell me who the new girl is, and how she's already hanging out with Lydia?"

"That's Allison Argent." Stiles answered as he leaned against the lockers to look towards the two girls. "And she's hot, so she's naturally drawn to Lydia because beautiful people herd together."

Shrugging, I looked over my shoulder to glance at the girls just as Jackson Whittemore stopped by Lydia.

Where she was the 'It' girl, Jackson was the 'It' guy. The king and queen of the school. But unlike Lydia, I wasn't sure if he knew how to be anything other than an ass who knows exactly how blessed he is to look as impeccable as he does.

His jawline alone looked like it had been carved out of stone. His hair was styled to the same degree as male a model's. Then there were his eyes, a blue that could either look like a peaceful sky, or cold and unforgiving ice. He was built too, more than Scott. But that's too be expected when it comes to the lacrosse captain.

As I watched the three of them standing there- a distance away I might add- I found that I could hear their conversation despite how far away they stood…

Lydia pulled away from the kiss she'd just shared with Jackson, and turned to Allison "So, this weekend, there's a party."

"A party?" Allison asked, though I could tell she was only feigning interest.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "Friday night. You should come."

"Uh… I can't. Its family night this Friday." Allison explained. "Thanks for asking."

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson noted.

Before I could listen to the rest of the conversation I was pulled out as Stiles slapped my arm.

"Ow!" I turned to glare at him, bringing my hand up to my arm… right where the bandage was.

His eyes went wide as if only just remembering about my wound, and realising what he'd just done. "I am  _so_  sorry. It's just… you and your brother were pretty zoned out." He noted, gesturing to Scott over his shoulder.

I looked to my brother, seeing him still watching the group down the hall. There was a gleam in his eyes. I'd never seen the look on him before, but I'd seen it on Stiles… every time he'd ever looked at Lydia.

_Well, this is surprising…_

Part of me was happy that my brother seemed interested in a girl, but I was also worried. If she was friends with Lydia, I wasn't sure Scott would ever get on her radar and the last thing I wanted was for him to be pining over a girl.

…

I sat on the bleachers on the field, waiting for Scott and Stiles to come out of the locker room with the rest of the team. I wasn't there for too long before they both showed up

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles noted as he and my brother jogged passed the bleachers. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

I stood and walked down the few steps between me and the ground, before falling into step with both boys. "It's only practice right now, I can sit with you." I offered.

Nodding, Scott gestured to me. "There, you've got Angie to keep you company." Dumping his stuff by the bench, he then turned to Stiles. "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

I understood how he felt. My whole life had been spent on the sidelines as well, but that's to be expected when you have chronic asthma, and no friends your own age. Most of my living was done through Scott and Stiles… and there wasn't much living being done there either.

"Come on." I nudged Stiles' arm as I moved to sit on the bench while Scott headed onto the field.

Though he didn't get far before he paused and turned back, that dreamy look in his eyes again.

Turning, I looked over to where he was staring and found Allison and Lydia stepping onto the bleachers before taking a seat. Allison caught Scott's eye and actually gave him a kind smile.  _Hmm… maybe it's not a total lost cause? Maybe Scott has a chance?_

"McCall!"

Both Scott and I jumped as we turned to Coach Bobby Finstock as he approached my brother.

The loud mouth coach and economics teacher was somewhat of a nuisance most of the time. He had no patience, instead he had a hard-driven determination to run a tight knit and winning team.

His dark hair sat atop of his head in an unkept mess, though it didn't look too bad when it was around an inch or so long. His eyes could be beady at times, in fact there were moments where it appeared they might actually bug out of his head.

He tossed the goalie stick to Scott. "You're in goal."

Scott's face fell. "I've never played."

"I know." Coach shrugged. "Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." Reaching forward, he gave Scott's arm an encouraging pat. "Get them energized. Fire 'em up."

But the words of enthusiasm fell short on my brother who looked both disheartened and a little scared. "What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach responded before giving Scott's face a gentle slap. With that he then turned around to face the rest of the team as they ran around on the felid warming up. "Let's go! Come on!"

"Oh no…" I sighed, watching Scott move into position. "This is not going to go down well."

"Uh, no. No." Stiles shook his head. "I don't believe so."

My eyes fell to the ground, not wanting to witness the mess that was about to unfold right before me. I loved my brother too much to see him fail so miserably.

It's not like I didn't have any confidence in him, it's just that I've seen enough to know where he limits were. I knew what he could and couldn't do, just like he knew what I was able to do. It's just something you pick up after spending sixteen years together.

A whistle was blown then, the sound so loud and high pitched it was painful. I groaned, raising my hands to my ears, covering them as the sound resonated around me, rattling my eardrums to the point of pain.

"Angie?" Stiles rested a worried hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

Once the whistling stopped and the pain subsided, I gently nodded. "Yeah, I-I-I'm fine."

He looked from me, to the man who'd blown the whistle. "I know you've got sensitive hearing and all, but I didn't realise it was that bad."

"It's not. At least it isn't usually." I mumbled as my eyes betrayed me and looked over to my brother just as the first person took a shot.

Scott was distracted, groaning just as I had been moments ago. He didn't even see the ball head towards him. He didn't even have a chance to try and stop it before it his him right in the face-though luckily it was covered by the helmet, so there was no damage.

The team laughed and chuckled at him as he fell onto his back.

Stiles grunted next to me. We both wanted Scott to do good, but we both knew it was very unlikely, so seeing him out there was pretty painful for us… though not as painful as it was for Scott.

"Come on!" I cheered. "You can do this!"

Getting to his feet, Scott focused on the team, watching the next guy in line, waiting for him to move and take a shot.

Once the guy had the ball, he started running, heading off to the side a little, rounding the field as he focused on Scott and the goals. Then, as soon as he was close enough and felt like he had an opening, he tossed the ball as hard as he could.

Scott caught it effortlessly.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my, God."

Stiles jumped a little. "Yeah!" He sounded both surprised, impressed and excited.

The team themselves were gob smacked, coach as well. They just stood there for a moment, watching Scott with confusion and shock.

Then it was the next person's turn.

They did the same thing, running to the side slightly, watching Scott, getting ready to take a shot before taking it. But once again, Scott caught the ball.

"Whoa!" The sound slipped from Stiles' mouth without him realising it.

I jumped off the bench ever so slightly, pumping my fist into the air. "Yes!"

The rest of the students that were gathered on the bleachers behind us started cheering and applauding Scott as he caught ball, after ball, after ball. He didn't miss a single one.

I had no idea how this was happening, but I was feeling pretty proud of my brother at that moment.

But that didn't last long. Before the next person could step up to take their turn, Jackson pushed into first place, and he did not look very happy. In fact, he looked pissed.

_Oh no…_

Standing in line, he caught the ball as it was thrown to him. His eyes turned to Scott, watching with a glare that looked like it could kill. Then, he was off, running faster and harder than the rest of the team.

He got to the right spot, swung his stick back, and then threw the ball as hard as he could.

Yet Scott still managed to catch it.

"Yes!" I was suddenly on my feet.

Stiles was right next to me, whooping and cheering, punching the air. "That's my friend!"

Beaming widely, I jumped up and down. "That's my brother!" I cheered. "That's my brother!"

I had never been prouder of him than at that moment.

…

"Is Scott taking the night shift?" Dr Deaton asked as I carried a box of supplies into the back room where he was working.

I'd worked at the veterinary clinic for about three years now. The job was perfect. I loved helping, and I loved animals. Scott managed to get a job here not too long ago, which made working even better. When we had the chance to work the same shift, we always found a way to mess around  _and_  finish all the tasks we were required to do.

Deaton didn't mind if we had some fun. He was a pretty chill boss. I'd almost go as far as to say he was a friend of sorts. He was kind, understanding and very friendly.

His skin was the colour of milk chocolate, his eyes a brown just a few shades darker. I wasn't sure about his hair though… it was always shaved so I wasn't sure if it was brown or black, straight or curly. He wasn't short or tall. He wasn't lean, fat or skinny. He was pretty average. His smile was the least average thing about him. It was so warm and genuine, and never seized to make me feel better on a bad day.

"Yeah." I nodded, placing the box onto the metal table leaning against the brick wall. "He's out with Stiles right now, but the two of them should be done in time."  _I hope_ …

Scott and Stiles were out in the woods again, looking for both Scott's inhaler, and the body. I was more worried about them finding the inhaler though. If mum realised it was missing, she wasn't going to be happy…

"What happened to your shoulder?"

Jumping at the question, I turned to give him a small and nervous smile. "Huh?"

"Your shoulder." He gestured to the bandage peeking out from under my long cardigan. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Shrugging softly, I reached up to tug my cardigan over so it covered the bandage. "I don't even remember."

"Would you like me to take a look?" He offered, taking a step closer.

Shaking my head, I pulled back. "No, it's fine." I assured him. "I should, uh… I should get back to work." Turning on my heels, I headed out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I moved over to the mirror as I slipped my cardigan off my shoulder before tugging my dark green shirt and nude bra strap away as well.

Wincing- out of fear more than pain- I slowly pealed the bandage away from my shoulder to take a look at the bite… only it wasn't there anymore.  _What the…?_

There was a split second where I thought I was insane, but my mind quickly came up with a logical explanation. It had all been in my head. Being out in the woods when it was so dark and cold, while looking for a body and having just been caught in a stampede of deer caused me to hallucinate the attack.

_That has to be it… right?_

…

As I sat at my desk in my room I felt someone else's presence enter the room. I didn't have to look up to know it was Scott.

We had pretty similar rooms. All the furniture was the same, with a wooden bed, desk, bedside tables, dresser and bookshelf. Mum bought the furniture at a closing down store, so it was easier to just get two of the same things.

In his room, he had a desk to the left and a dresser to the right. Still on the right, there was a door that led to a wardrobe, and then the door to the bathroom between our rooms. He had a bookshelf- which was used for storing an assortment of thing, but not a lot of bed. A bedside table, double bed, and then another table. Above the bed was a window, and on the left wall, by the heater and a chair, was another window.

Entering my room, the door opened against the left wall, where the bathroom door sat. On the other side of the door was my desk. Then we had my heater, which also sat under a window, and then a bookshelf. My bed sat under another window as well, with two bedside table on each side. Then, on the last wall, I had an extra bookshelf, and the door to my wardrobe.

Our floors were hardwood, just like the rest of the house. While his walls were yellow, mine were a deep and musky shape of pink. One of our windows in each of our rooms looked out to woods, while the others looked in opposite directions of each other.

"You find the inhaler?" I asked, still not turning to him.

"Yeah, actually… Stiles and I ran into this guy and he had it."

Frowning, I looked away from my book and turned to him. "A guy?"

"Derek Hale."

"Hale?" My eyes went wide. "Wasn't there a fire at the Hale house six or so years ago? Like, most of them died… the rest left town."

He nodded. "Yeah… how'd you know that?"

"Curiosity." I shrugged, rolling my chair back so I could stand and move to my dresser. "How was work?"

"Fine… Allison came in. She'd ran over a dog. I fixed it up."

A smile slipped onto my lips as I pulled a pair of socks out of my drawer. "So, you were her hero?"

"I guess."

"Did she show her gratitude by giving you a kiss?" I teased.

He grabbed my jumper off my door handle and tossed it at me. "No." He answered, though I could hear the grin in his voice. "But she did say yes when I asked her out."

"Well look at you." Sitting on my bed to slip my socks on, I turned to smile at him. "Little brothers growing up and gettin' himself a date. It's almost too cute."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes at me. There was a pause before his smile fell. "Hey… how's your shoulder?"

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The look on his face made me wonder if he'd checked his wound as well. But I was too tired to talk about it, and it was a little embarrassing to think we'd hallucinated the whole thing, so I just let the subject drop.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Standing, I moved over to stand a couple of feet in front of him and grab my door. "I'm gonna head off to bed now. See you in the morning?"

Nodding, he stepped back so he was in the hallway. "Night."

"Sweet dreams." I grinned at him teasingly before closing my door.

…

It was cold. It was too cold, and uncomfortable too. My bed felt harder than usual. Something tickled my cheek as I rested on my side, trying to get back to sleep, but it was too bright.

Opening my eyes, I went to roll onto my other side, but before I could move I froze. Instead of being in my room, I was lying in the dirt on the ground of the woods…

_What the…?_

Sitting up quickly, I found that I was under a tree. It was early, morning dew still coating the leave laying on the ground around me. My pyjamas were covered in dirt and leaves and twigs.

Scrambling to my feet, feeling my heart race as fear and uncertainty filled me, I looked around trying to figure out where I was, how I got there and how I was supposed to get home…

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

**First Full Moon**

Today had not run as smoothly as I was used to. First, I woke up in the middle of the woods and had to find my way home. By the time I got home I was already running behind my usual schedule. I'd barely had enough time to shower so I could wash my hair. Scott had left without me I was running so late. When I got to school, that's when everything fell down hill.

In my hurry to get to school, I'd left my homework at home. I was lucky enough that it the first time I'd ever forgotten homework, so all I got was a scolding. But it was enough to make my mood deflate to the point where all I wanted to do was disappear and start the day over.

The rest of my classes were pretty normal, but with my bad mood lingering I found it hard to work through the day.

Lunch time was usually spent hanging out with Stiles and Scott, but today they were on the field practicing for the elimination game after school today. I knew they'd need to focus, so I spent my time in the library, hoping that would elevate my mood.

It didn't. All I managed to do was wallow.

…

Walking up to the bleachers, I looked out at the field, seeing Scott and Stiles gathered around Coach with the rest of the team. They were listening to Coach as he gave them the usual pep talk, it only took a moment before they all cheered and broke apart, the game about to begin.

Stiles headed for the bench, spotting me on the way. "Hey, Angela!" He waved me over.

Tugging on the sleeves of black cardigan, I moved over to stand by the bench as he took a seat. Other team members were on the bench as well, and seeing as this wasn't practice I couldn't join. So, I would see what Stiles wanted to talk to me about, before I'd head over to the bleachers.

"Hey." He looked up at me. "Where have you been all day?"

"Around." I shrugged, knowing there was no point in trying to hide the fact that I wasn't in the best of moods. Stiles knew me too well, he'd be able to see through any façade. "So, what's up?"

"I was trying to talk to Scott before, but he wouldn't listen." He started, shifting on the bench slightly. He was nervous. "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"And this matters because…?"

Sighing, he looked up at me. "The animal was a wolf."

"Hey, McCall!"

I looked over to see Coach talking to me. The look in his eyes told me everything he was about to say.

Raising my hands, I backed away from the bencher and headed towards the bleachers. "I get it. I'm going."

Turning, I headed over to find a seat. Most of them were gone, by there was one… right next to Allison.

Climbing up the steps, I moved over up to where she sat and gestured to the spot next to her. "Can I?"

"Oh, uh… yeah, sure." She nodded, offering a kind smile.

"Thanks." Smiling back, I took the seat and turned my attention to the game.

My eyes landed on Scott almost instantly. They were glued to him for the rest of the game, watching as he moved around the field.

I didn't miss the fact that Jackson was purposefully being an ass towards Scott. I noticed him doing everything he could to knock my brother to the ground as he tried to keep the ball away from Scott as well. I wasn't sure why, but he was determined to keep my brother off the field.

Only thing was, Scott wasn't letting anyone push him around. He was just- if not more- determined.

"I'm Angela, by the way." I spoke up, offering Allison my hand. "Scott's older sister."

"Oh, hi." Her smile returned, only this time it was bigger, more genuine. "I'm Allison."

"I know. Scott's tells everything… so I know about the party tomorrow night." I noted. Her eyes fell to the ground, a little nervous, but I quickly went on to ease her mind. "Don't worry. You're not gonna hear some big-sister speech from me. I'm not like that."

Smiling once more, she blushed a little. "Thanks."

We both turned back to the game then.

Scott caught the ball right at that moment. He moved so fast and smooth, like flowing water, just breezing passed everyone and anyone who got in his way. People kept going for him, but he never stopped, never backed down.

Three players stepped up to block his path, and I was sure that would be the end of it. As far as I could tell, Scott had no way of getting passed them…

But he surprised me yet again as he leaped into the air and jumped over all three boys, doing a front flip before he landed back on his feet and quickly took a shot, scoring an unbelievable shot.

I was up on my feet in an instant, cheering, clapping and calling out. "Woo! Yeah, Scott! Yes!"

"McCall!" Coach blew his whistle, and even over all the noise I could still hear him- how, I did not know.

My cheers fell short as my smile slipped.  _This doesn't look too good…_

"Get over here!" my brother jogged over, doing as he was told as Coach watched him. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for the gymnastics teams?"

Scott shook his head, looking a little worried and confused. "No, Coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what?" Coach nodded. "You startin, buddy." He gave Scott a pat on the arm. "You made first line."

 _Oh my, God…_  I couldn't believe this. He did it. Scott really did it. He made first line.

Filled with pride, I couldn't wipe the beaming smile from my face.

…

Scott and I hadn't stopped smiling since the game yesterday afternoon. When we'd gotten home and told mum, we had a big family dinner to celebrate. It was one of the rare moments where we were all home at the same time.

I'd never felt this proud of my brother before, and I was happy for him too. Everything seemed to be falling into place for him. It was nice.

Today hadn't lowered my good mood. My smile seemed to be plastered onto my lips, even when I wasn't with Scott.

Now that school was finished, we were headed for Stiles' house, riding side by side on our bikes. Pulling up to our friend's home, we duped our bikes in the front yard before hurrying over to the front door, shoving each other playfully as we did.

The front door was unlocked for us- like it usually was. Walking in we headed for Stiles room. With a knock on his bedroom door, it didn't take long before he let us in.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing." Stiles told us as he opened the door more. We walked in, moving to drop our bags on his bed as he went on. "I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, only half teasingly.

"A lot." Stiles shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just listen to me."

"Is this about the body?" Backing up, I took a seat on his bed. "They know who did it yet?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles answered, taking a seat at his desk as he grabbed some papers and turned to Scott and me. "But that's not it, okay?"

Scott chuckled lightly, finding our friends excitement amusing. "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles directed the question at Scott. "Not a joke anymore."

I frowned having no idea what he was going on about. "Uh… please explain."

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading." He looked to the papers in his hands before shooting up to his feet. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's a way to let their pack know where they are."

"Exactly. Thank you." Stiles looked a little relieved that I knew that. "So, if you two heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott sounded more intrigued than sceptical.

"No…" Stiles sighed. "Werewolves."

 _You have got to be kidding me._ I rolled my eyes. "Really, Stilinski?"

"Are you seriously wasting our time with this?" Scott asked, shaking his head in agitation. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He reminded Stiles as he grabbed his bag to leave.

But Stiles was right there, stopping him. "I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did want just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott shrugged.

"No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles countered. "I mean, the way you moved, your speed your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore." He added, looking to me. "You usually use it, like, three times a day  _at least._  I haven't seen you use it once."

He was right. I hadn't needed my inhaler for a couple of days now… but that didn't prove anything.

"Dude, I can't think about this right now!" Scott snapped having heard enough. "We'll talk tomorrow."

But that didn't sound like such a promising idea to Stiles. "Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line." Scott snapped. "I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. And everything in my life is somehow perfect. What are you trying to ruin it?"

Dropping onto his desk chair, Stiles sighed as he grabbed another piece of paper. "I'm trying to help." He actually sounded genuinely concerned… "You're cursed, Scott. Both of you. And it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just happened to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

I pushed off the bed then, moving to stand next to Scott as the two of us looked down at Stiles. "Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles nodded at me.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott's voice was tense and warning.

"You gotta hear this." Stiles wasn't giving up. He grabbed a book and began to read from it. "' _The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse._ '" He turned his attention back to my brother. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." Getting up, he moved around us the grab Scott's phone out of his bag that sat on the bed. "I'm gonna call her right now."

Scott watched him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles answered.

"No, give it to me!" Scott grabbed Stiles and pushed him against the door, pulling the phone out of our friend's grasp before raising his fist.

I was right there, grabbing and pulling him away. "Scott, no!"

Breathing heavily, Scott took a moment to calm down and realise what he was just about to do. Slowly the anger melted away, replaced by guilt. "I'm sorry." Backing up, he grabbed his things. "I gotta go get ready for that party." He mumbled as he started for the door. "I'm sorry."

Once he was gone, it was just Stiles and I left in the room. My heart was beating a little faster than usual, but I was keeping control of it.

Still pressed against the wall, Stiles sighed. "If you don't believe me, then explain why you don't need your inhaler. Tell my why Scott's bandage and bite mark is gone."

My head snapped in his direction. Scott and I hadn't talked about the bites. I knew mine wasn't there, but I wasn't sure when he would have found out.

Realization met Stiles' face. "Yours is gone too, isn't it?"

"It was never there. We both hallucinated the whole thing. It was dark, cold, we were looking for a body. The fear and confusion caused us both to freak out and imagine a wolf."

"You imagined the same thing?"

"It's not unheard of. Other people can influence a person's memories if the situation makes them vulnerable and confused enough."

"So what about the blood on the bandages? I saw it, and that was the next day."

"After finding the body, Scott and I fell down a hill and got scratched."

"And where are these scratches?" Stiles just gave me a pointed look, as if this proved his point.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my own things. "This is ridiculous. Scott and I are not werewolves. There's no such thing as werewolves."

"Angela, wait." He stepped in front of me, quickly. "Please, just  _try_  to believe me. You and Scott can't be out there tonight."

Pausing, I sighed, meeting his gaze. "Scott's not going to cancel the date so if we really are werewolves, which we're not..." I had to make sure he understood that, "then he can't be out there alone."

He looked a little hopeful, as if this was better than the response he was expecting. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"You and I will go to the party. We'll make sure nothing happens. And when nothing does happen, I'm gonna rub it in your face." I gave a quick grin before pushing passed him and leaving the room.

…

I grabbed my black cardigan and quickly threw it over the white dress I was wearing to the party. Moving to my door, I grabbed my black flats before reaching up to pull my hair into a quick ponytail.

"You're going to the party with your brother?" Mum asked as she walked down the hallway, headed for Scott's room.

"Yeah, kinda… I'm actually going with Stiles."

She paused. "Stiles…?"

"Not like that mum." I rolled my eyes. "We're just going as friends, because that's all we are. Just. Friends."

"So… is Scott going with you?"

"Yes, and no… it's complicated. Ask him." I responded, a grin slipping onto my lips. "See you later?"

"But not too late." She noted before continuing down the hall.

I hurried down the stairs, taking two at a time, before walking out the front door. Stiles pulled up right on time, beeping the horn as he leaned out the window to give me a wave and smile.

There was a time, when we were younger, where Stiles and I had promised we'd marry each other. But that was before Lydia… and before I realised there was nothing between us except friendship.

But that wasn't nothing. Our friendship meant a lot to me. Just like Scott and I were always there for each other, Stiles wasn't too far behind. He was like a brother to me.

Smiling, I headed over to his Jeep, having no concerns about tonight and what events might unfold.

…

I laughed as I danced with Stiles. The music was loud, people were having a good time. It was nice to just let loose and enjoy myself. Being with my best friend just made it better.

Leaning closer, Stiles spoke into my ear so I could hear him over all the noise. "Scott's here." He gestured over to where two people were walking out to the backyard.

Sure enough, it was Scott and Allison.

Turning back to Stiles, I gave him a teasing grin. "And look, he's perfectly human even though the moon is well and truly up."

Rolling his eyes, he slipped his hand into mine. "Come on, let's go talk to them."

"No." I held him back. "Leave Scott alone. He's on a date and probably still pissed with you."

He knew I had a point, so there was no arguing. Instead he just started to dance with me again.

After a few minutes, we headed over to the side to have a drink and chat. Stiles was always interesting to talk to. He never ran out of things to say, and could be quite entertaining.

We were mid conversation when I felt something change inside me. It was subtle at first, just like a whisper in my mind to prepare me for what's to come. Then it was like a dizzying wave of heat and pain flushed through me.

It was my body was heating up, and my brain was boiling. But it wasn't just pain, I was suddenly feeling angry, and bit by bit the anger was turning to rage.

"Angie?" Stiles watched me, worried. It took a second before he pulled back slightly, not out of fear but out of shock. "It's happening, isn't it?"

I reached for his arm, gripping it tightly. "You need to get me out of here."

"Okay. Okay." Nodding, he put an arm around me and led us towards the front door. But we only took a few steps before pausing. "What about Scott?"

As we paused I found my instincts taking over, searching for Scott in the crowded house without moving a muscle. I listened out, hearing Allison's voice out the front of the house. Smelling the air, I could tell that Scott wasn't here anymore.

I shook my head, pulling on Stiles' arm. "He's gone."

Not needing to be told anymore, he started walking again, moving as quickly as he could to get us out of there.

The moment we were outside I felt the old air on my skin. I'd thought it would help, but it actually made me feel worse for some reason.

Fighting through it, I looked up at Stiles. "Where's Allison?"

While still walking he looked around, trying to find her. "She just got into Derek's car. I think he's taking her home."

"Good." I nodded, glad that she was being taken care of. I didn't exactly want her being left here on her own.

Knowing Scott was gone and Allison was okay I picked up the pace, fighting for control as the animal urge inside me continued to get worse and worse. If we didn't get me home soon, something bad was going to happen.

…

"Okay, okay." Stiles hurried around the car to get me out.

I groaned in pain as I slipped out, almost stumbling to the ground. But Stiles was right there, keeping me up as he rushed us towards the front door of my house.

"Almost there." He assured me as he opened the door and headed for the stairs, still keeping me on my feet.

Once we were on the second floor he put me in my room and set me on my bed before hurrying over to the bathroom door to use as a shortcut to Scott's room.

While I lay there on my bed I tossed and turned, feeling every cell in my body scream in pain as I changed and shifted. Raising my hand, I looked to my fingers, watching as my nails grew into thick and sharp claws.

Stiles knocked on Scott's door from inside the bathroom. The noise was loud, painfully loud.

"Go away." Scott groaned from inside his room.

Ignoring him, Stiles called out to him. "Scott, it's me." He opened the door slightly. "Let me in, Scott. I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride form the party." Stiles assured him. 'She's totally fine."

But that wasn't enough for Scott. "No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in. We can try-"

Scott cut Stiles off "It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me and Angie."

I sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "Derek's the one who took Allison home."

Scott heard me, I knew he did. I also knew my words had sent a wave of frantic worry through him.

His door slammed shut, closing Stiles out.

"Scott!" Stiles banged his fist on the door. "Scott!"

But he was already gone.

Getting off my bed, I pulled my cardigan off. "Go to Allison's and tell her parent." My voice was different, deeper, like a growl sat behind every word.

When Stiles turned to me he backed up eyes wide. "A-a-angie?"

"Just go!"

Without another word, I turned and jumped onto my bed, running for my open window before leaping out.

I landed on my feet effortlessly. The moon's light shone down on me as I felt the last of my body's changes take shape. Then I was off running as fast as I could, needing to get to my brother and help him before Derek had the chance to kill him.

…

By the time I found Scott it was almost too late. He was leaning against a tree as someone stood over him, caging him in as they rest a hand on the tree beside Scott's head. The smell of Scott's blood filled my nose, fuelling my need to protect my brother.

I lunged forward growling as I threw my full body weight onto the person. They stumbled back landing on the ground with me on top of the, snarling and baring my fangs at him.

"Back off!"

"Angie!" Scott moved quickly, pulling me off. I didn't fight as he tugged me away from the person.

Once I was off them the person quickly got to their feet and stood over me. If I wasn't fighting the urge to rip him to shreds then I would have taken in his appearance more. But at that moment all I cared about was keeping my brother safe.

Speaking of which, if I hadn't off been so full of rage, I would have noticed that Scott no longer had any visible werewolf features showing. He looked completely human

"You two need to get out of here before the hunters find you." The man told us, his attention focusing on Scott. Though his eyes would glance at me every now and then. "You're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." With that he turned and walked away.

…

Scott and I walked along the road. The sun was back up and we were both back to normal. Any signs of what had happened was gone… except for the wound on Scott's arm.

While we'd been walking he told me about the hunters, and that the guy I'd found him with was Derek. It was all getting so complicated, and it hadn't even been a week yet.

The sound of an approaching vehicle had us both turn to see Stiles' Jeep come around the corner and up the hill. He stopped beside us and waited as I piled into the back before Scott climbed into the front. One we were seated and strapped in, he continued down the road.

There was a pause before Scott spoke up. "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I gonna punch you in the head." Stiles warned.

"I second that." I mumbled.

Yet Scott still said it as he sighed, resting his head against the door. "She probably hates me now."

Stiles groaned, but didn't actually punch him. "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness-"

"No." I cut him off with a growl. No one was finding out about this.

Stiles sunk down in his seat slightly. "Okay, bad idea." He glanced at me through the rear-view mirror before looking over at Scott. "We'll get through this, guys. Come on, it I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." He smiled, and just like that the atmosphere in the Jeep was more bearable.

**  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Anger Problems: Part One**

I waited by the boys' locker room door, kicking at the floor, hugging my black cardigan to me. It was the only jumper I really wore- other than the few I slept in. It was kind of like a security blanket. It had been my mum's, and when she and my dad really started to have problems, I pulled it out of her closet to show whose side I was on.

Other than the cardigan, my style consisted of leggings and an array of shirts, with the occasional dress thrown in. Today I wore a pair of long black leggings, my black cardigan, and a dark green camisole over a long sleeve white shirt, with a pair of black velvet ankle boots. While my hair was pulled back into the ponytail I insisted it stay in.

As I kicked at the ground, leaning against the wall, I heard familiar footsteps approaching. My head snapped up and in the direction of the person as they rounded the corner. It was Scott, dragging his feet, a defeated look on his face.  _Oh no…_

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked as he moved to the door. When he just stopped to lean against the wall on the other side of the door, I felt my heart sink for him. "Did you apologise to Allison?"

"Yeah."

"Did she accept it?"

"Yeah."

"So… what's wrong?"

Stiles came out of the locker room, looking from me to Scott. It didn't make him long to realise something was up. "Did she forgive him?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" Stiles smiled widely. "All right, so everything's good!" He was so cheery and optimistic, but that didn't change the fact that something was wrong.

"No." Scott shook his head.

Stiles' smile fell. "No?"

"Remember the hunters?"

"I wish I didn't." I mumbled, hating the fact that not only did we have to deal with the whole werewolf change thing, but now there were people that wanted to kill us.

"Her dad is one of them."

I pushed off the wall and turned to him completely. "Wait, what?"

"Her dad?" Stiles looked just as shocked.

"Shot me…"

"Allison's father?" Stiles asked, needing confirmation.

"With a crossbow." Scott noted, staring straight ahead, in shock.

Taking a moment to really absorb the information, Stiles then spoke up again, still finding it hard to wrap his head around it. "Allison's father?"

"Yes, her father!" Scott snapped. He started to breath heavily, chest heaving. "Oh, my God." Eyes wide, he started to freak out. "Oh, my God."

"Scott. Hey." Moving to stand in front of him, I grabbed his shoulders and leaned down so I could look him in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out. Okay. It's not like he recognised you or anything, right?"

"No, no, no, I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?" Stiles asked Scott, coming to stand by our side, just as worried about my brother.

Scott's eyes grew wider. "Oh, yeah, I don't know. What if she does?"

The sound of a whistle blowing outside had both Stiles and I turned to the boys' locker room door. He and Scott were needed on the field for practice…

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay?" Stiles suggested, trying to calm Scott as he started to freak out again. "Just focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?"

Calming a little, Scott nodded. "Lacrosse."

"Yeah. Here we go." Stiles punch Scott's arm encouragingly.

Still nodding, Scott heading into the locker room. He was a little zoned out still, but he wasn't freaking out which was good. The last thing we needed was for him to wolf-out.

"This isn't good." Stiles mumbled beside me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"You gotta come watch him out on the field. If anyone can keep him under control, it's gotta be you."

"I'm not sure if anyone can keep either of us under control anymore, Stiles." shaking my head I started for the exit, moving towards the field so I could watch the team practice like he suggested.

…

I sat on the bleachers, watching the team. Coach had Jackson in between a line of players, and the goals. The object of today's practice was for the other players to get passed Jackson, while he did whatever it took to stop them. He was pretty brutal. The guy was an ass off the field, and on. I wasn't sure how Coach couldn't see it. But then again, maybe he could, and he just used it for his advantage.

As I sat there watching, my eyes kept flicking over to Scott, watching as he got closer and closer to the front of the line, until it was eventually his turn.

The whole time he's been standing there, waiting, he'd been staring off in the distance, clearly still thinking about everything that was troubling him. His scattered mind was not going to help with anything. He needed to be thinking clearly if he wants us to actually figure out to sole all our problems.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?" Coach called, getting my brothers attention.

Shaking his head, Scott focused on the task at hand, turning to face Jackson as he got ready to move.

One the whistle blew, he started running towards Jackson… though it honestly looked more like jogging. His head just wasn't in the guy, which was obvious the moment he ran up to Jackson, and was swiftly knocked to the ground.

Out of instinct I got to my feet, concern for my brother fuelling my actions. But I quickly sat back down knowing better than to interfere with the team. Besides, Scott was fine. He could take a lot more than that now that he had special werewolf healing.

Coach stepped up to Scott as my brother pulled himself to his feet. Clearly unimpressed, Coach laughed bitterly. "Hey, McCall! My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach." Scott answered, voice tense.

I'd come to accept the fact that I could hear a lot more now, so not only could I hear their conversation for this distance away, but I could also hear Scott's heart-rate increase.

_That's not good…_

"I can't hear you." Coach pressed.

"Yes, Coach!"

"Then do it again!" Coach pulled back, letting Scott move back to the front of the line. "McCall's gonna do It again! McCall's gonna do it again!" He called in an almost mocking tone.

As soon as Scott got into position and turned to face Jackson, I knew this wasn't going to end well. It occurred to me then that if Stiles had the hearing I had, I could warn him in the hopes that he could stop Scott from doing whatever he was about to do. But Stiles couldn't hear me, and I couldn't interfere, so this was going to happen no matter what.

Coach blew his whistle. "Let's go!"

With that, Scott was off.

My heart beat harder and faster the closer he got to Jackson. I sat on the edge of my set, fingers gripping the sleeves of my cardigan as my nervous intensified.

Scott slammed into Jackson with a force so strong, I literally heard Jackson's shoulder pop. Not to the point where it was broken or dislocated, but some damage had definitely been done.

Seconds after Jackson landed on the ground, holding his shoulder as he grunted in pain, Scott pulled his own helmet off and fell to his knees.

_Yeah, that's really not good…_

Getting to my feet, I quickly jumped off the bleachers and hurried over to my brother, falling to my knees as Stiles came to kneel on his other side.

"I can't control it." Scott's voice was mixed with a growl I recognized from my voice last night. "It's happening."

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles looked over to the tea as they gather around Jackson.

"Come on." I grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Just hold on a little longer." I told him as Stiles and I quickly rushed him towards the boys' locker room, knowing no one would be in there.

…

Rushing Scott into the boys' locker room, Stiles and I quickly placed him on the nearest bench. He was breathing heavily, keeping his head down as his body tensed, trying to hold off the changes.

"Stiles get out of here." I warned.

"What about-"

Before he could finish, Scott looked up and growled at us. "Get away from me!"

Stiles and I both fell to the ground out of shock and fear, before we scrambled back as Scott moved towards us, his canine teeth now fangs, and his eyes now glowing yellow.

"Is that what I looked like last night?" I asked Stiles as we hurried to our feet and rushed around some lockers.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Now is not the time to be concerned with how you look, Angie."

Scott jumped onto the lockers above us, growling and snarling as he looked down at us. Baring his fangs as he seethed, I knew he was gone, taken over by the werewolf.

"Move, move, move." I grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him down the aisle. "Move!"

As we moved as fast as we could, getting to the end of the isle and turning for the exit, Scott was right there, above us, on the lockers, growling as he followed, getting ready to attack.

"Run!" Stiles yelled.

We both made a break for it, heading for the exit as Scott roared.

Once we were at the door, I pushed Stiles out and threw the door closed, standing my ground, keeping myself between my brother and my best friend.

Scott jumped down from the lockers, getting on all fours as his yellow glowing eyes locked onto mine. He roared again, the sound vibrating my bones.

But I fought through my fear and stood tall, looking down at him with a hard glare as I let my instincts take over. "Enough!"

My voice bounced off the walls, echoing through the room. A growl sat under my tone, warning and demanding. The noise shook the lockers with its intensity and volume.

Scott pulled back, ducking his head. I watched as his claw disappeared right before my eyes. When he looked up at me his face was back to normal. The wolf was gone.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Yeah." Stiles called from the other side of the closed door. "What the hell happened?"

I stepped aside and opened the door for him, as I kept my eyes on Scott. "You tried to kill us. It's like Stiles said, anger is a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse." Scott noted, a desperate look in his eyes. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killed someone on the field." Stiles told him, his tone a little harsh than usual. "You can't play Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

Stiles sighed. "Not anymore."

…

"Look, it's not that bad." I tried to reassure Scott as we headed into his room.

I dumped my stuff by his door as he dumped his by the end of his bed before dropping onto the mattress with a sigh. Since we left the locker room he'd been a downer. The mere thought of giving up lacrosse was upsetting him.

Turning his face away from the bed so he could look at me, he sighed yet again. "It's really bad, Angie."

"One game. That's all you need to give up. And then we'll figure out how to help you control your anger."

"If I miss one game, Coach will put me back on the bench." he argued.

"No, he won't." Moving over to his desk chair, I set myself down. "If Coach has a half a brain he'll know he can't risk losing his best player. You don't have to worry about losing first line."

"Hey." Mum walked into the room then. "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see you first game." She smiled at Scott.

"No, mum, you can't." He mumbled.

Walking into the room, she simply shrugged. "Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us… not completely." She murmured ad the end. When neither Scott or I responded she looked to the two of us, brows creasing in concern. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

I shifted in my seat nervously. "Huh?"

"You two look like you haven't slept in days." She noted.

"Uh, it's just stress." Scott shrugged.

I nodded. "Homework and stuff. Life of a high school student is very stressful, mum."

But she didn't look too sure. "Just stress? Nothing else? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

Scott's eyebrows rose. "Right now?"

"'Right now?'" Mum looked down at him with wide and concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, 'Right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" He asked back.

" _Okay…_ " I got to my feet, moving to mum. "You have a wonderful time at work, yeah? I've got everything handled here. No need to worry." I told her, tugging on her arm to pull her towards the door.

"Get some sleep." She called over her shoulder before continuing down the hall, leaving us alone.

Once she was out of sight, I closed the door and turned to Scott. "You lost your mind or something?" Shaking my head, I moved to stand closer to him. "What the hell was that?"

The sound of a video-call on his laptop had us both move over to the desk. On the screen, we spotted Stiles in his room, spinning around on his chair to face us and point a toy gun in our direction. I rolled my eyes at him, leaning over Scott as my brother sat down.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked.

" _Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder._ "

Scott sighed. "Because of me?"

" _Because he's a tool._ " Stiles countered.

"Amen to that." I nodded in agreeance.

"But is he gonna play?" That's all Scott cared about.

" _They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday._ "

That's not good. Jackson was captain of the team for a reason. He'd been their best player for a couple of years now. So if Scott wasn't playing, then it would be good to have Jackson as a backup. But that clearly wasn't going to happen, which just put more pressure on Scott.

Looking to the computer again, I noticed Stiles staring at his own screen, frowning, confused. It was like he could see something, and was trying to work out what it was.

"What?" Scott asked him.

Instead of telling us, Stiles responded through a message.  _'It looks like…'_

The computer froze before he could send the rest of the message.

"Stiles? What does it look like?" I asked, reaching for the mouse and clicking it a few times. "Stiles?"

"Come on, damn it." Scott reached for the keyboard and pressed a few keys, just as impatient.

The computer unfroze then, the rest of the message up.  _'It looks like someone's behind you.'_

Scott froze beside me. "What?"

Grabbing the mouse again, I clicked on the small bubble on the screen, enlarging the frame of us. Sure enough, on the other side of Scott, it looked like someone stood off to the distance, in the shadow, watching.

Before either of us could react, the person moved. They grabbed Scott and pulled him from his chair, slamming him against the wall.

"No!" I was right there, grabbing Derek's shoulder, trying to pull him away.

He just shrugged me off, still holding Scott against the wall, face first and tightly. "I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?" Scott panted, scared out of his wits.

"You shifted in front of them!" Derek snapped. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

"They didn't see anything. I swear-"

Derek cut Scott off. "And they won't. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday… I'm gonna kill you myself." with that, he let Scott go, turned for the window, and jumped out.

I hurried to Scott, turning him around. "Did he hurt you? Scott? Are you okay?"

Leaning against the wall, still breathing heavily, he shook his head. "I'm so screwed."

…

As I stood by my locker, Stiles suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away, moving us to a corner.

He looked around quickly and then turned to me. "Tell me what they're saying."

Looking in the direction he was nodding to, I peeked around the corner, seeing Sheriff Stilinski talking to the principal as a deputy stood by. Their body language told me something serious was going on.

"Can you hear them?"

"Shh!" I pushed Stiles away slightly, trying to listen.

"We want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their home by 9:30 pm." Sheriff Stilinski told the principal. "We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately."

Ducking around the corner again, I turned to Stiles. "There's gonna be a curfew… because of the body."

Sighing, Stiles pulled back. "Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We don't  _know_  Derek killed her." I noted.

He just gave me a pointed look. "He's a werewolf and only half a body was found."

"Okay, yeah, you have a point." I nodded. "But you can't tell your dad the truth, now can you?"

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of the body." He shrugged before turning around and walking off with determined steps.

I shook my head, hurrying after him. There was no way in hell I was letting him do this on his own.

…

Stiles and I had been looking around the woods for a couple of hours when we both got a text from Scott. Apparently he'd gone to Derek's to confront him about leaving Allison alone. He was pretty sure he found something while he was there.

Hurrying through the front door and up the stairs, Stiles and I rushed into Scott's room, finding him sitting on his bed, fixing the net on his lacrosse stick.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles asked before Scott even turned to us. "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall. So…"

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

Stiles' eyes grew with excitement. "Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there." Scott answered. "I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, before correcting himself. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged as he got to his feet. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And they you two can help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

"Okay, yeah, sure, cool." I nodded before reaching forward to shove him. "What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped. "You went to Derek's on your own? He could have seriously hurt you."

"He won't be able to hurt anyone once he's locked up." Scott noted as he threw his lacrosse stick onto his bed before moving for the door.

…

Scott, Stiles and I walked into the hospital. I scanned the area to make sure mum wasn't around- knowing she was on duty- before I gestured to the door that led to the morgue. Stiles nodded, letting Scott and I go while he'd keep watch.

Sneaking through the door, Scott and I moved down the hallway, trying not to look suspicious as we headed straight for the morgue. We only saw one person on the way, and they didn't even glance at us.

Once at our destination we ducked into the room. I stood by the door and kept watch as Scott moved to the freezer drawers, looking for the one where the bottom half of the girl's body was being kept.

The moment he opened the drawer I could smell her. I could smell how rotted the body was. I could smell the blood. I could smell the dirt that had been missed when the body had been cleaned.

"God, this sucks." Shaking my head, I looked to the ground, trying to fight the urge to gag.

After a pause, the draw closed. Scott hurried back over to me, breathing heavily. With a nod and a look, I knew he'd found what he was looking for.

Ducking my head out the door, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. As soon as I was sure it was I grabbed Scott's hand a dragged him out. The two of us walked down the hall, trying to look normal while also trying to rush out of there.

Walking back into the main hallway by the entrance of the hospital, we found Stiles sitting on one of the waiting chairs, holding a flyer up to cover his face. He obviously wasn't reading it. How did I know this? Well, I was pretty sure he wasn't interested in learning about menstrual cycles.

Scott reached forward, snatching the flyer away from Stiles.

Stiles jumped. "Holy! God!"

"The scent was the same." Scott told him.

"You sure?" Stiles asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles sighed.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott added.

I didn't feel like telling them it wasn't exactly proof because I knew they wouldn't listen. So instead I just stood there, listening as I continued to look out for our um.

Stiles nodded. "I say we use it."

"How?"

Instead of answering Scott's question, Stiles asked his own. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles." Scott told him. "Bite marks."

"Okay." Stiles nodded again. "Then we're gonna need some shovels."

…

We waited in Stiles' Jeep, parked in the woods, a distance away from Derek's house as we watched and waited. It was well and truly dark now, curfew had passed hours ago. But we stayed right where we were, determined to see this through.

Eventually Derek came out, got in his car, and drove off. Seeing as he was a werewolf, I wasn't sure if he knew we were there. I'd been a little concerned that he might be able to sense us. But if he had, he showed no signs.

Once he drove off, Stiles drove forward and stopped the car closer to the house. The three of us climbed out, Stiles and I following Scott as he led us over to a newly disturbed patch of dirt.

I could smell something. It was like the smell from inside the morgue but at the same time it wasn't…

Scott paused. "Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Shifting his grip on the shovel he arrived- each of us having our own- he moved towards the disturbed dirt and started to dig. "Let's just get this over with."

Shrugging, I moved to stand beside him before I started to help. Stiles joined a second or so after.

The three of us dug at the dirt for what felt like hours. We just kept going not giving up. If we wanted Derek out of the way then we had to find the other half of the body.

"This is taking way too long." Scott noted, looked around nervously.

Stiles kept digging. "Just keep going."

"What if he comes back?" Scott had a good point.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles told him.

I paused, suddenly not liking this plan. "What if he follows us?"

"I have a plan for that." Stiles assured us.

"Which is?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

"We split off in different directions and run. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. " _You're_  the one he's gonna catch first. We're werewolves. We're faster than you."

He paused as well, looking off in the distance as he thought my point over. "Oh yeah… I didn't think about that." Shrugging again he turned back to the dirt to continue digging. But as his shovel hit the ground, he paused "Stop, stop, stop!" He lifted a hand out to stop Scott.

I watched as he placed his shovel on the edge of the hole we were in- it was deep enough that it reached half way up my chest. Stiles knelt to the ground and started to move the dirt with his hands. Scott and I got down to our feet and helped him. It didn't take long before he found something.

Rope and some kind of material.

The three of us tried to untie the rope which was wrapped around the material, which was wrapped around something we couldn't see.

"Hurry." Scott pushed.

"I'm trying." Stiles mumbled. "Did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?"

After a couple more seconds, we all managed to get the knots undone.

Brushing the dirt away, we then moved the arterial off whatever it was covering, only to find something horrible and unexpected underneath.

I jumped back. "Oh, my God!"

"Whoa!" Stiles and Scott jumped out of the hole as well.

Lying there in front of us was the top half of wolf.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled, looking down at the dead animal.

"It's a wolf." Scott answered, sounding confused.

"Yeah. I can see that." Stiles nodded. "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

Scott shrugged. "I told you something was different."

Shaking my head, I got to my feet. "We gotta get the hell out of here.  _Before_  Derek comes back."

Scott and I grabbed our shovels again, and went to throw the dirt back of the body. But we stopped when Stiles didn't help. Instead he just knelt there on the ground looking at something on the other side of the hole.

I followed his gaze, seeing a purple flower.

"I think that's wolfsbane." Stiles noted.

"What's that?" Scott and I asked.

Stiles just turned to give us looks like we were incredulous. "Haven't you ever seen  _The Wolf Man_?" We just shook our heads. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No!" Scott snapped, wanting him to get to the point.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles mumbled as he got to his feet and moved over to the flower.

Scott and I watched as he grabbed and pulled the flower out from the ground. Underneath, attached to the roots, was more rope Stiles grabbed it and pulled it from the ground only it didn't stop.

Still pulling at the rope, Stiles followed it as it wrapped around the hole the wolf was buried in. Around and around getting closer and closer…

 _What the hell…?_  "Guys…"

Stiles stopped what he was doing as the two of us turned to Scott, seeing him looking down into the hole. Moving to stand next to him Stiles and I did the same.

I gasped, eyes going wide. The wolf had changed… instead, the upper body of a woman lay before us, her dead eyes staring up into ours.

**  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble**

Considering there was a curfew out for anyone under the age of eighteen, I told Scott and Stiles that I'd call the cops and report the body we'd found. Unfortunately, none of us had really though that through… now I was required to go to the station to answer some questions.

While I waited by Sheriff Stilinski's car I spotted Scott off in the distance, waiting by Stiles' car.  _Oh no… what are they doing?_

Movement had me look over my shoulder. There I saw a deputy bring Derek over to the Sheriff's vehicle.

Until now I hadn't really taken in his appearance. I'd seen him just a few times before, and I had been preoccupied each time. But now, as I watched him be put into the car I had the chance to get a good look at him.

He was a faultlessly good-looking man, and appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. He was tall and built perfectly. His dark, almost black hair looked unrealistically flawless. His green hazel eyes watched me carefully, his gaze one you'd expect to see on a predator.

Once he was in the vehicle and the deputy walked away, there was a brief moment before Stiles walked out of the tree line and snuck up to his father's car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as he slipped into the passenger seat, ignoring me.

Inside the car, he turned to Derek. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." When Derek turned his predatory glare to Stiles, he pulled back a little. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott and Angela can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek responded, nodding out the window in the direction Scott was hiding. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." He leaned forward, his eyes moving to lock onto mine as I stood by Stiles' door. "Trust me, you want to."

"Okay, you two." Suddenly a hand grabbed and pulled me away from the door, while another grabbed tiles. Looking to the person I found my eyes meeting the disappointed gaze of Sheriff Stilinski. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked as soon as he stopped us a few feet away from his car.

"Trying to help." Stiles shrugged as if it were that simple and obvious, and not completely insane.

"Uh-huh." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. He turned to me. "Okay well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." He gestured to the house and yard before moving his eyes back to Stiles. "And how  _you_  knew we were here."

"Scott lost his inhaler the other night and Angie was out here looking for it. Then she texted me when she found the body, totally freaked out. I told her to call you guys." The lie fell from Stiles' mouth so easily.

"He lost his inhaler?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

"The night that you told me you were alone, and that Scott and Angela were at home?"

_Oh no…_

When Stiles answered the question without hesitation or apprehension I realised he hadn't seen his mistake yet. "Yes." His eyes went wide then as it all clicked into place. "No." His head fell. "Oh, crap."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "So you lied to me?"

Even though he'd been busted, Stiles was still trying to dig himself out of the growing hole he was stuck in. "That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth." Sheriff Stilinski noted. "How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Stiles answered.

Shaking his head, Sheriff Stilinski gestured behind him. "Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Stiles started to walk off. Once he was behind his dad he turned to me, an apologetic look on his face.

_Yep… here it comes…_

"Angela, I expect more from you." Sheriff Stilinski looked at me with a disappointed look you can only find on the face of a parent.

I shrugged. "Don't know why. It's not like I haven't messed up before. I mean I am your son's other best friend. I get into trouble almost as much as Stiles and Scott."

"You're an adult." He commented.

"Just because I'm eighteen, doesn't mean I'm an adult." I countered.

Shaking his head, giving up, he gestured to his car. "Get in. I'll drive you to the station. You can answer some questions, and then I'll take you home."

"Yes, sir."

Before I could move though, he stopped me. "And Angela?" When I turned to him he gave me a knowing look. "Don't even look at Derek."

"Yes, sir."

…

Finished with the questioning, I walked out of Sheriff Stilinski's office and into the main foyer of the station. I paused, seeing no one around, wondering how easy it would be to slip down the hall and go see Derek in his cell. I had questions of my own that needed to be answered…

But before I could decide whether I would go see him or not, my ears picked up the sound of someone talking…

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."

" _I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls._ "

"Odd how?"

" _Uh, like an odd person or, dog-like individual roaming the streets?_ "

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!_

"I'm hanging up on you now."

" _No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!_ "

"Goodbye."

The moment I heard the conversation end I pulled out my phone and dialled Stiles' number. It only took one ring before he picked up.

"Angie, I need your help-"

I cut him off, trying my best to control my anger. The last thing I needed was to change in the middle of the station. "You lost my brother?!"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I'm at the station. Come here and pick me up.  _Now_!" I ordered, growling the last word.

…

I was sitting in the passenger seat in Stiles' car, my head half hanging out the window as I literally sniffed the air, trying to follow my brother's scent. It was dark now, and it had taken a while to pick up a trail. Now that we had it, I was determined to find him before he did something he'd later regret.

"Turn left." I told Stiles as he drove down the road, doing as I ordered.

"Not to sound like an ass or anything, but this is totally weird."

"Not to sound like an ass or anything, but I am so going to kill you." Sliding into the car, I glared at him. "I can't believe you lost Scott,  _after_  he changed."

"How was I supposed to know the wolfsbane would do that?" He asked, voice rising in defence.

Having no response, I simply turned back to the window, closed my eyes, and continued to sniff out my brother.

"Stop here!"

Stiles slammed on the brakes in an instant.

Opening my eyes, I looked across the road, seeing a normal Scott standing with Allison and a man.

"Hey, Scott!" I called. All three people turned to me as I put on a smile and waved. "Gotta get you to the game."

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, starting towards Stiles' Jeep. After taking a few steps, he turned back to Allison and the man. "I'll see you there. It was nice meeting you Mr Argent." He added before he turned and jogged to the car.

_Mr Argent… Allison's father… So, he's the hunter._

As I slipped into the back seat, I looked over at Allison and her father, seeing the two of them watching Scott get into the car. Allison was smiling as she gave us a quick wave. Though Mr Argent looked a little sceptical.

_That look better be because Scott's interested in his daughter, and not because he knows my brother is a werewolf._

As soon as Stiles drove off, Scott turned to question him. "You gonna try to convince me not to play?"

"I might." I mumbled.

"We just hope you know what you're doing." Stiles explained.

Scott shook his head sighing. "If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison."

"Allison's not going anywhere." Stiles tried to reassure him.

"He's right." I nodded. "The girl likes you because of you, not because of the game."

"And it's one game that you really don't need to play." Stiles added.

"I wanna play!" Scott snapped. "I wanna be on the team, I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it." Stiles nodded.

I did too. More than Stiles. Scott might be dealing with the extra drama, but we were both bitten, we were both werewolves now. Despite all the cool new tricks and abilities the change came with, part of me wanted to be normal too.

But the other part of me liked the fact that I didn't have to worry about my asthma anymore. That I was faster and stronger. I liked being able to see better and hear better. I liked being the best I could be.

Stiles sighed as he continued to drive down the road. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out on the field tonight, okay? Or get to angry."

"I got it." Scott nodded.

"Or stressed." Stiles added.

"Yeah I got it."

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father is trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. Or Angie might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill both of you first."

Scott and I turned to give Stiles an exasperated look. "Dude."

Pausing, Stiles glanced at me through the rear-view mirror, before looking over at Scott. Realising what he'd been doing, he shut up. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Unbelievable."

…

Walking towards the bleachers, I tugged on the sleeves of my cardigan, looking out to the field as both teams got ready to start the game. Scott and Stiles were already out there, Scott on the field while Stiles sat on the bench.

This part sucked the most. I hated having to sit on the bleachers while they were out there. It would be so much more fun if I could sit with Stiles. The way we could talk and watch the game together- because chances of him actually getting field time were slim.

I moved to take a seat on one of the first seats wanting to be as close as possible. A couple of minutes went by as other people sat down and got ready for the game. Not too long after I'd taken my seat, mum came over to join me.

She smiled down at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I forced a smile on to my lips.

I was too worried to give a genuine smile. A lot could happen tonight. One wrong move and Scott could reveal his secret to the whole school, which would then reveal my secret, and Derek's… and then all hell would break lose.

The whistle was blown, signalling the beginning of the game. All the playing members rushed into position getting ready to start.

Resting my elbows on my knees, I held my hands together, pressing my lips against my knuckles as I sat on the edge of my seat hoping and praying that tonight wouldn't end in complete catastrophe.

My eyes were glued to Scott.

"Please let this be okay." He mumbled to himself. "Please."

"You got this." I told him, knowing he could hear me. "You got this."

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a thankful nod.

Once the game started he was off, following the ball, keeping himself open. He moved so swiftly and perfectly. It was remarkable to see the difference in him now, compared to how he was last season… though I did realise him being a werewolf helped.

Despite the fact that he stayed open for a good portion of the time, no one threw to him. Most of the players didn't even look his way.

_What the hell? Come on guys!_

Eventually the ball was dropped and a chance was given.

Scott ran, moving towards the ball as fast as he could. He was so close too. He was  _just_  about to get it. But before he could, Jackson slammed into him.

As Scott fell to the ground Jackson picked up the ball, ran and made the shot, scoring for the team.

"That's it Jackson!" Coach yelled. "Fire it up! Fire it up!"

The audience erupted into cheers and applause. Mum didn't react right away, she flinched when Scott hit the ground. Seeing that it was Jackson who'd scored, she barely clapped as she got to her feet.

I didn't move at all. Instead I turned to glare at Jackson.

Trying to calm myself, I looked away from him, my eyes moving back to my brother. But as they landed on Scott I found him looking towards the bleachers, above mum and me, a pained look on his face.

Shifting in my seat I spotted Allison standing with Lydia, the two of them cheering and smiling as they held a sign up. The sign read, ' _We luv u Jackson_ '.

_Oh, crap…_

Stiles must have noticed the girls too. "Brutal." He mumbled from where he sat on the bench. "Oh, this is not going to be good."

Another voice caught my attention then as Jackson moved over to talk to some of the other team members.

"Only to me." Jackson told them.

"But what if he's open?" One of the guys asked.

"Who's the captain? You or me?"

"Jackson, come on, dude. I just wanna win."

"We will win."

"But-"

Jackson cut the kid off. "What did I say?" He stepped towards the guy, clearly pissed. "What did I say?"

The guy sighed. "Don't pass to McCall."

A growl escaped my lips.

"Honey?" Mum looked towards me, concerned. "Everything okay?"

With a tight jaw, my hands moving to grip onto the edge of my seat, I nodded stiffly. "Fine."

Trying my best to calm myself down, I focused on the game again, gluing my eyes to Scott. But the moment I spotted him, I tensed for different reasons. Not out of anger… but out of panic and worry.

I could tell he was pissed, just by looking at him. The way his shoulders were slightly hunched, and he was breathing harder than usual. He was clearly not happy, and it was getting to the point where he was close to turning… if he wasn't already there.

Even the referee and some of the players could see the difference in him. Some of them watched carefully, while others backed up.

The whistle was blown, the game starting again. Players dashed off, the ball being tossed around. Scott was right there, watching waiting… and then he was in the air, jumping over a couple of players to get the ball.

Running down the field, he dodged everyone who got in his way until he could take the shot. Tossing the ball as hard as he could, he managed to score.

I got to my feet calling out, pride coating my panic for a brief moment.

"To McCall!" Coach yelled. "Pass to McCall! To McCall!"

We had been down by two points, but as the game kept going Scott got the ball time after time, and scored over and over again.

Then the unthinkable happened… one of the  _other players_  passed the ball to Scott.

I knew it was out of fear, which is why my smile fell a little. But everyone else just cheered Scott on as he ran towards the goals, scoring yet again. In fact, he threw the ball so hard it actually broke  _through_ the goalie's stick.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Scott!"

"Yeah, McCall!"

The crowd was going wild.

"What…?" Mum chuckled lightly, confused and proud at the same time. She looked to me. "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, not returning the smile. "I did…"

Stiles turned to me then, the two of us sharing a look. He was just as worried as I was. If Scott didn't calm down soon something bad was going to happen.

As the game went on Scott got the ball again. He rushed to the other side of the field, getting ready to take the shot. But as he got closer three members from the other team surrounded him, blocking his path.

He stopped and looked to them. As he did I caught sight of his eyes.

No one else noticed it because they didn't have werewolf sight. They couldn't see what I could see. None of them knew that Scott's eyes were no longer the rich brown we shared… instead they were glowing a dangerous golden yellow.

I could hear his low growling as he stood there, looking from each member. I wasn't even sure if there was enough human in him to remember to play the game. Instead I had a feeling the only thing going through his mind was to attack… and kill.

"Oh, God, no." I muttered to myself, getting to my feet.

Stiles stood as well. "No Scott, no, no."

"Come on, come on, come on." Mum prayed beside me- though not for the things Stiles and I were praying for.

Then over all the cheering, all the voices, and all the tension, I heard a forth voice.

"You can do it, Scott." It was Allison. Her voice hopeful, sweet and soft.

The three players made a move then, moving towards Scott. But he seemed to have pulled himself back enough to remember to throw the ball. It flew through the air and into the net, scoring a shot right as the games came to an end.

He'd won the game for his team. He'd done it!

The crowd cheered as everyone raced off the bleachers and onto the field, hurrying over to the winning team to congratulate them. Everyone was yelling and cheering, celebrating the victory.

As people rushed passed me I lost sight of Scott. He was no longer on the field.

_Crap…_

"Mum, I'll be right back." I told her as I hurried over to the bench where Stiles was cheering along with the crowd. Reaching him, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to me. "Where's Scott?"

He paused, face falling as he looked to the field trying to find my brother. "Oh, no…"

Sheriff Stilinski stood behind us, pulling his phone out to answer it. The tone of his voice had Stiles and I turn to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" When Sheriff Stilinski simply put a finger up, telling Stiles to wait a moment, Stiles turned to me, keeping his voice low. "What's going on?"

I strained my ears, trying to hear the other end of the conversation.

" _The girl was killed by an animal. Derek Hale is clearly not the killer. No person is._ "

"So, have you released him?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

" _Yeah._ " The person on the other end answered. " _But that's not all. Results came back… the girl? Her name is Laura Hale. She's Derek's sister._ "

_Well, crap…_

…

Stiles and I hurried down the hallway as fast as we could, nearing the boys' locker room door. My feet pounded on the ground, my heart racing. We needed to find Scott,  _before_  he turned and killed someone.

I slid across the floor, around the corner and through the doorway, a step or so in front of Stiles. Racing further into the locker room I came to a sudden pause as I found Scott… but he wasn't alone…

He stood by the showers, with Allison, the two of the currently sharing a kiss.

As Stiles came to stand beside me I put a hand out, stopping him. Pulling us back, we ducked behind some lockers, not wanting to get caught.

Peaking around the corner, I leaned over so Stiles could reach over me, the two of us looking back at Allison and Scott as their kiss went on. A smile spread across my cheeks. The worry I'd been feeling washed away, replaced by happiness for my brother.

When they pulled back Stiles and I quickly moved behind the lockers again, not wanting to be seen.

"I gotta get back to my dad." I could hear the smile in Allison's voice. Stiles and I peeked around the corner again seeing her walking away. She paused and gave us a little wave. "Stiles. Angela."

"Hey." Stiles waved back.

I nodded. "Allison."

Once she was gone Stiles and I moved over to meet Scott half way as he met us in the middle of the locker room, a huge grin on his face.

"I kissed her."

"We saw." Stiles noted.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too." I added.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked.

Scott sighed, smile still firmly in place. "I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

Seeing him so happy, I didn't feel like telling him what Stiles and I had found out. I didn't want to ruin his night. I mean, he's won the game, got the girl,  _and_ fought the change. The last thing I wanted was to throw all that to the side by telling him some bad news.

Stiles seemed to be thinking the same thing, because instead of telling Scott what we knew, he simply nodded. "Yeah. We'll talk later then." He gave Scott's shoulder a playful punch before he went to walk away.

I was right behind him, wanting to get out of there just in case I ended up saying something anyway.

But before we got far, Scott grabbed the back of our shirts and held us back. "What?"

Looking over at Stiles, we both shared a look, neither of us wanting to answer, but both of us knowing we had to.

Taking a breath, I turned to my brother, willing to say the words so Stiles wouldn't have to. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body… and they determined that the killer is an animal, not a human."

"Derek is human, not animal." Stiles added. "Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Scott's smile fell. "Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles went on. "My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves… her name was Laura Hale."

" _Hale_?!"

I nodded. "She was Derek's sister."

**  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Dreams or Memories?**

Stiles and I followed Scott as he led us towards the school. He'd been freaking out all morning, tell us about the dream he'd had last night. I could understand his concern. If I'd dreamt about ripping apart the person I liked then I'd probably freak as well.

Luckily for me, I didn't like anyone the way he did, so I didn't have to worry about gruesome nightmares of turning in front of them before ripping their limps from their body.

Though as Scott described his nightmare, I found myself frowning. "I think I had the same dream as you…"

Scott stopped and turned to me. "What?" The panic in his eyes told me to quickly reassure him.

"I mean, it's not exactly like what your nightmare, but I dreamt something similar last night. Images flashed in front of me. One moment everything was fine, I was normal and on the bus. Then I'd suddenly changed and there was blood everywhere…"

"Was Allison there?" Scott asked, desperate.

I shook my head. "No."

He looked a little relived, turning to continue towards the school.

"So did you kill her?" Stiles asked Scott as he opened the door, holding it for Scott and me before he followed us into the school.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles noted. "Usually ends a little differently."

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes as I walked on Scott's left, the three of us heading down the hallway.

Scott turned to glare at Stiles in disgust. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. And B, never give me that much detail about you in bad again."

"Noted." Stiles nodded before sighing. "Let me take a guess-"

Before he could go on, Scott cut him off. "No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not."

I just gave Stiles a pointed and silent look, knowing he was lying.

When Scott gave him the same look, Stiles corrected himself. "Yeah, that's totally it." He admitted. "Hey, come on its gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott mumbled.

He had a point. I'd been thinking the same thing for a couple for days now. Sure, we'd learnt a degree of control, but it's not like we were pros at this yet. Getting some help from someone who knows what they're doing could really benefit us in the long run.

Stiles seemed to disagree. "Who, Derek?" He reached forward to whack the back of Scott's head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"Like it actually happened."

We reached another set of doors then. Scott pushed them open so the three of us could walk out. One we stepped through the threshold we came to a stop, eyes going wide and jaws dropping.

Directly in front of us sat one of the school buses, it's back door ripped off, blood smeared on the outside and inside… it looked a lot like the scene Scott had described earlier.

Stiles turned away from the bus to face my brother. "I think it did."

…

"She's probably fine." Stiles tried to reassure Scott as the two of us followed my panicking brother down the halls of the school.

Scott was furiously texting on his phone, trying to get in contact with Allison. "She's not answering my texts."

"It could be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence."

I nodded, agreeing with my friends, but also trying to do whatever it takes to calm Scott down. "Stiles is right. She's fine, Scott."

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott snapped as his eyes darted to every face in the hallway.

His pace picked up, rushing down the hall, looking to every girl he could see, trying to find Allison's face amongst the crowd. I was right there behind me, searching for her as well.

I hadn't even realised we'd lost Stiles. I was too focused on helping my brother. Too focused on doing whatever it took to ease his mind, because at the point I could already hear his heartbeat increasing to an alarming rate.

Scott threw himself at a locker, pressing his head against it as he tried to relax, tried to calm himself. He groaned, breathing heavily, heart thumping hard and loud in his chest.

"Hey, Scott." Reaching forward, I rested a hand on his shoulder.

Pulling back suddenly, he punched the locker, denting the door and breaking it off its hinges.

Then he was calmer, as if he'd released all the anger.

"Better?"

Slowly, he nodded. "A little."

"Good." I rested my hand on his shoulder again. "Now come on, let's go find Allison… and get away from this door before its owner comes by." I quickly added leading him away.

As we rounded the corner, neither of us spotted someone headed in our direction. Before we knew what was happening, we collided in the person.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry." I looked to the person, seeing Allison standing in front of us.  _Oh, thank God._

She smiled at us. "You scared the hell out of me."

Beside me, Scott relaxed. "You're okay."

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She joked, crouching down to pick up her things which had fallen when we'd bumped into her.

Scott and I got down to help gather the books, though I did more work than him. He just knelt there, watching her. He was calm now, relieved.

When Allison realised he was watching her, she paused. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

 _Okay, that's my cue…_  "Here, Allison." I offered her a smile as I handed her books over. "I'll see you later."

She smiled back at me as I stood up. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Turning, I ducked around the corner and waited. I knew better than to third wheel my brother during a moment like that. So I was happy just to stand back and wait until he was done.

" _Attention student this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled._ " A collective groan followed the announcement. " _Thank you._ "

A moment or so after the principal stopped talking, I spotted Allison walking off, smile stilled spread on her face. Scott stepped into my view, watching her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hey, lover boy." I grinned, moving to stand next to him. "Told you she was fine."

Instead of answering, his smile fell a little as he looked around my shoulder. I followed his gaze, seeing Jackson by his locker… the one Scott had punched.

As if he could feel us watching him, Jackson turned to us, his eyes on Scott. "What are you looking at, asswipe?"

Chuckling lightly, I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him away as he laughed lightly beside me. The fact it had been Jackson's locker was just perfect.

…

Carrying my lunch tray, I followed Scott and Stiles to a free table, listening to the two of them as they talked about the man that the cops had found. I hadn't seen him, because my class was on the other side of school, but apparently-right outside of their classroom- the cops had found a battered and cut up man.

Scott was freaking out again. He thought for sure it was his fault. That he'd hurt the man.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles noted.

"Then is wasn't a dream." Scott argued as he took a seat while Stiles and I moved to the other side of the table to sit across from him. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." he looked to me. "Even you had the same dream. That's gotta mean something."

I shook my head. "No, I said I had a  _similar_ dream. Not the same."

"Exactly." Stiles nodded to me. "Maybe Angie just tapped into your head? Maybe it's a wolf thing? Because you were bitten on the same night, or because you're siblings?" He suggested. "And anyway, what makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott had a good point.

"It's true." I nodded, grabbing a carrot stick off my tray before taking a bite out of it. "He was totally normal. His eyes didn't even glow."

Scott sighed. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

I sat up, shaking my head "No, you can't."

"Angie's right." Stiles chimed in. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia came out of nowhere, placing her tray next to Scott as she sat down on the seat to his left

The boys were confused- Stiles speechless. They just looked at her uttering noises, trying to come up with an answer

I rolled my eyes "Homework. We're talking about homework."

She shrugged and turned to her food, ignoring us as if she hadn't just come by at sat at our table…

Leaning closer, Stiles whispered to me. "Why is she sitting with us?"

"I don't know." I whispered back.

Just then more people came, call of the apart of Lydia's clique. It all made sense when Allison took the spot next to Scott.

_Ah right…_

Jackson stopped by Lydia, looking to the guy at the end of the table "Get up." He ordered.

The guy just looked up at him. "How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He asked, gesturing to the guy between him and Stiles.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny noted with a grin.

Sighing, the guy got up and moved to the other end of the table as Jackson took his place. Everyone got settled as if this was normal as if we all sat together every day. It was totally weird.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny got the conversation rolling. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson added.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia responded instantly. But then she stopped and turned to give Jackson an innocent smile. "Isn't it?"

He shrugged, looking a little annoyed. "Who cares?"

"It is." I spoke up hating the fact that Lydia acted dumb so Jackson wouldn't feel inferior. Grabbing my tray, I got up with a sigh. "I just remembered… I'm not hungry."

"Angela, wait." Allison looked up at me, guilty. She could probably see how uncomfortable I felt. "Just hang out with us." She shrugged, smiling lightly.

"No, it's okay. I've got homework I gotta do anyway." Giving a small smile back I then turned and walked away.

There were very few things I couldn't handle. Assholes like Jackson was one of these things. His group of friends made me feel so small and insignificant. If Scott wanted to be a part of that then that was his choice, Stiles too. But it wasn't my scene.

…

After school Scott had lacrosse practice, while I had to get to work. Then he was going to take over the shift, cutting it in half. We'd made a deal. He'd work half my shift today, and I'd work his shift tomorrow night so he could go out with Allison.

I was in the back room with Deaton when the door opened. Scott hurried in, rushing as if he was an hour late or something.

"Sorry." He apologized before the door had even closed. "Sorry."

"You're all off two minutes late." Deaton noted.

Scott moved over to join me as I wiped down a bench. "I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

Turning away from the box of supplies he'd been going through, Deaton gave Scott a pointed look. "Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least sacking kids in this town. Not before your sister though." He smiled.

"Don't forget it kid." I grinned, reaching over to pat Scott's head mockingly.

He turned to push me away playfully, a smile on his own lips. But it fell as his eyes landed on the door that led to the front of the building. Turning, I followed his gaze. My heart stopped the moment I spotted Sheriff Stilinski on the other side of the door.

The first thing that ae to my head was Scott and his dream. Was the Sheriff here because they found something that incriminated my brother? Was he going to take him away?

But as the door opened I was relieved to see him bring in a dog. It was then that I remembered he had a scheduled appointment for one of the police dogs.

Deaton turned to smile at the Sheriff and his furry friend. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stiches out." He leaned down so he could pick the dog up and put it on the sterile table.

With the dog being taken care of, Sheriff Stilinski turned to Scott and I. "Hey there, Scott and Angela. You two staying out of trouble?"

Scott was still recovering from seeing the Sheriff, so I answered for the both of us, giving a polite smile. "Yes sir."

Nodding, Sheriff Stilinski turned to Deaton. "Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" He asked, gesturing to a file he held. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert." Deaton noted as he took the file and pulled some photos. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." he added."

Scott turned back to then quickly. "A wolf?" When I subtly- but harshly- kicked him, he added, "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years."

Deaton shrugged, still looking at the pictures. "True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulses or strong enough memory."

Scott frowned, curious. "Wolves have memories?"

_I'm seriously going to kill this kid._

"Longer-tern memories, yes." Deaton answered. "If associated with a primal drive." He gestured to one of the pictures, finished answering Scott's questions. "See this one here?"

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"Those are claw marks." He pointed to a scratch on the victim's face. "A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what, do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I don't know." Deaton shook his head, perplexed. "A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat." He suggested.

I jumped at his words as an image flashed before my eyes. Red, blood. I could hear a scream. The bus driver's scream. It was at that moment I knew. Scott wasn't the only one that had been in the bas last night. I was there too.

...

Trudging through the woods, I kept on trying to convince myself that what I was doing was the right thing. But it really didn't feel like it. Even Scott hadn't liked this little plan of mine. It had taken a while to convince Scott to let me go out here on my own. But when I reminded him that he had to finish my shift at work, he had no choice but to let me go.

So here I was, walking alone through the woods, headed straight for Derek's.

Looking up, I could see the burnt down Hale house standing up ahead. Most of it was gone but the front part of the large house still stood. It wasn't the safest place- obviously- but it was uninhabitable… I was just hoping Derek was actually here.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up the steps onto the porch stopping in front of the door. Before I could talk myself out of it, I lifted my hand and knocked on the rotting and burnt door.

Nothing followed. I could hear nothing. Sense nothing. Shaking my head, I turned and started to walk away, but I only managed to take two steps before the door opened behind me.

Turning, I sucked in a breath, seeing Derek standing there in the doorway, hands tucked into the pockets of his black leather jacket.  _He looks good in black_. I thought to myself, looking at his entire outfit which consisted of the jacket, black jeans black boots and a black shirt.

_Oh, who am I kidding? He looks good, full stop._

When he continued to just stand there, watching me expectantly, waiting, I sighed and got to the point.

"Okay, so I know I was part of you getting arrested. And I know Scott screwed up with the hunters. And I know you probably hate me… with good reason. But I need your help." I rambled. "Scott and I think we attacked someone. We had dreams, and they felt really real."

"You think you attacked the driver?" He noted, not beating around the bush.

"Did you see us?"

"No." He answered simply.

Shaking my head, I moved to lean against one of the porch posts. "We're gonna hurt someone, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"We could kill someone, couldn't we?"

"Yes."

Pausing a moment, I dropped my eyes to the ground. I knew the answer to my next question, but I was hoping I was wrong. "Will we kill someone?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

"That's better than yes." I mumbled, still feeling pretty shitty though.

Moving closer, hands still in his pockets, he seemed to take pity on me. "Look, I can show you and your brother how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon." He offered.

Lifting my eyes, I looked to him. "What's the catch?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it?" It sounded too easy to me.

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Then that's how you remember."

…

I sat in the back seat of Stiles' Jeep as he drove down the road, headed towards the school. After my talk with Derek I called both him and Scott and told them what I found out.

Knowing that mum's shift ended earlier than usual, we knew we had to get it done before she finished. So, the three of us decided to head out to the school now while it was dark and deserted.

On our way there, Stiles and Scott took the time to fill me in on what I'd missed during lunch. Apparently, the conversation had quickly gone south for my brother.

I gave my brother a sympathetic look. "'Hangout' doesn't sound too promising… and your bowling skills aren't going to help you."

Scott sighed, resting his head back against his seat as he sat next to Stiles in the front. "I know. But what was I supposed to do? Jackson was  _right_  there. I couldn't exactly say I suck at bowling. Not when he was being such a jerk."

"Well, maybe you'll be better now." I shrugged, trying to help trying to make him feel a little better about the situation. "I mean, you do have the fancy werewolf senses now."

"She's right." Stiles nodded. "That's gotta at least help you a little." He agreed as he pulled up outside the closed and chained gate of the school.

Once the car stopped moving and fell silent, the three of us stepped out onto the road and started for the gate. But as we got closer Scott turned to Stiles, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, no, just me and Angie. Someone needs to keep watch." He noted.

Stiles look offended. "How come  _I'm_  the one that has to keep watch? Angie didn't have the dream. She could stay."

"I might not have had  _the_  dream, but I had  _a_  dream." I commented as I reached for the gate and started to climb over.

As my feet landed on the other side Scott turned to Stiles. "Just stay here." With that he climbed over to join me.

Mumbling to himself, Stiles headed back to his Jeep as Scott and I moved towards the bus. Neither of us said a word. It was like the closer we got the more intense our nerves were. We had no idea what was going to happen once we stepped onto the bus.

What if we don't like what we find? What if we realise that one of us- if not both of us- attacked the bus driver? How were we supposed to deal with that information? How we were supposed to go on after that?

Scott reached the door first and jumped as his hand came up to rest on the glass. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep calm, trying to be strong.

Neither of us broke the silence as we stepped into the vehicle. Scott was ahead, leading me in. He moved towards the aisle, his actions slow. His hands brushed the seats as he closed his eyes and tried to use his senses to go back to that night.

Doing the same as him, I shut everything out of my mind as I ran a finger over a seat as well. I closed my eyes and breath in through my nose. Ignoring the strong stench of blood, I tried to think back.

I remembered screaming. I'd been standing on a seat and growling as a man was dragged down the aisle. The man was bleeding and hurt. Cuts littered his skin. They were deep, and deadly.

I remembered Scott being there. He got there before me. He stood in the aisle trying to grasp at the man. Not to harm him, but to help. Scott was trying to drag him to safety.

I remembered a different sound of pain, between a hiss and a yell. Scott had been scratch by whatever was dragging the man. I'd pounced then, moving to attack it. But it simply swatted me away like I was nothing.

Opening my eyes, I looked to Scott, seeing him looking at me with the same shocked expression I was sure he could see on my face.

The sound of a car horn beeping got our attention just as a light appeared. It was a torch light, and whoever held it was headed right our way.

"Crap. Come on." I grabbed Scott's arm and ran.

We ran across the parking lot, headed for the gate. Our feet pounded on the ground hard and fast. Breathing heavily, hearts pumping, we didn't stop or look back as we continued to make a break for it.

Reaching the gate, Scott jumped onto a vehicle that was parked in front of it. He easily jumped over the gate doing a flip in the air as he did.

I grabbed the gate and climbed up to the top as fast as I could. Once I reached the top I jumped over and landed on my feet, before running to Stiles' Jeep, just a step behind Scott.

He made it first and climbed into the backseat so I could get in the front. As soon as I was in the vehicle Stiles drove off, getting us the hell out of there.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked, sounding just as panicked as I felt as he sped down the road.

"Yeah, we were there last night." Scott nodded from his spot in the back seat. "And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

Stiles' eyes went wide as he looked from me then to Scott, before focusing on the road again. "So you did attack him?"

"No." I shook my head. "Someone else was there. I remember seeing glowing eyes, but they weren't Scott's or mine."

"It was Derek." Scott sounded so sure.

But I had mixed feelings. Yes, Derek was the only other werewolf in town that we knew of. But that didn't mean he was  _the only_ other werewolf in town. There could be dozens and we just didn't know it yet.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think we were actually trying to protect him." Scott noted.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles had a good point.

Scott shook his head. "That's what I don't get."

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles suggested.

"A pack thing?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Like an initiation." He shrugged. "You do the kill together."

I just rolled my eyes. "Yes, because that's what every relationship needs. Bonding through the mutual experience of ripping someone apart."

"Yeah, but you two didn't do it, which means you're not the killer. And it means that-"

Before he could finish Scott interrupted Stiles. "I can go out with Allison." He sounded so happy about that. As if it was the best news so far.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to my brother. " _And_  we won't kill Stiles."

"Exactly. Thank you." Stiles nodded beside me.

Scott's smile fell a little as he realised what I meant. "Oh, yeah." He nodded. "That too."

**  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Girls' Night in Ruins**

I sat on Scott's bed, watching him as he paced back and forth, freaking out a little. Not only was he nervous about his date with Allison, but he was also terrified of making a fool of himself in front of Jackson. Which I completely understood. He told me about the way Jackson had been treating him. He told me about how Jackson had accused him of taking steroids, and that he promised he'd figure out what was going on with my brother.

All of this was just more reason for me to hate Jackson more than I already did. If he felt like he could threaten my brother and try to undermine him during their lacrosse games, then he had another thing coming. If I had to, I was willing to play dirty to shut him up and scare him off.

"You'll be fine." I tried to reassure Scott.

But he wasn't having a bar of it. "How is it going to be fine when Jackson is determined to figure me out, and Allison's dad is hunting us, and I still don't have complete control, and-"

Jumping off his bed, I moved to stand in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders to stop his pacing. "Breath. Relax. Stay calm. Okay?"

Slowly, he did as I said before nodding. "Okay."

"Good." Letting my hands drop from his shoulders, I took a step back as I went on. "You are going to go bowling. You are going to have fun. It doesn't matter if you suck, or if Jackson is going to be watching your every move, or if our lives are pretty messed up right now. You are going to have fun. Understand?"

"Yes." He nodded again.

"I will do whatever I can to figure out how to fix our problems. I'll go to work and do your shift. I'll keep mum from freaking out if you're late. I'll try to think of a way to get Jackson to back off. You just focus on having fun like a normal teenager. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Cool." Smiling, I grabbed my cardigan off the end of his bed where I'd placed it. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have homework to do before my shift starts." Moving to his door, I paused and turned to him one last time, seeing worried creases forming on his brow. "Remember Scott, just have fun."

Knowing there was nothing more I could do to help him, I turned and walked out of the room. The moment I knew he couldn't see me anymore I let my own worry show itself.

He was right to be stressed. Jackson wasn't going to give up. The hunters were probably going to figure us out and kill us. Mum was eventually going to notice something was up between the two of us. We were still struggling with control. Things weren't looking too promising as of late…

_Where's a miracle when you need one?_

…

It had been a long night at the vet clinic. Closing shift was always my favourite. Once Deaton. had left and all my jobs were done, I liked to spend a little extra time with the animals. But since being bitten by the werewolf, the cats hadn't exactly been friendly.

It hurt. Animals were a passion of mine. It's why I loved my job so much. So being unable to spend time with them like I used to, it broke my heart a little.

Luckily for me I had a busy night to distract me from this small issue of mine. With Scott out and mum's shift being cut shorter tonight, mum and I had decided to have a girls' night. That meant junk food and TV.

After I closed up the clinic I headed down the road to the gas station to by some ice-cream. I'd left my bike at home which meant I was left walking. But I didn't mind. In fact, I did it on purpose. I loved walking at night, even though I now knew about what may be lurking in the shadows.

Standing in front of the till I watched and waited as the person behind the counter scanned the ice-cream and took my money. It was pretty dull and quiet in here. I was the only person other than the worker, but it was pretty late and there was a curfew so I wasn't really surprised. In the distance, I could hear the faint sound of music and a car. But I paid no mind to it. I just kept my attention on the cashier. A little while later I heard two more cars pull up. But I didn't turn… not until I heard a familiar voice…

"Nice ride. Black cars, though." I watched as Mr Argent moved from where his car was parked in front of a black one, over to the front of said black car. "Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

As I looked around I spotted three other people, two of who were carrying guns, while the last was Derek.  _This is not good…_

Mr Argent picked up one of the window cleaners. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He asked as he started to clean the black car's windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days." He finished wiping the water away before turning to Derek. "Do you?"

Derek tensed. I felt my heart race as the thought of him doing something stupid entered my mind. Now was not the time and place. Not when the other hunters were carrying guns…

But, surprisingly, he didn't do anything. In fact, he simply took a moment before he relaxed completely, showing more self-restraint than I thought he could have. More than I probably would've had in that situation. If someone spoke about my family like that, chances are I'd rip them to shreds…

When he saw that Derek wasn't going to do anything, Mr Argent nodded. "There we go." He put the window cleaner away. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

I thought for sure the scene would be over the moment Mr Argent turned to get back in his car, but Derek couldn't help himself. He had to have the last word.

"You forgot to check the oil."

Pausing, a small smile playing on his lips, Mr Argent turned to the other hunters with a short nod. "Check the man's oil."

One look and I was sure the man that had stepped forward was going to do something stupid. That thought had me moving before I even realised what I was doing, or what I was going to do…

Grabbing the ice-cream off the counter I hurried out the doors. "Mr Argent?"

All four men froze before turning to me. The expressions on their faces were all pretty much the same. They were worried about me. The hunters were concerned that a young girl like myself was out on her own. While Derek was concerned I'd out myself as a werewolf.

"Do I know you?" Mr Argent looked a little confused and suspicious.

I simply smiled, heading towards him. "We kinda met the other day. I'm Scott McCall's sister, Angela."

"Uh, Scott." He nodded. "I didn't realise he had a sister." He glanced at Derek before turning back to me. "You do know there's a curfew, right?"

"Oh, I know, but I'm eighteen, sir. Doesn't affect me." I noted.

"Still, there's a wild animal attacking people, it's dangerous for you to be out here on your own so late. I can give you a ride home if you'd like." He offered, gesturing over his shoulder and towards his car.

"No, that's okay. I'm actually going to the hospital. My mum's a nurse there." I explained. "It's just a couple of blocks away. I should be fine." I assured him.

But he didn't look too comfortable with that idea. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I beamed.

Shifting on the spot slightly, he then nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Angela. Tell Scott I said hello."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you too, sir." Turning on my heels, I started to walk away.

I didn't move fast though. I walked at a leisurely pace, knowing the hunters would leave Derek. If they were planning on doing something, they weren't going to do it now that there might have been a witness.

…

Walking down the road, on the sidewalk, I was happily in my own little world when a car pulled up beside me. I glanced at it and paused. It was the black Camaro from the gas station. It was Derek's car.

The window rolled down, revealing Derek as he sat behind the wheel.

"Get in." It was an order, but that doesn't mean I was going to listen.

"Honestly, Derek, I'm fine. The hospital isn't that far. I've walked there before."

"I don't care." He reached over and opened the passenger side door. "Get in. Now."

Standing there, folding my arms over my chest, I glared at him defiantly for a moment. Just because he was bigger and scarier than me, doesn't mean I should have to listen to him… but we both knew I would.

Giving in, I moved towards the open door and slid into the car. Once I was seated I closed the door and pulled on the seat-belt, without saying a word. Derek watched and waited patiently, just as silent. Once I was ready, he drove off.

The silence dragged on for a while, but it got to the point where I couldn't stand it, and had to say something. "You know, I could've walked. I'm perfectly capable."

Shaking his head, he focused on the road as he responded. "You think I was going to let you walk out there, alone, when those hunters could be anywhere?"

"They don't know I'm a werewolf." I reminded him.

"Doesn't take much for them to figure it out." He mumbled.

I watched him then, taking note of his body language. The way his grip on the wheel tightened a little. The way his eyes focused on the road with an unusual intensity. The way his voice got a little deeper and harsher. It all made me realise something…

"You're worried about me."

"You and your brother are young. You're new. That means you're vulnerable."

"We're not weak, though." I noted. Seeing the intense look in his eyes wasn't going anywhere, I tried to lighten the mood. "I mean, I've gotten the jump on you before." A grin slipped onto my lips before I turned to him.

His eyes had softened a little, his grip on the steering wheel lessening ever so slightly. "You didn't get the jump on me. You attacked me. There's a difference."

I scoffed. "If you can accurately describe this apparent difference, then we can pretend you're right. Even though we both know you're not." A small smile tugged on his lips then, catching me off guard. He looked gentler, kinder… more handsome, if that was even possible. "Wow… you should smile more."

The car rolled to a stop as he parked outside the hospital. He shut the car off and sat there, the two of us stewing in silence again.

I was a little concerned that I might have gone too far with my last comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Cutting myself short, I sighed. Seeing no point in saying more, I turned and reached for the door handle, wanting to get out of there.

"You're not weak, Angela. But when things go bad you won't be strong enough to protect yourself,  _or_ Scott."

Pausing, I glanced over my shoulder at him. " _When_  things go bad? So… you're pretty sure somethings going to happen?"

"Yes." Giving a short nod, he pulled back to lean in his seat. "I don't know what, but something is going to happen. And you could get hurt. I don't want that."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I can teach you how to use all your senses. I can teach you how to fight and how to defend yourself." He offered.

"But it'll come at a cost, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell me what that price is yet, are you?"

"No."

"Will you be training Scott?"

"If he wants to learn."

He won't, I knew that. I was pretty sure Derek did too. "So… it'll more than likely just be the two of us?"

He paused then, as if he was unsure whether he should answer or not. But he did anyway. "Yes."

I wasn't aware of when the change happened, but suddenly the air in the car felt thick and heavy. My heart was racing as I looked into his eyes, feeling my cheeks redden on their own accord. It felt like there was something scratching away at my insides, wanting me to reach out a touch him.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"O-okay." I managed, giving a quick nod.

He reached a hand out. "Give me your phone." I did as he said, watching as he entered something into my phone. "This is my number. Text me when you're free and we'll work out when you can start training." He explained before handing my phone back to me.

With that, I turned back to the door, about to get out. But as the door opened a crack, I turned to him one last time. "Thank you for the ride, Derek. I appreciate it." Slipping out of the car, I fixed my grip on the bag where the ice-cream sat, before heading towards the entrance of the hospital, ready to get mum and head home.

…

I'd been sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes, waiting for mum to finish her shift. Seeing her walking out of a back room now, I shifted in my seat, hoping that she was finally done.

"You ready to go home?" She asked, turning to give me a smile.

I gave a sharp nod. "Yep." Grabbing the bag with the ice-cream, I smiled back at her. "Ready."

Her smile widened a little. "Good, because there is a DVR at home full of unwatched TV, waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." She noted as she grabbed her bag and jacket before heading towards me.

But before she could get far an alarm started to go off.

Instantly in work mode again, mum turned to one of the other nurses. "Rose, call a code. Room 147." She ordered before hurrying off.

I got to my feet and went after her- even though I knew I probably shouldn't. I just couldn't help myself. But when I realised what room we were headed for, I froze. It was the bus driver's.

…

My mood had diminished pretty quickly once I found out the bus driver had died after succumbing to his wounds. It made me feel sick to think I could have done something to help him. I mean, I'd been right there. When the other werewolf attacked, I'd been there.  _I should have done something more. I should have tried harder._

Girls' night hadn't gone as mum and I had planned. We'd tried to sit down and relax. We'd tried to enjoy a movie together. Wed tried watching TV as well. But nothing was distracting me from the news of the driver. Eventually it got to be too much, so mum and I decided to head off to bed.

Once we were upstairs she headed for Scott's room with a sigh. "Hey, Scott, we're gonna go to…" She paused once she realised he wasn't in there. "Sleep." Shaking her head, she turned to head back down the hallway. "Seriously?"

A smile crept onto my lips. "He really likes this-" Before I could finish I cut myself off, hearing what sounded like someone sneaking into Scott's room.

Hurrying passed mum, I rushed into the room with full intention of beating the intruder to a bloody pulp. Mum was right behind me, grabbing Scott's bat, seeming to have the same idea as me.

But as we went for the person they looked up and yelled out in fright. Mum and I screamed as they kept yelling, all of us equally shocked.

Then I realised who had climbed in through Scott's window. "Stiles?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mum asked him, lowering the bat.

"What am I doing?! God, do any of you even play baseball?" He gestured to the bat.

The light flicked on then as Scott came in, looking to each of us confused.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mum told him.

"But we lock the front door." Scott noted. "He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly." Mum nodded. "And, by the way," she looked to both boys, "do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No." Scott, Stiles and I answered.

Mum just rolled her eyes and sighed. "No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night," she tossed the bat onto Scott's bed, "so good night." Sighing again, she left the room.

"Good night." Scott and I called after her.

As soon as mum was gone, Stiles gave his own sigh, prompting Scott to turn to him, confused. "What?"

Stiles' eyes fell to the ground. "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver."

"He's dead." I finished for him.

Scott's eyes went wide as he looked from Stiles to me. Slowly his confusion turned to shock, before it darkened into anger.

I shook my head, having a pretty good idea where this was about to go. "Scott, it might not be-" Before I could finish my sentence, Scott turned and ran out the door, not giving me a second to try and stop him. "Damn it." I groaned.

"Where's he going?" Stiles asked, puzzled.

"Derek's." I answered. "Just stay here and make sure my mum doesn't realise we're gone." I told him before hurrying off after Scott, hoping to catch him before he does something stupid.

…

Running through the woods, finally reaching Derek's place, I found I was too late. Both him and Scott were already fighting, throwing each other around the burnt down and barely standing building.

Moving as fast as I could, I felt my fingers turn to claws and my face change as the thought of Derek hurting my brother angered the beast inside me.

Once inside the house, I ran straight for the bigger wolf, straight for Derek. He'd just shoved Scott across the room, his force hard enough to potentially hurt my brother. That was enough to fuel my rage. Without having to think about it, I threw myself at Derek. But he was too fast.

Catching me, he easily tossed me onto the ground before turning to Scott. Scratching and thrashing at my brother, he managed to cut along Scott's chest before shoving him away again.

I jumped on him, trying to find an opening so I could do some damage, but- once again- he was too quick.

Shrugging me off, he dropped me to the ground before falling to his knees. Straddling over me, using his body weight to hold me down, Derek looked into my eyes.

I froze. They were blue. His eyes were blue.

Just like that, I was calm. "It wasn't you."

He looked shocked for a moment, as if he was expecting me to put up more of a fight. But seeing that I wasn't going to, he let me go and go to his feet. "That's what I was trying to tell your brother." He looked to Scott. "I didn't kill the bus driver. None of us did. It's not your fault, it's not Angela's, and it's not mine."

"This?!" Scott pulled himself up, normal once more, but still reeling. "This is all your fault! You ruined our lives!"

"No, I didn't." Derek insisted, trying to stay calm while holding strength and power in his tone.

Though it didn't seem to matter what Derek said or how he said it, because Scott just wasn't listening. "You're the one who bit us!"

"No, I'm not." Derek repeated.

"What?!"

"I'm not the one that bit you."

The anger slowly slipped from Scott's face as his finger brushed the cuts on his chest. Looking down at them, he seemed to remember what I already had. "There's another."

The werewolf that had been with us on the bus… it had red eyes. Not blue.

"It's called an Alpha." Derek explained. "It's the most dangerous of our kind. The three of us, we're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without the two you."

Scott shook his head, trying to take all this information in. "Why us?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. You're the one he wants."

**  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Nordic Blue Monkshood**

I couldn't stop tossing and turning. Since finding out about the Alpha, I'd been having a tough time sleeping. Actually, I'd just been having a tough time, period. No matter the situation, I felt like I was being watched, like this other werewolf was out there, never too far away, waiting to make his next move.

Scott didn't seem to have the same apprehensions and myself. During the last twenty-four hours since finding out about the Alpha he's only expressed some mild worry and confusion. Though, I was pretty sure his mind was still too focused on Allison.

He told me about the date and how it went. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that things were working out for him- at least normal things like dating were. But I was too preoccupied worrying about everything else to really be happy for him.

Rolling over, I grabbed my phone. Flinching away from the sudden bright light, I then clicked onto my contacts list and scrolled through it until I found the name I was looking for.

 _Derek_.

Now that I knew the danger he was concerned with was this Alpha, I was beginning to consider his offer. Maybe some training would help? Maybe he could teach me how to fight? Maybe he could teach me how to survive?

If it meant I would be able to protect the ones I love, then I was up for anything.  _Why now?_

I was just about to dial his number when I heard the sound of what I thought was a gunshot, going off in the distance.

Dropping my phone, I sat up suddenly, feeling my heart race.

It could have been nothing, I know that. But in that moment, I was too paranoid to remind myself of that. Instead I found my mind reeling to the worst possible scenario… which was hunters.

Not too long after I heard the gunshot, another sound followed. A howl.

Before I even realised what I was doing, I was out of bed and moving down the hallway, headed for Scott's room. When I opened the door, I found him already out of bed, up and throwing on a shirt.

Neither of us said a word as he turned to look at me. We didn't need to speak in order to know what the other was thinking.

The howl was pulling on our wolf sides. It was calling to us, and we had no choice but to listen. But this wasn't like the night with the bus driver though. This wasn't the Alpha calling us to kill. This was a call for help. For back up.

…

Scott and I raced down the street. The sound of another gunshot going off had our feet slamming on the ground harder. We were so close. Whoever had called for us, we weren't too far from them now.

We were about to turn the corner of a sea container when the bright lights of a car shone in our direction. I grabbed Scott by the shirt and pulled him back before he was spotted.

Hiding we listened to two people… one of whom we knew.

"Chris, there were two of them." The woman told the man… Chris Argent.

"The Alpha?" He asked.

"I don't know. But one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." Chris noted, clearly irritated with the woman who must have been the one shooting.

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." The woman shot back.

Sighing, Chris looked away for a moment, contemplating something, before he turned back to her. "How long will it take?"

"I'd give him forty-eight hours." She shrugged, adjusting the strap of her assault rifle on her shoulder. "If that." Then she walked away from Chris, heading for his car.

Ducking behind the sea container, I gave Scott a scared and anxious glance. The last thing we needed was another hunter in town.

But that wasn't the only thing I was worried about. Whoever had howled obviously needed help. We had no way of finding them, and no way of making sure they were okay.

If the woman was right and they only had forty-eight hours, I was really hoping it wasn't Derek she was talking about.

…

Whatever the teacher was talking about, it meant in one ear and out the other. There was just too much going on in my head. I couldn't focus.

The day had been going slow, and even though I now sat in my last class for the day it still felt like there were more hours of this torture coming my way.

My eyes stayed glued to the clock. I watched as it ticked away, slowly and agonisingly. I couldn't stand it anymore. It felt like I was never going to get out of here…

My hand shot up, catching the attention of Mr Harris, my teacher.

"Yes, Miss McCall?"

Unlike my brother, all my teachers liked me. It helps that I was a straight A student that never got in trouble. Having a reputation like that meant I could get away with things other students couldn't… like this for example.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before, sir, but I actually need to leave early. I have a meeting with the guidance counsellor."

With everything that had happened with my parents, and my lack of friends in my own age group, some of my teachers had suggested I see the counsellor a while back. I attended a few appointments, but I felt no need to continue. Though the excuse proved to be useful even after all this time.

He simply gave me a short and understanding nod, letting me go without question.

Gathering my things quickly, I hurried out of the classroom, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Hurrying down the hallway, I planned on going straight to Derek's. I had too many questions that needed answers, and he was the only person I could turn to. He was the only person I could help.

I'd been so distracted that when I raced around the corner I hadn't realised someone was headed the opposite way. We collided in an instant.

As I regained my balance and turned to them, I froze. "Derek? What are you doing-" I cut myself short, seeing the shape he was in.

A thin line of sweat covered his forehead. He was pale and weak. Staying upright seemed to be a challenge for him, as he used the wall to stay standing. It almost looked like he was on the brink of death.

Reaching forward, I placed a hand on his back and another on his arm to help keep him upright. "What's wrong?"

"I was shot." He groaned, energy dwindling fast.

My eyes searched his body, looking for the wound. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't." He answered simply.

"Come on." I adjusted my hold on him and started us down the hall. "Let's get you out of here."

…

We didn't get far. I made it out to the parking lot before he got too heavy for me to hold any longer. So, I did my best and managed to get him to Stiles' Jeep. Breaking in was easy, getting Derek into the back seat wasn't. But we got there eventually.

Sitting in the backseat with him, watching to make sure he didn't die right in front of me, we waited. Soon enough the bell rang, followed by the sound of students hurrying out and towards the many parked vehicles.

Stiles was completely oblivious to our presence as he slipped into the front seat. It took him a moment to actually notice us.

"Oh, God!" He jumped, accidentally knocking the car horn as he did. "What the hell, Angie?" Turning around he looked to me, and then to Derek. His scowl fell, "He's not looking so good, dude."

Scott- who must have heard the car horn- came to stand by the passenger side door. He took one look at me and Derek, and frowned. "What's he doing here?"

"He was shot." I explained, worry smothering my tone. "And he can't heal. I don't know what's wrong."

"It was a different kind of bullet." Derek groaned in pain.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot." Even on the brink of death, Derek still managed to get annoyed by Stiles.

Taking a moment to think it over, Scott seemed to put two and two together, realising something I hadn't. "Wait. That's what she meant when she said you have forty-eight hours."

"What?" Derek looked from Scott to me, weakly. "Who said forty-eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." My brother answered.

Suddenly Derek tensed, groaning as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"What are you doing?" Scott's eyes went wide as he looked around the parking lot, making sure no one was looking. "Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." Derek groaned. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked, giving Derek a look as if he thought he was insane.

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

Derek didn't need to say the name, we all knew who he was talking about. Allison. Her family were the hunters. They were the ones who shot Derek. Scott could get close, get the bullet, and help save his life.

But none of that seemed to matter to Scott. Allison was more important to him than Derek. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek's answer was simple, and true. Without him we would have no chance at getting rid of the Alpha.

Knowing this- and wanting to help him anyway- I turned to give Scott a desperate and pleading look. "Please."

Looking from me, to Derek and then back, Scott sighed. "Fine, I'll try." Shaking his head, clearly annoyed, he turned his attention to Stiles. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this, so much." Stiles mumbled as he turned the car on before driving off.

While passing Scott, I gave him a thankful look. Derek may be a little hard to handle at times. He was closed off, hard and could be rude. But he was the only other person we knew of that could help and understand Scott and I, and that meant something to me.

…

Still seated in the back of Stiles' Jeep as he drove down the road, I helped Derek pull his jacket off, seeing him struggle to do the simple act on his own. Once one arm was out my attention was caught by Stiles' chiming phone.

"Is it Scott? What did he say?" I asked as I helped Derek with his other arm.

Sighing, Stiles put his phone away. "He needs more time."

"I don't think we have much time left." I noted right as Derek groaned, proving my point.

Glancing at us in the rear-view mirror, Stiles look unsure and a little queasy. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

I quickly shot him a glare. "Really?"

He simply shrugged before adding, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, though it was evidently hard. His head fell against my shoulder, his breaths coming out shallow and short.

"Your house." Stiles answered.

Derek's head shot up to look at him. "What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek noted.

Reaching forward, I brushed some hair behind his ear, feeling his heated skin against my fingertips. "He's right, he can't be left alone." Derek turned to look at me briefly as he leaned back. "I could stay with him." I offered.

Stiles watched us as he continued to drive along the road. There was a look in his eyes, as if he didn't like what he was seeing. "No." He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you with him."

"Then what are we supposed to do, Stiles?" I snapped at him, feeling like our already limited options were thinning out.

Shaking his head, Stiles pulled the Jeep over. Unbuckling his belt, he turned around to look at Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek assured us. Though it did nothing to ease me of the panicking worry settling in my bones.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked, incredulous and clearly agitated. As Derek pulled the sleeve of his shirt up his arm, revealing the bullet wound, Stiles turned away. "Oh, my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

I sighed at him, trying to control my gag reflex as the stench of Derek's wound filled my nose. "Stiles, I really need you to shut up right now. Okay?"

Without giving Stiles a moment to respond, Derek looked over at him. "Start the car. Now." It was an order.

Stiles' jaw dropped out of shock. He quickly recovered, refusing to do as he was told. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." He threatened.

I'm not entirely sure what came over me, but the tone he was using, and the fact that he'd threatened Derek, had the animal part of my stick its head up. I felt a low growl place itself on the edge of my lips, waiting to be pushed out. There was a need scratching at my surface, telling me to protect Derek even though I knew Stiles wasn't a threat- and that he was my friend more than the man beside me.

Though I apparently didn't need to say or do anything, because Derek could handle himself- even in the state he was in.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth." He warned.

Just like that, Stiles spun back around and turned the car back on before he drove off once more.

…

With nowhere to go, Stiles had driven us around until the sun had set. Time had easily ticked by. The darker is got, the worse Derek appeared. I could smell him more than I could before as well. Things were not looking good.

It had taken a while, but Stiles had eventually managed to get Scott on the phone. As he spoke to my brother I continued to sit in the back with Derek, his head half resting on my shoulder and half resting on the back of the seat.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott before he let out a short and annoyed sigh. "And by the way, he's starting to smell. Like  _death_." He noted, his description not too far off the truth. There was a pause before he turned to me. "What about your boss?" He asked, still talking to my brother.

Having an idea of what they were talking about, I answered. "He'll be gone by now. And I have a key to get in."

Sighing once more, Stiles shook his head as he handed the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked my brother once he had the phone. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

I hadn't really spent a lot of time with Derek, we weren't close- at all. But I knew that without him things could get more complicated than they already were. I didn't want that, and I certainly didn't want to deal with the Alpha without him.

"Then think about this." He started, still talking to Scott. "The Alpha called you and your sister out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." With that, he hung up.

…

As I helped keep Derek on his feet while Stiles moved to unlock the back door, my best friend's door chimed.

Pulling it from his phone, Stiles read the message before turning to Derek. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek sighed as he tried to stand as much as possible, not wanting too much help from me. I got the feeling he didn't like relying on other people. "He has to bring me the bullet."

Stiles frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it." Derek answered simply.

We could not let him die. Without him Scott and I were domed. We needed him to help us control our new impulses and behaviours, and we needed him to help us deal with the hunters and Alpha. So, there was no way we could let him die.

"Stiles, open the door!" I snapped, an urgency in my voice.

Eyes wide, Stiles quickly turned and unlocked the door before he held it open for Derek and me to enter. I led us for the back room in the clinic where we brought the animals in for their checkups and surgeries. Once inside I moved Derek over to the sterile metal table in the middle of the room so he could lean against it.

"Okay." Stiles was right behind us, turning the light on.

Breathing heavily, Derek moved to pull his shirt off. Seeing him struggle, I stepped forward without even thinking, and helped him strip the top off, leaving his top half bare.

We could see the wound more clearly now that there was nothing covering it and the lights were on… and it did not look good. The veins going up and down his arm were dark, almost black, and were pressing against the skin. Not only that, but the wound itself wouldn't stop bleeding.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles commented, clearly hating the position he is in.

Ignoring him, Derek looked away from his arm as his eyes set on the cabinet behind me. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Pushing off the table, he moved to search through the cupboards.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles noted sarcastically.

I shot him a quick glare, warning him to keep quiet. Usually, I loved Stiles' incessant sarcasm and snark, but now was not the time.

Moving over to Derek, I stood by his side, watching as he continued to search for something. "What do you need? I can help you."

"If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort…"

"Which is?" Stiles asked, standing on the other side of the room, keeping his distance.

Opening one last draw, Derek pulled out what he'd been looking for. A medical saw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." He placed the saw on the table and slid it across to him.

_Holly crap…_

In shock, Stiles lifted the saw as he eyed it, and pressed the button to turn it on before quickly putting it back down. "Oh, my God! What if you bleed to death?" He asked as Derek tied something around his arm.

"It'll heal if it works."

I scoffed, shaking my head, feeling my panic grow even more. " _If_ it works? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She's right, dude." Stiles groaned, looking away from Derek's arm which was right in front of him. "Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked as if he wasn't asking someone to  _saw off his arm_.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles snapped, having very good points.

Sighing, Derek looked away from tying his arm and turned to Stiles. "You faint at the sight of blood?" the way he said it was as if that had to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles countered, once again having a good point.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened, despite the fact that he looked like he was about to pass out any second now.

"Okay, first of all, why can't Angie do it? Secondly, I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

Before Stiles could take a breath, Derek reached over, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him closer. He didn't need to say anything, the action and look in his eyes was enough to convince Stiles that even on the brink of death, Derek would still have no issues hurting him.

"Oh, my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles nodded, unable to fight off Derek's grip.

Out of nowhere Derek started to move as if he was on the verge of throwing up. He fought back gags and coughs as he quickly leaned over the table and away from Stiles and me. Then he let it all out.

Stiles and I watched the black liquid spew from Derek's mouth and onto the floor.

"Oh, God!" I pulled back a little, smelling the stench of the liquid already. It smelt like rotting meat juice… "What the hell is that?"

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself." Derek explained, leaning against the table, finding it hard to keep himself up.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles noted.

"Now," Derek looked up at him, "you gotta do it now."

When Stiles hesitated, his eyes darting from the saw to Derek's arm, I knew he wouldn't be able to do it. If he did, I knew he'd never get over it- though who would. I also knew, that despite how gross and dangerous sawing someone's arm off was, if it didn't get done Derek would die.

Like I said before, I couldn't let Derek die. So, if that meant I had to step up and do this, then I would. Although, I doubted I would ever be the same afterwards.

"I'll do it."

Moving around the table, I came to stand next to Stiles as I grabbed the saw, took a breath, and rested it against Derek's flesh, right below the tie around his arm.

"Oh, God…" Stiles turned his head and covered his eyes, but he couldn't help himself, he peaked through his fingers, watching the saw. "Oh, my God. All right, here we go!"

"Stiles?"

Everything froze at the sound of a new voice.

Lowering his hand from his face, Stiles looked to the door that led to the front of the clinic. "Scott?"

A second or so later, Scott walked around the corner and into the room. His eyes landed on the saw in an instant. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chuckling lightly as he let out a relieved breath, Stiles shook his head at my brother. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

I rolled my eyes at him, setting the saw down. "I was the one about to cut off his arm."

Getting to business, Derek looked to Scott as he continued to lean against the table. "Did you get it?"

Quickly reaching into his pocket, Scott pulled the bullet out and handed it over to the older man. Pulling himself up, Derek eyes the bullet, swaying on the spot ever so slightly.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as we all watched Derek, waiting to see what happens next.

"I'm gonna…" Before he could finish, Derek's eyes fluttered closed as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Derek!" I hurried over to kneel by his side as the bullet slipped from his grasp.

Scott dived for the bullet. "No, no, no. No!" But before he could grab it, it rolled under a cabinet and into the drain underneath.

As Scott tried to pry the bullet out Stiles and I knelt by Derek, trying to shake him back to consciousness. Though nothing seemed to work. It was beginning to look like the end…

 _No. No, not you. Not now. We can't lose you. We need you._  I thought to myself as I shook his shoulders harder.

The wolf inside me scratched at the surface. My panic and worry had already woken it up, but now that everything had intensified I could feel my animal instincts wanted to push through.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked my brother, clearly just as concerned as me- or at least almost as concerned.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, still trying to reach the bullet. "I can't reach it."

Stiles reached forward to slap Derek's face slightly, not wanting to hurt him but needing to do something. But it didn't work. "He's not waking up!" He called to Scott. "I think he's dying… I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled back, not needing to be reminded of the urgency of the situation. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed a little, trying to get better control of the situation… "I got it! I got it!"

Taking a deep breath, I silently apologised to Derek in advanced before I reached over and pressed my hand right where he's been shot… hard.

He sat up suddenly, letting out a cry of pain. Clutching his arm, he looked over to Scott. "Give me that."

I helped Derek to his feet as Scott handed him the bullet. Moving back to the table, I kept Derek standing as he used his teeth to break the bullet apart before emptying the insides of it- including the wolfsbane- onto the table.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter and set the wolfsbane alight. Blue smoke wafted off the herb until it burned out. Grabbing what was left, Derek set it in the palm of the hand on his good arm, took a breath, and then pressed it into the bullet wound.

He let out a pained scream as he pushed the wolfsbane into his arm. I lost my grip on him as he fell back down on the ground, screaming and growling as the herb did whatever he hoped it would do.

Scott, Stiles and I watched the black veins on his arm disappear, leading towards the bullet hole, before the wound itself healed completely, leaving no trace of what had happened.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "Yes!"

Ignoring his friend, Scott watched Derek as he pulled himself back up. "Are you okay?"

Derek look to my brother with annoyed and irritated eyes. "Except for the agonising pain?"

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles noted, excitement gone. His commented earned him a hard glare from Derek which had both Stiles and Scott stepping back.

Stepping forward, I rested a hand on his upper arm, making sure he was one hundred percent okay. The wound might be healed, but I wasn't convinced it was over.

I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't afraid of Derek. Even with all his threats and abilities, I felt no needed to be scared of him.

Surprisingly, Derek didn't pull away from me as I looked his arm over, making sure he was okay. In fact, his glare melted away as he watched me check him.

Part of me wanted to look up, to meet his eyes. I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to Derek. I had been from the moment I saw him- which was odd because I'd never liked a guy before. The fact he was shirtless and no longer on the brink of death made it harder for me to fight the urge to eye him…

Scott spoke up then, bringing me back to reality. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" He told Derek. " _All_  of us." I had a feeling he added the last part because of me… "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

Derek's attention snapped to my brother. "You're gonna trust them? You think that can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott shrugged as if he saw no fault in his threat. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

Scoffing, Derek nodded. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

…

Following Derek down the halls of the long-term care facility, Scott and I were silent, wondering what the hell we were doing here. When Derek said he'd show us how dangerous the Argents were, I thought he'd take us back to his house or something. Never would I have guessed that we'd end up here.

Opening the door to one of the rooms, Derek walked in and came to a stop in the middle of the space as Scott and I moved to stand beside him.

In front of us was an unmoving and silent man. He was sitting in a wheelchair, dressed in hospital clothes. His dark hair was thick and brushed, but it looked as if someone else had done it. His blue eyes stared straight ahead, without looking at anything. He looked dead… maybe even plastic. It was eerie…

But at the same time, I felt something scratching at my insides. It was different to the other times the wolf had made its presence known. I couldn't describe it, but I felt a new need… and a connection to the unknown man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked before I had the chance to.

"My uncle." Derek answered, his eyes looking over the man before him. "Peter Hale."

Scott waited a moment before asking, "Is he… like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek noted.

I decided that the 'connection' I felt with Peter must be because he was a werewolf. Maybe I could feel it? Maybe my wolf knew he was hurt and it felt for him? Maybe it was because he was related to Derek and I could sense it?

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school." Derek started. "Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

Derek scoffed, shaking his head. "'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." He looked to Scott.

"Then they had a reason." Scott shrugged.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Nothing excuses this." I gestured to Peter. "And just remember, you and I are werewolves too, Scott."

"She's right." Derek nodded beside me before reaching for his uncle. "Nothing justifies this." he turned Peter's chair around, revealing the half-burnt face we hadn't been able to see before.

The skin on the right side of Peter's face was red and slightly swollen and angry. It looked like many layers of skin had been burnt away, stripped from him, leaving an ugly scar.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek gestured to his uncle. "And it's what Allison  _will_  do."

**  
**

**Chapter 9**

**What's the Wager?**

I stood on the roof of the video store with Scott and Derek. The three of us were looking down at the scene on the ground below us. Someone had been killed by the Alpha in the store, then Jackson and Lydia had been attacked. Now the cops and ambulance were there- including Stiles and his dad. They were all busy, attention focused on the crime scene, so no one had noticed the three of us.

Glaring at Jackson, I had to use a lot of self-control to keep myself from jumping down and ripping him apart.

He stood in front of Sheriff Stilinski, yelling at my best friend's father. "What part of, 'I'm fine', are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that." Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

It took a lot for me not to jump down. My anger was bubbling inside me, ready to unleash the wolf.

That's the thing with me. Nothing irked me more than when someone insulted, hurt, upset or disrespected the people I care about. Sheriff Stilinski was one of those people. I'd do anything for him. That included beating Jackson into a bloody pulp.

Luckily- for everyone- Derek was standing right next to me, his body angled in a way to let me know that he would stop me from doing anything stupid.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked, his voice cutting through the tension in my body.

Everyone's attention turned to the stretcher being rolled out of the store, a white cloth draped over an unmoving body, covering it.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked Scott and me.

Scott shook his head. "I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right?" He asked, turning to look up at Derek from where he knelt by the edge of the building. "We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No." Derek answered, watching the people still. "We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"I don't think the Alpha got the memo." I mumbled.

"Why is  _he_  a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek told us before he turned and began to leave, knowing Scott and I were right behind him.

…

"You know, we have a life, too." Scott noted as he and I stopped in the entrance of the Hale house, while Derek started up the stairs.

Stopping on the fourth or fifth step, Derek turned to us, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he gave a simple shake of his head. "No, you don't."

"Yes,  _we_  do!" Scott exclaimed. "I don't care what you say about him making us his pets or-"

"Part of his pack." Derek and I corrected him at the same time.

But it didn't seem to matter to my brother. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing in chemistry."

Derek paused a moment to see if Scott was finished before he spoke. "You guys wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. If neither of you kill with the Alpha, he'll kill you."

Scott shook his head in frustration. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek explained- not for the first time.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott started, not dropping the subject. "Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Angie and I have school, work… our  _mum_. Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be one of you. You two have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Derek noted, getting notably irritated with my brother.

I stepped in then, not wanting them to do something stupid. "Look, how about this. We've got about a week until the full moon, correct?" I asked, getting a nod from Derek in return. "And you need  _one_  of us to help you find the Alpha, right? So, why don't I help you? I have more time than Scott."

It was true. I worked so efficiently at school that I rarely got homework. I used my lunch breaks and study periods to work on any assessments. I could get some time off from work and swap some more hours with Scott. I could easily get more free time if that's what we needed.

Scott thought about it for a moment. I could tell he didn't completely agree with the plan, but he also couldn't think of anything better. "If she helps you, can you stop him?" He asked Derek.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"So, you teach me how to use my sense to find him,  _and_  teach me how to fight." I shrugged. "Deal?"

Slowly, Derek nodded. "Deal."

We then both turned to Scott, waiting for his response.

Sighing, he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, deal."

…

We were walking towards the front entrance of the school. Usually I didn't like the idea of having to go to classes where I'd be alone, but today I was looking forward to it. Scott just would not shut up.

My eyes were constantly rolling, they had been for the past twelve hours. Ever since we'd left Derek's Scott had made it his mission to make sure I understood how worried he was about me. He also felt the need to remind me how much he didn't trust Derek.

"He's done nothing to help us."

"Not true." I argued. "He helped you during the first full moon. You were going to rip someone apart, but he knew how to pull your attention away from anyone who couldn't defend themselves."

"He led me into the woods where the hunters were looking for werewolves. And threatened me… multiple times." He countered. "He beat us up-"

"You attacked him first."

"He's constantly threatening Stiles. He keeps saying the Alpha is going to kill us, but we don't know that."

Once again, my eyes rolled. "Well, it's not like it's gonna give us a bear hug and offer some cookies."

"Angie." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, turning me so I faced him. "I don't want you alone with Derek."

"How else am I supposed to train with him?"

Sighing, he looked to the ground, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. "Go somewhere public, where there's lots of people, and security cameras."

"Yes, because the best place to learn how to be a werewolf is in the middle of a crowded mall." I rolled my eyes once more as I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Now can we go?"

Nodding stiffly, he followed me to the doors, finally falling silent.

I held the door open for him, feeling a little better already. As worried as he was, I didn't feel the need to stress. I actually trusted Derek… to a point. As long as we had a common enemy, he wasn't a threat- at least I hoped.

Moving around the corner, I spotted a familiar and friendly face down the hall. Allison.

Scott spotted her as well, a smile spreading on his face the instant his eyes landed on her.

Amused, I shook my head at him and stepped back. "I'll see you later?" I told him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He nodded absentmindedly, not even watching as I turned and walked away.

There was no point in trying to say anything else to him. Once Allison had his attention it was hard to get him to focus on anything else…

…

Despite the dragging beginning of the day, things had actually run pretty smoothly once classes had started. The hours ticked by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, I flicked through one of my texts books, skim reading it as I waited for Scott and Stiles to join me.

"You seen your brother?"

Looking up from my book, I gave Stiles a questioning frown. "You're the one he has classes with."

"Yeah, and he hasn't shown up to any of them." He noted as he took a seat across from me. "I'm freaking out, Angie. Scott's not answering any of my texts, Lydia is totally M.I.A, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, and another random guy's dead. You have to do something about it."

Nodding, I used my spoon to scoop up some of my yogurt. "I am." I assured him, before sliding the spoon into my mouth.

His eyes went wide. "You are?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Derek's gonna teach me some stuff so we can stop the Alpha."

Stiles' hopeful mood faded in an instant. "Derek?" He sighed. "Do you have a thing for him or something?"

It was my turn to be shocked. " _What_?" I laughed. "You think I like Derek? That's ridiculous."

He didn't respond with words, but he didn't need to. After being friends for so long I'd learnt how to read Stiles' expressions, and right now he was making it clear that he didn't think for one second that I hadn't thought about Derek like that.

To be honest, I had. It was hard not to when Derek looked the way he did. But I'd never actually liked a guy before, so it was hard to tell whether I was attracted to him, or if I  _liked_  him.

"Whatever, I'm just saying, you have to be careful. I don't trust the guy."

My eyes rolled, just as they had a million times that day already. "You sound like Scott."

"We're just worried about you, Angie."

Offering a kind smile, I tried to reassure him. "You don't have to be, Stiles."

…

Once lunch was over I had a free period and then gym... which was technically another free period for me, seeing as my asthma used to keep me from participating. Knowing that I didn't  _have_  to be at school, I cut my lunch break short so I could leave. As soon as my things were in their rightful place inside my locker, I pulled out my phone.

Walking towards the front of the school, I flickered through my contacts to find Derek's number.

I ended up only waiting outside for a moment or so before his car rolled up. With his window down, he simply nodded to me as a form of invitation. Pushing off the wall I'd been leaning on, I headed towards him. I didn't realise it, but a smile was trying to slip onto my lips as I unknowingly walked with a slight skip in my step.

Maybe Stiles was right? Maybe I did like Derek?

…

Turns out when Derek said he was going to train me, he meant in. I thought there was going to be a lot of theory at first, but nope, instead he wanted to get straight into building my strength, stamina and agility. So, within an hour of being at his house I was drenched in sweat and wondering if it was possible for me to still have my asthma…

Luckily Derek had been prepared when it came to clothes, because there was no way in hell I would ever workout in the black flats, deep purple dress and black cardigan I chose to wear today. Instead I was dressed in one of his shirts- which was loose on me even though it was a little tight on him. My leggings stayed on though, they were fine.

After working hard, I was finally allowed a break, which was why I now sat on the ground, water bottle set in front of my crossed legs, as I watched Derek continue. He was currently doing pull-ups, using the door frame to the room.

It was a sight to behold, seeing him sweaty and shirtless. His muscles worked under his skin as he moved effortlessly, pulling himself up without a struggle. It was a wonder I wasn't drooling all over him.

Dropping to his feet, he didn't even glance my way as he got to the ground and started doing some push-ups. I couldn't tear my eyes away. When he lifted one hand off the ground and continued the workout, my awe grew.

_Is there anything this guy can't do?_

To test my question, I spoke up, hoping not to sound like an idiot. But by this point I had no real control over my actions.

"Bet you couldn't do that with me on you back."

Pausing, he glanced my way. "What's the wager?"

"Self-satisfaction." I answered as a grin pulled on my lips. Getting to my feet, I stood there, feeling a little cocky. "So, what's it gonna be, Hale?"

"Get on."

With no hesitation, I moved to stand beside him. "How do you want me?"

I swear I heard him growl ever so slightly… but it had been so faint I had to have imagined it. Right?

"Any way." He told me. When I hesitated this time, he looked over his shoulder so our eyes met. "You won't hurt me."

Part of me thought this was insane and was sure I'd break his back. The mere idea of hurting him made me feel sick. But I'd opened my mouth and put myself in this situation, so it was only right I went through with it.

Carefully, I set myself down on his back, crossing my legs like I had done while sitting on the floor. My hands pressed against his shoulder blades for balance, which allowed me to feel all those muscles I'd seen working before, and boy did it feel good.

"Ready?"

I gave a firm nod. "Ready."

Turns out me being on his back didn't affect his ability to perform. He continued with the push-ups just as he had, with only one hand, and seemed to only struggle ever so slightly.

Despite being wrong, I still felt pretty good, because I might have lost the bet but I didn't completely lose. I mean, I was sitting on his bare and sweaty back, feeling his muscles work while he did push-ups. How could that be a loss?

When he stopped, I got off quickly before taking a step to the side to watch as he pulled himself up to his feet and turned to me.

"I'm officially impressed." I smirked.

He tried to fight the grin pulling on his lips as he stepped closer to me- consciously or not, I wasn't sure. All the while, I continued to look up at him, biting my lip slightly.

Then, suddenly, he stopped as his grin disappeared. It was like it had never existed.

I frowned. "What's-"

He cut me with a quick, "Shh."

Falling silent, I listened for whatever he could hear. The moment I realised what it was the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Hunters were right outside…

Neither of us had to say anything in order for both of us to know what to do. We both hurried for the back of the house, into a room and towards a broken window that led into the woods.

"Go." Derek told me.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving without you. We're stronger in numbers, remember?"

But before either of us could slip out or argue more, we heard the front door being kicked in, followed by the voices of the hunters.

"No one home?" A man asked.

"Oh, he's home." A woman answered. I recognised her voice as Kate Argent's. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out," another male voice spoke up, "burying a bone in the backyard."

"Really?" Kate didn't sound too impressed. "A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, 'Too bad your sister  _bit it_  before she had her first litter'. Too bad she howled like a bitch, when we cut he in half!"

The change in Derek's body was instant. There was no point in trying to stop him, I knew that. The moment he was pissed, there was nothing I could do.

As he rushed out of the room, growling, I made a break for it. Jumping out of the window, I then ran as fast as I could, knowing I had to get as far away from the hunters as possible. My bare feet pounded on the cold dirt ground, but I fought through the pain as rocks and twigs cut through my skin. I just kept going, moving as fast as I could, hoping Derek would be okay.

…

Stiles' house was closer than mine. I had no idea whether I'd been followed or not, but I needed a break, so I headed for his place. Just like how he walked into our home without invitation, I hurried into his, panting hard and fast, slamming the door behind me before I pressed myself against it, trying to calm my rapid heart and breathing.

"Hello?!" I managed to call.

"Angie?"

The sound of running footsteps could be heard from the second floor as Stiles headed my way. He jumped down the steps as fast as he could, coming to stand by the front door with me, concern written all over his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I was training at Derek's. Hunters came. Not sure if they spotted me." I answered, feeling my heart rate slow and breathing calm more and more as the seconds rolled by.

Taking the time to look me over, he frowned at the shirt I was wearing. "Please tell me that's one of Scott's shirts."

"It's Derek's." I responded without a care. "I needed something wear, and he offered this. Don't make a big deal about it. Besides, I know I have some clothes here."

When my parents started arguing- before they got a divorce- I began to sleep here more often than not. The drama and tension was too much for me to handle, and Sheriff Stilinski was more than happy to offer Scott and I a bed every now and then. Soon enough this had become our home away form home, so it only felt natural to leave some spare clothes here.

Following Stiles, we headed up to his room so I could change.

As I slipped out of my clothes he sat by his desk, explaining his most recent dilemma. We'd both seen each other getting dressed before. It really didn't bother me that he was in the room as well- though he'd turned in the chair, his back to me.

"So, Lydia caught the Alpha on camera, and you've been trying to contact Scott and me to figure out what you should do with the footage?" I asked, trying to see the problem.

He nodded. "Exactly. Yes."

"Why didn't you just delete it?" I shrugged, slipping my tights off. "What else would we do with it?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you might want to see it?"

"No." The word came out more harshly than I'd intended. Quickly, I corrected and explained myself. "I mean… the thing attacked Scott and I, has murdered a bunch of people, and wants us to join the killing spree. The only time I want to see it is when we stop it."

Nodding his understanding, Stiles lifted Lydia's phone off his desk, and pressed a few buttons. "Done." He assured me as he set the phone down again. "It's deleted."

"Cool." I took a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Thanks."

…

Walking out of the bathroom- back at home- dressed in a baggy jumper that sat on me like a dress, I pressed my towel to my wet hair as I dried it. I took a few steps towards my bed before jumping out of my skin, seeing someone standing by my window. It took a second for me to get over the shock, but once I recovered I actually realised who it was.

"Derek?" Dropping my towel, I moved over to him, relief flooding into me. "You're okay." I breathed, relaxing my muscles that had been tense since I left his place.

Standing in front of him, my eyes roamed his body to make sure that he really was okay. Last time he dealt with Kate he nearly died from wolfsbane that was introduced into his system through a bullet wound… I wanted to make sure there wasn't a single scratch on him this time.

When I was sure he was definitely okay, I let out yet another sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I was worried sick. I thought they might have killed you. Or maybe you were dying in some ditch. I thought I'd never see you again. Then I thought about Scott and me, and the Alpha, and how we don't stand a chance without your help. We  _need_  your help. But it's not just that." I rambled uncontrollably and unconsciously. "The thought of you dying makes me feel sick to my stomach. I don't know what I'd do if anything-"

Grabbing my arms, Derek pulled me to him, cutting me off with a kiss that not only sealed my lips to his, but the shock from his actions had me freeze and fall silent. Everything faded away as I let myself kiss him back, my head went blank, my stomach fluttered and my skin rose with goosebumps...

Until my mind eventually caught up to what was happening.

Pulling back, I glared up at him. "You know, in movies and books and stuff where the guy shuts the girl up with a kiss… it's not romantic."

His lips turned up in a slight grin as he pulled away to give me some more space. "You were rambling. I wasn't sure how to stop you."

"So what, you thought  _kissing_  me was the answer?"

He simply shrugged in response.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at him, glaring. Then, I reached up, grabbed a fist full of shirt and pulled him down to my lips, sealing them with my own just as he'd done to me moments ago.

He kissed me back in an instant, his hands grabbing my waist and pulling me to him as he deepened the kiss. My head buzzed and skin vibrated as heat pulsed through my body. It was an unfamiliar feeling, at least to this intensity… but it felt incredible.  _He_  felt incredible. The lines of his body. The way he held me closely and tightly but carefully and cautiously, as if he thought he would break me but felt as if he had to protect me. The press of his lips against mine, eager and wanting.

But there was more. He smelt amazing, and tasted amazing and sounded amazing. If my eyes were open I'd be able to see how amazing he looked. Everything about him was incredible and amazing and just… perfect.

His hand slipped to the small of my back, pressing me against him more. It was then that he growled ever so slightly, but that was enough to wake me up.

Pulling back slightly, I looked up at him, confused and flushed. "What… what are we… what are we doing?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No." I shook my head. "Trust me, I really don't. I just don't want to get you in trouble. Scott will kill you if he finds out about this." It was true. Or, at least, he'd try to kill him.

Derek frowned slightly as if realising something. Looking away from me, he glanced at the door, listening out for something. "Where is Scott? And your mum?"

"They're at the school. Parent-teacher conferences."

"You didn't have to be there?"

"I'm top of my class… in all my classes. Straight A student. Who almost had enough credits last year to graduate early… so no," I grinned, shaking my head lightly at him, "I don't have to be there."

A slight smirk found its way onto his lips then. "Good." Leaning down, he pressed his lips against mine once more. Though the kiss wasn't as deep. It was still nice, still perfect, it was just a little more relaxed and sure.

Something occurred to me then. Pulling back slightly, it was my turn to frown a little. "Why are you here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay."

Smiling up at him, I felt my heart skip a beat. "You were worried. That's cute. Although, you could have brought my stuff back. I left my cardigan at your-" I cut myself short, seeing the look on his face. "Derek? What's wrong?"

His eyes fell to the ground as a troubled look crossed his features. "I can't go back there. Kate won't leave the place empty. She'll have hunters watching it day and night, waiting for me to go back."

"So… where are you supposed to live?"

When he stayed silent, I knew what he was trying not to say. He wasn't going to live anywhere, because he had nowhere else to go. At least that's what he thought, but he wasn't necessarily right.

"Stay here."

"What?"

I shrugged. "Stay here."

"What about your mum?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Contemplating the idea, he then shook his head. "Scott would never-"

"He doesn't have to know either." Grinning again, I grabbed his jacket and pulled his lips down to mine once more.

**  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Control**

I grinned against Derek's lips as he pressed them to mine in a deep and hungry kiss. His hands grasped my shirt, holding me against him. My hands clutched at his hair, pressing him against me.

Things between us were still very confusing. He'd been staying in my room- without anyone knowing- for a couple of nights now. We were still training, still doing what we said we would, only now there was the added distraction of our known attraction.

Something else had changed as well. On the night of the parent-teacher conference a mountain lion had come out of the woods and into the school parking lot. It didn't attack anyone but people got hurt in the panic. One of those people were Sheriff Stilinski.

It was a wake-up call for Scott. Seeing our best friend's dad get hurt like that made him realise he needed to learn how to help people. It wasn't just about the Alpha anymore.

Tonight had been the first night Derek decided to 'train' him. Only, it was a little different from the way he was training me. Apparently, he'd stalked my brother, waited until he was alone and vulnerable, and then chased him. All the while Scott thought it had been the Alpha hot on his trail.

Pulling away slightly, I looked up into Derek's dark eyes. "You chased him through the parking lot? Isn't that kinda cruel?"

"Can we not talk about your brother right now?" Leaning forward again, he pressed his lips against mine once more.

The two of us hadn't talked about what we're doing or what we were. All I knew was that he'd been sleeping on my bedroom floor, right beside me, for two nights. I had offered to take the floor so he could have the bed, but he refused. There was one point, last night, where wed been like this, lips together and heat growing, I had almost suggested we both take the bed... but then I chickened out.

Not tonight though.

His hands that were still gripping my shirt now began to pull the piece of clothing up and over my head. Our lips only broke apart for a brief moment before he captured mine again. I started tugging at his shirt then, wanting to feel the heat from his body against mine.

Once again, our lips parted as he helped me pull his shirt off. He threw it across the room as he turned me and started to walk us towards the bed, our lips eagerly seeking out more.

I fell onto my mattress with a couple of bounces, causing me to grin as I looked up to him. He didn't stay standing for much longer. Leaning down, he placed his knee on the bed between my legs as he pressed his lips to my chest, shoulders and neck. His hands grasped my hips, as he pushed his body against mine. My hands grasped at his hair, holding him against me.

He reached for the edge of my leggings, his fingers brushing my skin there. It was his way of asking for permission. We'd never gotten further than making out, but the want for more was always on the surface when we were together.

"Yes." I nodded, the word coming out breathy and needy.

A groan escaped his lips in response. He was just about to pull my pants down when he was stopped by the sound of my phone chiming and vibrating on my bedside table.

We both turned to look at it.

"Should I get that?"

Turning back to me, he pressed his lips against my collar bone. "No."

Grinning, I shifted and pulled his head towards mine so our lips could connect in a kiss. Biting at his lip, I moved my leg up to his side as his hand grasped my thigh, his body pressing down against me. I could feel all of him. It drove my lust and want to breaking point.

This time we were interrupted when his phone started to ring in his pocket. The vibrations buzzed against my thigh, adding to my pleasure. But I had a feeling that if we didn't answer our phones something bad might happen.

Sighing, I grabbed Derek's shoulder and pulled him away enough so I could sit up and reach for my phone. Unlocking it, I found an unread message which I then opened to read. "It's Scott."

"Me too." He told me as he checked his own phone.

Listening to the message Scott had left me, I felt my heart sink and worry pique. The Alpha had come after him.

…

Now dressed, I hurried down the stairs, making my way for the front door. I was determined to find where Scott was. The Alpha could still be out there, stalking him. He could be in danger. Scott didn't stand a chance on his own. I needed to find him.

Just as I threw the front door open, Scott ran into the house.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hands and pulled me to the stairs.

I let him lead me up the stairs and into his room where he locked the door and hurried to lock the window as well. He pulled the blinds down, closing them. Then he reached for his lamp, flicking it on.

We both jumped at the sight of Derek- now also fully dressed- sitting in the chair by the lamp.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Scott snapped at him, breathing heavily.

Ignoring him, Derek shrugged, getting to the point. "So, what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott rolled his eyes, answering sarcastically. "No, he didn't talk!" He snapped again.

I stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "It doesn't have to be through words, Scott. We're werewolves, we can communicate in more ways than just through speech, remember?"

"She's right." Derek nodded from where he still sat. "Did you get anything off him? An impression?"

Scott looked to the two of us, confused. "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath to keep himself from losing all patience, Derek pulled himself off from the chair and stepped closer to Scott. "Remember, your other senses are heightened. What kind of _feeling_  did you get from him?"

Pausing a moment, Scott thought about it, before he nodded as he remembered what had happened exactly. "Anger."

"Focused on you?" Derek asked, the look in his eyes making me stand a little closer to Scott.

If he was concerned that the Alpha was upset with my brother, then that meant nothing good was coming. Just the thought of this thing going after Scott made me sick to my stomach.

But Scott shook his head, reassuring me. "No, not… not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

Derek frowned at that last part. "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car." Scott answered. "In the condensation, you know?"

Watching Derek, my concern began to build again. The look on his face was doing nothing to calm my nerves… "Do you know what that means?"

"No, it's… it's nothing." Derek shook his head as he walked passed Scott and I without a glance.

I frowned, turning to grab his arm and stop him. "You can't just walk out of here like that."

"You can't ask us to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott added.

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek insisted before he turned to unlock and open the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott noted, causing Derek to stop again. "What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Scott and I standing there.

As much as I knew my efforts would be for nothing, I couldn't let him go do whatever dangerous and reckless thing he was thinking of doing now. Hurrying out of Scott's room, I rushed down the stairs and threw myself between Derek and the front door, pressing myself against the solid surface so he couldn't open it.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. Don't go alone. Please. Just… just come up to my room, sleep, we'll deal with it in the morning."

Taking a breath, he cupped my cheek and leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. "Go to bed, Angela. I'll see you tomorrow."

Moving me was as easy as moving a grain of sand. I didn't fight or plead anymore. I just stood there, watching as he walked out of the house. I had no idea what he was going to do now, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

…

I felt naked. Walking around the house during the weekend was one thing. But being at school without my cardigan? It made me feel vulnerable and bare. Derek had apologised for not getting it from his house. He knew how much it meant to me- though not why it meant so much. But despite wanting it back, I didn't want him risking his life by going back to the Hale house.

We both knew the hunters were probably waiting for him, watching the house twenty-four seven. The last thing I wanted was for him to go back there and get himself hurt- or killed- just for my cardigan.

Still, walking around school in just a pair of black leggings, an oversized woollen grey jumper, and some black ballet flats, wasn't enough. I could be wearing twenty layers of clothes, but without my cardigan I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Moving over to the lunch table where Stiles and Scott sat, I took notice to the fact that my brother was hiding behind a book, trying not to get seen by Allison as she sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

"So, he fill you in on everything?" I asked Stiles as I slid into the spot next to my brother.

"You mean did he tell me about how Derek wants to teach him control by letting his anger out? Yeah, he told me." Shaking his head, not hiding his disapproval, he gave me an accusing look. "This better not be how he's teaching you."

"We haven't really talked about that yet. It's been more about building my speed, strength and stamina." I noted, taking a carrot stick from my tray. "But I haven't exactly shown a lack of control… unlike my brother." We both looked to Scott then, seeing him still glancing over at Allison, trying to hide from her.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "I think the book's making it more obvious." Looking over his shoulder, he turned to Allison. "Besides, she's reading, anyway."

Peaking over the book slowly and carefully, Scott looked over to make sure Stiles was telling the truth. When he spotted Allison reading, he closed the book for a moment to see what Stiles was writing on a piece of paper, before he hid behind the book again. "So, did you come up with a plan?"

"I think so." Stiles answered, taking a bite from his apple.

Scott looked hopeful. "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." Stiles told him as if it should have been obvious. "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"That's a matter of opinion." I teased.

Ignoring my comment, Scott nodded at Stiles. "Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott agreed, not paying full attention to Stiles anymore.

Smiling, Stiles obviously felt pretty good. "Your Yoda I will be." He chuckled lightly, causing me to shake my head and smile out of amusement. But Scott did nothing, which caught Stiles' attention. "I said it backwards." He explained.

"Yeah, I know." Scott nodded.

Hearing the disinterested tone in Scott's voice, Stiles shook his head and began to gather his things- including the book my brother was still hiding behind. "All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah."

As Stiles walked off, Scott quickly hurried after him.

"Scott?" Allison called as she packed up her own things and went to go after my brother.

Now that I was by myself, I sighed and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I selected Derek's number and quickly sent him a message.

_I hope you're okay. Text me when you can, okay?_

_-A_

…

"You tied his hands behind his back and threw balls at him?" I gave Stiles an accusing look as I walked beside him.

It was the end of the day, and apparently a lot had happened during now and lunch.

Stiles and Scott had used their free period to go to the lacrosse field so they could see if Scott could control his temper. Apparently, he couldn't.

But when they went to class and Coach started to yell at and insult Scott for not doing his homework, Scott managed to stop himself from getting too angry… because Allison had been there to hold his hand and calm him.

That wasn't the only time she'd helped him control himself. Out on the field when he was turning at the end of the game, it was Allison's voice that pulled Scott back. Then in the locker room, he didn't try to kill her like he'd tried to kill Stiles. The first full moon we dealt with, the need to protect her pushed through the panic and pain of what was happening to him, and helped him focus.

"We were trying to help him." Stiles explained, the tone of his voice letting me know he knew how lame that sounded.

Stopping in my tracks, I grabbed his ear and pulled him down slightly so I was taller than him. "Don't ever do that again. Understand?"

"Ow, yes, ow!" he nodded against my hold.

"Good." Letting go of his ear, I continued down the path, heading for the parking lot where we were going to do something else he thought might help.

…

Walking around the corner, we found ourselves standing by a black pickup. A small group of guys stood off to the side, talking amongst themselves. They looked like they were the tough bully types. The kind that would kick your ass for just looking at them wrong.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Stiles. What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Hold on." Stiles was avoiding the question. "Okay." He stood in front of Scott, blocking his path. "Stay right there. Do you have your keys?" He asked, prompting Scott to pull his keys out. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." He lifted Scott's hand so it was in front of him, a key sticking up. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Scott paused for a moment, clearly puzzled, but still nodded.

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well…?_

"Okay." Stiles nodded back. "Just keep holding it right there." He gestured to the keys before grabbing my arm and leading us towards the truck.

I walked a step or so behind him watching as he pulled his own keys out from his pocket. "Stiles… what are you doing?"

But instead of answering, he scraped his keys along the side of the truck, leaving a long scratch against the shiny black pant.

My jaw dropped.  _Oh, my God_.

Grabbing my arm again, Stiles pulled me to the other side of the vehicle while I was still in shock, before he called out. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?!"

His voice was loud enough to get the attention of the other guys, who turned to see the long scratch… and Scott standing close by with his key sticking up.

"What the hell?!" one of them yelled as he started for my brother, the others following close behind.

Scott opened his mouth to explain, but was socked right in the jaw before he could utter a word.

"Oh, my God." Stiles flinched back as the group of guys began to beat Scott up.

I took a step towards them, feeling my own heart race. My anger bubbled and boiled. A need grew inside me, wanting nothing more than to rip these ass-holes apart.

Before I could take a second step, Stiles grabbed my arm to stop me. "Angie, wait-"

Turning, I growled at him, my eyes flashing yellow.

He quickly let go of me, lifting his hands up in surrender as fear flashed across his face. At that moment I didn't care about the fear though. All that mattered was Scott.

With nothing holding me back, I turned again and started towards the group kicking my brother as he lay on the ground, curled up into a ball. But as I was about to reach him, someone pulled the group apart first.

"Stop!" Mr Harris ordered. "Stop it right now!"

The groups of guys scattered in an instant, running off, leaving Scott lying there on the ground.

Hurrying over, I helped Scott to his feet, checking him over to make sure he was okay. The thing it, he was fine. Except for a little bit of blood, all his wounds were already healing…

"What do you three think you're doing?" Mr Harris glared at Stiles, Scott and me.

But instead of feeling bad for getting in trouble, Stiles couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he lifted a phone up. On the screen, we could see Scott's heart rate, and the fact that he'd managed to get it under control after all.

_Huh, I guess he really was helping… kind of._

…

Getting detention wasn't something that happened to me on a regular basis. Most of the time when Scott, Stiles and I did something stupid, I managed to get out of trouble. This time I hadn't been so lucky.

Mr Harris had the three off us sitting in his lab, in silence. It was painful.

Being stuck in here was bad enough, but not being able to talk, or check my phone, or do anything was torture. I'd been planning on finding Derek the moment Scott went off to work. There's be no distractions or complications. The two of us could talk confidentially and openly about everything.

After thinking about it all day, I'd come to the conclusion that I didn't like him going off on his own. I didn't like him putting himself in danger. It sucked. It made me worry and stress. I couldn't handle it. So, if he was going to go out looking for the Alpha, then he was just going to have to take me with him. I wasn't letting him do this on his own anymore.

From where he sat with Stiles at the table in front of mine, Scott sighed. "Excuse me sir?" He called to Harris, getting the chemistry teacher's attention. "I know it's detention and all, but, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired."

Mr Harris simply gave an uncaring smile before he turned back to whatever he'd been doing before.

Shaking his head, Scott sighed again, clearly annoyed. But seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, he took the time to talk to Stiles, hoping to fix the small kink in their friendship. "You knew I would heal."

Stiles gave a short nod. "Yep."

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed. "Well, that one's obvious."

I cleared my throat behind them. As they turned to me, I glared at Stiles. "You do something like that again, and I'm gonna key your Jeep."

His eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Scott turned back to Stiles, going on as if I hadn't said a word. "Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me."

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles assured him. "Look, the two of you," he gestured to Scott and myself, "you have something. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know." Scott nodded. "And I will."

" _We_  will." I corrected, smiling at the two of them as they turned to me again.

Mr Harris spoke up then. "All right, the three of you, out of here."

Not needing to be told twice, Scott, Stiles and I hurriedly grabbed our things and headed for the door, getting out of there as soon as possible.

…

Scott and I watched as Stiles drove off after dropping us at the vet clinic. Once he was gone we turned for the building, heading for the front door. As much as I wanted to go looking for Derek, I wanted to be here with Scott to help explain why he's so late.

Only, as we entered the clinic, we were met with a scene I never would have seen coming. Derek held Deaton up in the air… by the arms of the chair he was taped to.

"What are you doing?!" Scott flicked the lights on and hurried in ahead of me.

Turning his head as much as he could, Deaton called out to us. "Scott, Angela, get out of here!"

Derek dropped him to the ground and quickly punched him across the face, knocking Deaton out in an instant.

I moved quickly, putting myself between Deaton and Derek before anymore punches could be thrown. "Don't." I warned, voice scarily calm.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek explained, clearly wanting me to move.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked as he stood beside me, ready to defend Deaton- or myself- in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

Scott looked from Derek, to Deaton, and then back. "You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." Derek answered simply before he went to grab at Deaton again.

Scott grabbed his arm and stopped him. I growled a warning, moving myself in front of Deaton more. Our fangs and claws were out, Scott's face a little hairier, our eyes glowing a golden yellow.

As soon as Scott let go of Derek he began to back up, looking to my brother and I in shock… and maybe even a little fear.

Seeing him move from Deaton, I relaxed enough to put the wolf away, just as Scott did the same. But we were still on edge, still ready to do whatever might be necessary in order to protect Deaton.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see us get angry." Scott warned.

Derek didn't move, or speak. He just stood there, the look of shock still in place as he continued to look at Scott and me.

Trusting that he wouldn't do anything stupid, I started moving around to get some things so I could fix Deaton up. I didn't say a word either. The tension in the room was too thick and heavy, preventing me from coming up with something to say. Once I set some things on the table close to where Deaton sat, Scott started to help me clean the blood from our boss's face.

Derek began to pace, putting me on edge. But I still stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

After a moment or so he came over to us. "Do you have a plan?"

Scott and I shared a look, a silent message being passed between us. We both knew in order to know who the Alpha was, we had to face it. The only way we could do that was if he came to us. In order for him to come to us, we had to call him…

"Just give us an hour." Scott told him, not willing to give him anything more.

"Then what?" Derek asked expectantly.

Breaking my silence, I turned away from Deaton and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him to the side a little. "Scott and I are going to figure this out, okay? For now… I need you to go… and I need you to take Deaton."

He looked sceptical and surprised. "You want me to take him?" He gestured to my boss.

I nodded. "I'm trusting you, okay? Don't hurt him. Just… watch him. Then come meet us at the school, in the parking lot. Okay?"

Glancing over my shoulder again, he gave a tight nod as his eyes landed on the doctor. "Fine. I won't touch him. But if he's the Alpha-"

"I know." I cut him off, not needing him to say the words. "If he's the Alpha, he has to die."

 

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Red**

I climbed out of Stiles' Jeep right behind Scott, following him to the back of the car where Stiles already stood, a sceptical look on his face.

"This is a terrible idea."

"Yeah, I know." Scott nodded, not even bothering to deny the fact.

"It's the best we could do with such short notice." I explained. It was the truth. It's not like Derek gave us a lot of options.

Looking from me to Scott, Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "What, so we're still gonna do it?

"Can you think of something better?" Scott countered.

Honestly, if Stiles thought of  _anything_  at this point, I would go for it. This had to be the worst idea I'd ever heard… and I'd come up with part of it myself.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott told him, knowing we were running out of time.

It was dark, and the school was empty. The only time we could do this without getting noticed- or busted- was at night. This also meant we were under a cover of creepiness. Not only was this plan terrible, but having to do it now and here just made it so much worse.  _Feels like we're about to enter some kind of horror movie…_

As Stiles opened up the back of his Jeep, Derek pulled up, stopping right by us. I shifted on the spot, tugging on the sleeves of my jumper- wishing it was my cardigan- as I watched Derek get out of the vehicle.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked him as Stiles stood next to us again, only with a pair of bolt cutters now in hand.

"He's in the back." Derek answered simply, closing his door before moving around to stand at the front of his car where we were gathered.

Scott, Stiles and I moved to take a look, making sure Deaton was still okay and actually in the back. He was, and he seemed to be unharmed… but he didn't look comfortable. It looked like Derek had just shoved him in there without a care. Not before gaging and tying him up though.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles noted sarcastically.

Nudging Stiles to shut up and follow him, Scott turned without a word and headed for the doors of the school.

Seeing my brother and friend walk off, Derek called out to them. "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott shrugged. "I'm gonna see if you're right." He explained before he continued for the doors, disappearing into the darkened school.

As soon as we were alone, Derek turned to me. Neither of us spoke. We just looked at each other, unsure and uncomfortable.  _Well, this is going to be fun…_

Sighing, I moved to lean against the back of Stiles Jeep, waiting for Scott and Stiles to do their thing. I kicked at the ground, my eyes refusing to look up at Derek. I just didn't know what to say to him. When he came over to stand beside me, it was a shock. When he broke the silence, it was an even bigger shock.

"You're not going with them." It wasn't a question. It was an open comment that could start a conversation, so I went with it.

I shrugged. "It was my idea to come here, away from people. It was Scott's idea to go in and use the school's sound system for added effect."

"What are they doing in there?"

Before I could answer we heard the sound system turn on, followed by the sound of Scott howling… well, his attempt at a howl. I sounded more like a cat trying to sing while on its death bed.

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I told him it probably wouldn't work." I noted, a smile tugging on my lips. "It's not like he's had control long enough to do something as big as howl."

"You're telling me he's trying to call the Alpha here, with the sound system?" Derek's face looked as if that both alarmed him, and pissed him off.

"Yeah…"

Pushing away from Stiles' Jeep, he took a few steps towards the school's doors, but stopped as the sound system turned on again.

This time the howl that came through shook me to my core. I could feel it in my bones, my veins, my whole being. It woke the wolf inside me, not to the point of change, but to the point of alertness. I was aware of exactly where Scott was.

Instead of continuing for the school, Derek came back to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. His grip was tight, but not because he was angry. No, now he was worried. The feeling was practically vibrating off him. "Stay close." He told me, his eyes scanning the area surrounding us.

I looked up at him. "Derek? What is it?"

The doors to the school opened as Scott and Stiles hurried out, grinning widely.

Derek turned to glare at them. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles chuckled. "And it was  _awesome_."

But Derek wasn't listening to them anymore. He'd tensed beside me, something catching his attention. "Shut up." He told Stiles, looking through him, trying to concentrate.

Stiles frowned. "Don't be such a sour-wolf."

I shook my head at my friend. "Now's really not the time, okay?"

We all fell silent or a moment as Derek continued to listen out for something, but we were distracted when Scott stepped up to the backseat of Derek's car, and looked in.

"What'd you do with him?"

"What?" Derek turned, confused. Only when we all looked, we found the backseat empty. Deaton was gone.

Turning away from the car, I looked to Scott and Stiles. "He didn't do anything." I assured them. "I was right here with him. Nothing happened."

We were all looking around for any sign of Deaton, that we didn't notice or hear the Alpha come up from behind Derek and me. Suddenly Derek flinched beside me before he started to cough and gag, blood seeping out of his mouth. His shirt was ripped from the long and sharp claws that had stabbed him in the back, right through his chest. Derek was lifted off the ground as the Alpha's claw stayed buried deep into Derek's back.

I let out a shrill scream as I stood there, frozen on the spot, my eyes looking up at Derek in horror.

"Come on!" Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me along, Stiles right beside us.

Fighting against Scott's hold, I tried to get back to Derek. I couldn't tear my eyes off him as he continued to bleed from his wounds and his mouth. But Scott just kept pulling me along, Stiles joining when he realised I was struggling.

As we reached the school doors the Alpha threw Derek through the air. He collided with the school wall and fell into the leaves and dirt below. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't even blink...

" _Derek_!" I screamed again, tears pouring down my face.

But Scott was still right there, pulling me along. "Angie! Come on!"

Once we were inside, Stiles and Scott slammed the doors closed and pressed themselves against them, hoping their weight would be enough to keep the Alpha out. But we all knew it wouldn't be. Despite the fact that I was still crying and shaking after seeing the Alpha attack and throw Derek, I knew I had to help. I moved to stand by Scott, pressing myself against the door as well, staying low just as they were, not wanting to be seen. But even my added weight wouldn't keep the Alpha out.

"Lock it!" Scott told Stiles.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles noted, freaking out as much as my brother and I were.

"Grab something!" Scott snapped.

"What?"

"Anything!" Scott and I answered at the same time.

Stiles stood up more, looking out of the window in the door. His eyes went wide, letting us know he found what he'd been looking for.

"What?" Scott stood to take a look at whatever Stiles was staring at.

I stood as well, seeing the bolt cutters lying a few feet from the door. "No, Stiles." I shook my head, knowing what he as thinking.

"Yes." He pressed the torch into Scott's chest, mind already made up.

Scott was on my side, not wanting our friend to go out there. It was a suicide mission. "Stiles, no. Please, don't."

Then, much to Scott and my shock and horror, Stiles opened the door and hurried out.

He closed the door behind him, stopping us from stopping him. Scott and I stood at a window each, watching Stiles and everything else. My eyes scanned the area, looking out for the Alpha, waiting for it. I knew he was still around. I knew there was no way it would have just left. Scott called him here, and he wasn't going to leave without getting what he wanted.

Movement from behind Stiles' Jeep caught my attention. The Alpha crawled out from behind it, growling lowly. He paused, his red eyes looking to Scott and I before falling to Stiles.

_Oh, no… Oh, God no._

"Come back! Come back!" Scott called to Stiles, banging on the door.

I yelled and pushed against the door as well. "Stiles! Stiles, come back!"

Hearing us, Stiles turned to us, seeing the panic in his eye. Then he looked over his shoulder, seeing the Alpha. The moment their eyes locked, the Alpha pounced.

Stiles moved quickly, keeping a tight grip on the bolt cutters as he hurried back to the doors as Scott and I opened them for him. Once he was inside we slammed them shut. Then he slid the bolt cutters into place between the long, horizontal door handles. They wouldn't hold for long, but they'd at least give us some time.

"Come on." I grabbed both Scott's and Stiles' arm before pulling them down the hall. We needed to find a way out of there, and fast.

…

Hurrying into one of the classrooms, we all moved to the teachers, planning on moving it in front of the door.

But before we got it far, Stiles stopped us. "Wait. The door's not gonna keep it out." He noted.

Scott and I nodded. "We know."

"It's your boss." Stiles looked so sure of that fact.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Deaton, the Alpha. Your boss." Stiles told him.

I could see the logic of his reasoning, but I couldn't believe it. If Deaton was a werewolf, why was he only doing all of this now? Why'd he bite Scott and I now?

Scott shook his head. "No."

"Yes." Stiles stood his ground. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"It can't be." Scott didn't sound as sure as Stiles…

"Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air?" Stiles shrugged, though the sarcasm was just a defence right now. He was still freaking out. "That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott told him.

"Scott's right. It's not Deaton." I agreed, knowing in my gut that it wasn't him.

"He killed Derek, Angie."

My heart sunk. Flinching, I let go of the desk and took a step back, shaking my head. "Derek's not dead." My voice shook, eyes watering once more.

Stiles couldn't see the pure panic I was experiencing as he pushed his point across. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"No." My head and voice continued to shake. "No. He can't be."

Scott turned, hearing the tone in my voice, sensing something was wrong. One look at me and he could tell I was on the brink of having a meltdown. "Stiles, stop." Moving away from the desk, he came to stand by me. "What do we do?" He asked me, knowing I could control myself if given something else to focus on.

Taking a deep breath, I thought about it for a moment, weighing out our options, before coming up with the best plan I could think of at that time. "We have to get to Stiles' Jeep. We can't out run the Alpha, but we might be able to out drive it. We get to the Jeep and we get out of here."

"And you two seriously think about quitting your jobs." Stiles added.

I shot him a quick glare before turning and moving towards the window. Scanning the area, I looked for any sign of the Alpha, hoping we'd have a chance to make a break for it and get to Stiles' Jeep now. Scott came to stand beside me, reaching to open a window, but Stiles and I stopped him.

"They don't open." I noted.

"The school's climate-controlled." Stiles added.

Scott sighed. "Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles had a good point. We break the window and it doesn't matter how far away the Alpha is, he'll find us, and he'll catch us.

Scot obviously hadn't made that conclusion yet. "Then… then we run really fast." He suggested. " _Really_  fast." Turning, he looked to Stiles' Jeep, only to tense beside me. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

I looked over Scott's shoulder and towards the vehicle, seeing the problem, it looked like the hood had been crushed…

"It's bent." Scott explained.

"Like, dented?" Stiles asked as he pushed passed to get a look.

"No, I mean bent." Scott repeated.

"What the hell-"

Before Stiles could finish the window beside us smashed as something came through and into the room. We all fell to the ground, pressing ourselves against the wall as we looked at whatever had been thrown in.

Stiles turned the torch light onto it and froze. "That's my battery." He went to get up, but Scott and I pulled him back down.

"Don't move." Scott told him.

"We have to move." Stiles argued.

"He could be right outside." Scott told him.

I looked passed Stiles and to my brother. "He  _is_  right outside. Okay, he's there and he knows we're here. We gotta go.  _Now_."

"Just let me take a look." Scott shifted and turned before slowly rising so he could look out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked after a moment.

Scott shook his head. "No."

"Move now?" Stiles looked from Scott to me.

Scott and I nodded at the same time. "Move now."

Getting to our feet, we crept out of the classroom as silently as possible, having no idea where to go now, or how to get out. As soon as we were in the hallway Scott started to go right, heading towards more classrooms. But the last thing we needed right now is to walk into the same situation we'd just walked out of. We needed to be smart about what we were doing…

I grabbed Scott's jacket a stopped him.

He turned to me, confused. "What?"

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles seemed to be on the same page as me.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott noted.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Or somewhere with  _less_  windows."

Breathing heavily, Scott thought about it for a moment before making a suggestion. "The locker room."

"Sounds good to me." I nodded, heading down the hall and towards the boys' locker room.

…

Stiles closed the locker room door behind us before moving over to stand with Scott and I in the middle of the open space.

"Call your dad." Scott told him.

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything." Scott shrugged, desperate. "There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles countered. "What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Scott noted.

I shook my head. "Guns won't do anything to this thing. Stiles is right, we can't call his dad. We'll just be putting more people in danger. We're going to have to figure this out ourselves."

Knowing I was right, Scott sighed. "Then we… then we have to get out a make a run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles had a good point… it's why we decided to call the Alpha here in the first place.

It was then that Scott offered the worst solution I'd ever heard. "What about Derek's car?"

"That could work." Stiles nodded, agreeing with him. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body," he made a noise of disgust before going on, "and then we take his car."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head again. "No."

"It's the only way we're getting out of here, Angie." Scott wasn't wrong…

If we were going to do this, then I had a condition. "Fine, then we're taking Derek. We're not leaving him behind."

Scott nodded as if that was already a given. "Of course."

"Fine." Stiles shrugged. "Whatever." Turning, he started for the door to leave. But just as he went to reach for the handle, a noise outside the room had both Scott and I reaching out to stop him. Stiles looked to each of us. "What?"

"We heard something." Scott whispered.

"Like what?" Stiles jumped, terrified.

"Shh." Scott and I shushed him.

Whatever was outside was moving closer. Stiles could hear it too now.

The three of us backed up to the middle of the room again, our eyes glued to the door, watching, waiting, listening to whatever it was near the door. Scott reached over to take the torch from Stiles, who quickly turned it off, hoping it hadn't given our location away.

"Hide." Scott told us.

Without wasting a second, Stiles ducked into one of the lockers with a loud clatter and clang. Scott and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

Having no other choice, Scott and I looked to each other one last time, before hurrying into a locker each. We were right beside each other, and across from Stiles. None of us said a word or moved as we stayed in the tight spaces.

When the door opened, we all heard it. My heart began to race. I knew the Alpha would be able to hear it. I knew he'd be able to find it if I didn't control myself.

Taking a deep breath, I focused. I concentrated on the fact that if I didn't calm down I would get us all killed. I would get Stiles killed. I would get Scott killed. I would get me killed.

_Come on, Angela. Get a grip. You can do this. Just breath. Easy does it._

Surprisingly, it worked. My heat began to beat at a regular pace as I focused on keeping myself calm. My breathing came out quiet and shallow, so it wouldn't give me away either. Despite the fear still coursing through me, I still managed to get control. That was until the locker door beside mine was opened.

Stiles screamed. A man screamed. Scott screamed. I screamed. We were all screaming as the three of us fell out of the lockers and came face to face… with the janitor.

He took a deep breath, pressing his hand to his chest. "Son of a bitch!"

"Shh, quiet!" Stiles told him.

But the janitor just turned to glare at the three of us. "Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, get out."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles tried, but the janitor wasn't having any of it.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor grabbed Scott and pushed him towards the door. We had no choice but to listen.

Once we were out in the hall, Stiles turned back to him. "God, just one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go." The janitor told us.

Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled back into the locker room, the door closing the moment he was inside. Then he was thrown against it. Scott, Stiles and I watched as the frosted glass was splattered with blood as the sound of the janitor's screams echoed around us.

Reaching for the door, Scott and I went to help the janitor, to pull him out of there before the Alpha killed him. But Stiles grabbed and pulled us away, dragging us down the hall.

"He's gone." He told us. "He's gone."

…

We ran down the hall, as hard and fast as we could. Hearts pounding in our chests, Stiles, Scott and I threw ourselves at the double doors in front of us. But instead of opening, they only budged a little.

"What the hell?" Scott pulled back as Stiles continued to try and shove the door open.

I peeked through the crack off the door to take a look, feeling my heart sink. "He pushed a dumpster in front of the door." I told them as I stepped away. "He's locked us in." Shaking my head, I looked down the hall. "We gotta find another way out. Come on."

Stiles and Scott were right behind me as I led us through the school. We were walking down a passage way on the second floor, the wall to out left was made completely out of windows which looked down to a courtyard below. If the circumstances weren't so stressful and tense, I might have appreciated how beautiful it looked in the moonlight.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles rambled, freaking out. Though I didn't blame him- for freaking out, and not wanting to die here.

"We're not going to die." Scott snapped, trying to reassure him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Stiles turned to look behind him. "God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Us." I answered, voice surprisingly calmer than theirs now. I would freak out and cry later, right now they needed someone level headed and ready to lead. "He wants Scott and me. He'll be stronger with a pack."

"Great." Stiles scoffed. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… that's beautiful."

Suddenly Scott grabbed my arm as he came to a stop. He was looking out the windows and across to the other side of the building. I followed his gaze and froze. Standing there, on the roof, watching us, was the Alpha, its red eyes boring into ours.

The moment we all looked to it, the Alpha paused for barely a second before it began to run, heading our way.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" I pushed at the boys, shoving them down the hall.

We were racing around the corner just as the Alpha smashed through the glass windows and into the hall. He was right behind us now, hot on our trail… our chances were dwindling by the second.

…

I have no idea how, but the three of us had managed to stay away from the Alpha long enough to get down to the basement. But it's not like that was any better than being anywhere else. Sure, there were no windows, but that didn't matter when the Alpha was already inside. Also, no windows meant no exit. We were trapped like rats down here.

Hurrying around some old and rusted lockers, Stiles, Scott and I ducked behind them for cover, taking a moment to catch our breaths and calm ourselves. We needed to think.

The Alpha wouldn't be too far behind. He'd know we're down here. It wouldn't take long for him to find us. So, if we wanted to get out of here alive, we were going to have to be smart. We were going to have to out think this thing.

Noise halted my thoughts as my ears strained to listen out. The Alpha was now in the basement.

Scott ducked around the corner to see what was happening, before he turned back to Stiles and me, giving a short nod. "Go."

Not needing to be told twice, Stiles and I hurried around the lockers and towards the exit, Scott right behind us. Now that the Alpha was down here, maybe we could make a break for it. But just as we were about to reach the door, we heard it again… and he wasn't far.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles noted as we backed up.

"Like what?" Scott asked, out of ideas.

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it… something."

The sound of glass shattering and something banging had the three of us jump in fright. He was getting closer.

We passed an open door, still backing up. Only Stiles paused and looked into the room, an idea forming. He reached into his pockets, jangling his keys slightly, causing the Alpha to growl from wherever he was.

"Wait a minute, no-" Scott tried to warn Stiles, but he wouldn't listen.

Shushing Scott, Stiles pulled his keys out of his pocket as he stood closer to the open door, sticking out into the hall. He looked down in the direction of the Alpha, took a breath, and threw the keys into the room.

The Alpha growled and came running, heading our way.

Stiles grabbed Scott and I, and hid us behind the door as the Alpha ran into the room. Then Stiles pushed against the door, slamming it shut and locking it, trapping the Alpha inside. "The desk." He gestured to a desk nearby, as he pressed his body to the door. "Come on, the desk."

Hurrying, Scott and I grabbed the desk and moved it in front of the door as Stiles moved. We placed it in a way so there was only an inch or so between the desk and the wall across from the door. That way, if the Alpha tried to push his way out, he wouldn't be able to.

As if knowing he was now trapped, the Alpha roared and growled from inside the room.

"Come on, get across." Stiles gestured for Scott and me to jump over to his side. "Come on!"

I paused a moment, feeling a little apprehensive about climbing over the desk and moving passed the door. There was a small window that looked into the room, and the last thing I wanted was for the Alpha to see me, or for me to see it.

Scott moved quickly, getting it over and done with. As soon as he was on the other side, he turned to me, nodding. "Come on, Angie." He encouraged. "Just jump over."

Taking a breath, I braced my hands on the table and jumped onto the top. But as I was about to jump to the other side I looked towards the doors and locked eyes with the Alpha.

The red was bright and powerful. It felt like the colour buried itself into my soul, searching it, claiming it. There was something in its gaze that made me feel as if I belonged him. My nerves and cells listened and tingled in anticipation. It felt like something inside me was waiting. It felt as if part of me recognised the Alpha. It felt like he was trying to connect to that part inside me. It felt as if the moment his teeth pierced my skin I was no longer my own person…

A hand tugged on mine, pulling me off the table.

"You okay?" Scott asked, genuinely concerned.

The second my eyes were no longer looking into that red, the spell was broken. "Yeah." I nodded. "Fine."

Stiles took that moment to lean in closer to the door, trying to peek inside.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, grabbing our friend to pull him back.

"I just wanna get a look." Stiles explained.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He's insane. He's literally insane."

"Look, it's trapped, okay?" Stiles tried to reassure us. "It's not gonna get out." He shrugged before climbing onto the table. He leaned in towards the window, peering into the room. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-"

"Shut up." Scott warned him, not wanting to piss the Alpha off any more.

Stiles turned to us. "I'm not scared of this thing."

The Alpha slammed against the door then, causing Stiles to practically jump out of his skin as he fell of the table.

He scurried back to his feet and stood beside Scott and me, trying to play it cool. "I'm not scared of you!" He called. "Right, 'cause you're in thee, and we're out here. You're not going any-"

The sound of something crashing and breaking inside the room shut Stiles up.

The three of us slowly looked up to the ceiling seconds before we heard the sound of the Alpha moving on top of us.

"Oh, crap…" I started backing up, grabbing Scott's and Stiles' arms as I did. "Run…" The ceiling creaked. "Run." The ceiling dented. " _Run_!"

**  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Run**

Still running around the basement, trying to get away from the Alpha, I felt my heart thumping in my chest like a drum, its beat ringing loud in my ears. No matter how much I wanted to stay in control, the longer we ran the worse I felt about everything. We were running out of options, and the Alpha was closing in. Things were not looking good...

"Wait." Scott stopped us suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

I paused and waited for my heart to calm enough so I could listen. "Is that a phone ringing?"

Stiles looked to the two of us. "What?"

"I know that ring." Scott tensed. "It's Allison's phone." He turned to me. "Your phone. I need your phone."

Hearing- and understanding- the urgency in his voice, I pulled my phone out and handed to him without a word.

Allison meant a lot to Scott, so I understood why he was so concerned. But it wasn't just that. It could be anyone in the building and I'd be worried. I was pretty sure the Alpha would kill anyone at this point.

Grabbing my phone, Scott quickly flicked through my contacts before finding Allison's number. There was a pause as he waited for her to pick up. "No, it's me. Where are you?" He asked, getting to the point. There was another pause before he pressed her for more. "Where are your right now?" Her answer didn't seem to be enough. " _Where_? Where are you exactly?" He nodded, listening to her. "Get to the lobby. Go now."

As he hung up, I took my phone from him. "Lobby?"

"Yeah." He nodded again.

"The Alpha might have heard." I noted.

"Then let's get there first." He suggested before running off, heading for the nearest staircase that would lead us to the next floor and out of the basement.

…

Stiles pushed the lobby doors open, holding them for Scott and me as we rushed into the room. Allison was there already, standing in the middle of the space, waiting for us like Scott had told her to.

"Why did you come?" He asked moving towards her, freaking out. "What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to." She answered.

I frowned. "Wait, what?"

Confused, she lifted her phone to show as a message that appeared to be signed by Scott. But as she looked to our faces, hers dropped. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't sent this message?"

"Because I didn't." Scott told her.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles interjected, knowing there were more pressing issues to deal with right now… oh, like getting out of here alive.

Allison nodded. "Jackson did."

"Jackson's here, too?"

"And Lydia." Allison added.

I groaned. "Great."

"What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as her phone began to ring. Bringing it to her ear, she answered it. "Where are you?"

Another set of doors opened then. We all jumped, not knowing what to expect. But when we saw that it was only Jackson and Lydia, we relaxed a little.  _Well, at least we don't have to go looking for them_.

Sighing, Lydia hung up on Allison and tucked her phone into her pocket as she and Jackson came to stand with us. "Finally. Can we go now?"

We all nodded, about to head for the exit. But the sound of a heavy thud above had the six of us freeze and look up.

"Run!" Scott yelled.

Just as we made a break for the stairs, the ceiling collapsed as the Alpha fell through. But we didn't stop. We didn't turn back. We just kept going, knowing we had to get the hell out of there before he caught up to us.

…

Bursting through the cafeteria doors, Scott and Jackson quickly turned to lock the doors behind us as Allison and Lydia started to grab things they could use to barricade the door. I was just about to help when I paused, noticing how bright the room was.

Slowly, I turned to my left, seeing a wall of windows beside me. Also to my left stood Stiles, who was also looking at the windows, thinking the same thing as me. We could block the doors with anything and everything, but there was no way we could block all these windows.

"Scott, wait, not here." He called to my brother, who didn't listen. None of the others listened. Instead they just kept moving things to block the door.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia was on the verge of tears.

"Will you just help me?" Scott told them, unable to answer their questions. "The chairs. Stack the chairs."

I sighed. "Scott, wait. Okay, just hold on." But they still weren't listening.

"You guys, just listen to us." Stiles tried again. "Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?"

Still, they continued to stack everything in front of the door. The only door that would lead us somewhere other than the next floor up, might I add. So, not only were they wasting their time trying to keep the Alpha out, they were also locking us in.

" _Guys_!" I yelled.

They all stopped and turned to Stiles at the sound of my suddenly outburst.

"Okay, nice work." Stiles nodded to the barricade. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?" He asked, gesturing to all the windows.

All their faces fell as they realised what they'd just done.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Allison noted as she turned to Scott for answers. "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

Sighing, he pulled away from her and moved over to one of the tables, leaning against it as he tried to think of a way to explain without telling them the truth… or at least all of it.

Seeing my brother struggling to come up with something, Stiles spoke up. "Somebody killed the janitor."

Lydia grabbed Jackson's arm. "What?"

I nodded, going along with it. I mean, it's the truth... doesn't mean we have to tell them the whole truth. "He's right. The janitor's dead. We saw it."

Shaking her head, Allison looked to Scott again. "What are they talking about? Is this a joke?"

"What…" Jackson stepped forward. "Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no." Lydia shook her head. "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

Jackson cut her off. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison pressed, wanting to know. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott?"

"I-I-I don't know." He stammered. "I just… If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked. "he's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison really wanted to know. She wasn't going to drop it… "Who was it?" She looked from Scott to Stiles and me, and then back.

"It's Derek."

My jaw dropped at Scott's answered. Part of me, the rational part, understood his choice. But the emotional part that was attached to Derek and still getting over what happened to him, couldn't believe what my brother was saying.

He turned to us, sounding more convincing as he repeated himself. "It's Derek Hale."

Jackson frowned, confused- or unconvinced, or both. "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him." Scott told her.

"The mountain lion-"

Scott cut Lydia off harshly. "No! Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time." Scott told them, lying through his teeth. "He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now… he's going to kill us, too."

Jackson turned to Stiles, determined. "Call the cops."

"No." Stiles told him, standing his ground.

I understood why. His dad was everything he had. He'd do anything for his dad. So there was no way he was going to lead his dad into danger. No matter how much back up and how many guns he brought, none of it would be enough to stop the Alpha and save us all.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Jackson asked, clearly disagreeing with Stiles' choice.

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish?  _Noh_." Stiles shrugged. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson snapped, agitated and running out of patience. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia moved away from the group and pulled out her phone to dial the police.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stiles went to stop her, but was grabbed and pulled away by Jackson.

Moving to stand between Jackson and Stiles, I stood up for my friend. "Back off, Whittemore." A growl was edging to be released, but I held it back as I glared up at Jackson.

Ignoring us, Lydia dialled 9-1-1. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to-" She stopped as whoever was on the other line spoke. "But-" There was another pause before she lowered the phone from her ear and turned to us. "She hung up on me."

Allison's brows rose in disbelief. "The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school." Lydia explained. "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay," Allison shrugged, "then call again."

Stiles shook his head. "No, they won't trace a cell. And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the- What- What is this?" Running a hand through her hair, Allison tried to process everything. "Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

As if on cue, everyone turned to look at Scott expectantly.

I was grateful. Having that kind of pressure would be too much. It seemed Scott wasn't dealing with it either. He had no idea how to explain and lie our way out of this.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" He snapped, looking to each of us.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No." Scott shook his head, before realising how sure he sounded. "I mean, I don't know." He corrected himself.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, unable to handle the stress of the situation.

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles grabbed Scott and led him away from the rest of us.

While the two of them spoke, I looked to the other. "Look, we can talk about the details of the situation later, okay? But right now we need to focus on finding a way out. Our lives may very well depend on it. So, who has an idea? And don't suggest the police, or running, because none of those have worked so far."

Jackson thought about it for a moment before nodding as he tuned to Scott and Stiles. "Okay, assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Scott- surprisingly- agreed. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

But even that wasn't enough to sway Stiles into submission. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He stood his ground.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson went to snatch Stiles' phone from him.

Acting out of instinct, without even thinking about what I was doing, I pulled my fist back before bringing it forward, right into Jackson's face… hard. So hard, he stumbled a few steps and fell to the ground.

"Jackson!" Allison moved to check on him, concern smothering her voice. "Are you okay?" She turned back to look at Scott, Stiles and I, clearly unimpressed, before she focused on Jackson again. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sighing with guilt, Stiles pulled out his phone. "Dad, hey, it's me." There was a pause before he rolled his eyes. "And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." He said, right before something heavy banged on the blocked door. "We're at the school, okay?" He added, with more urgency. "We're at the school."

The Alpha just kept banging on the door, trying to get in, pushing against the barricades. Everything shook, giving way. It was obvious there wasn't a lot of time before those doors were opening, and it was coming it.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles noted, eyes glued to the doors, voice surprisingly calm.

"Which only goes up." Scott commented as Allison held onto him, terrified out of her wits.

Stiles shrugged. "Up is better than here."

"He's right." I turned to the two couples as the girls hide behind Jackson and Scott- who didn't look too confident either. "Everybody, go!"

Not needing to be told twice, everyone turned and made a break for it, running for the doors that led to the kitchen as fast as possible. I was behind them, just a step or two between me and the next person. As I reached the doors, I took a chance and glanced back for a brief moment, right when the doors were pushed open enough for the Alpha to peer in.

 _Oh, crap_ … "Go, go, go, go, go!" I told the others, running hard and fast, knowing our window of opportunity was running out fast.

The Alpha was coming, and it wouldn't take long for him to catch up.

…

We all hurried into one of the science rooms. Once the door shut behind us, Scott grabbed a chair and jammed it against the door in the hopes that it might keep the Alpha out- it wouldn't.

Taking a breath, trying to sort through his thoughts and feelings, Scott turned to the rest of us. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Six, if two people sit on laps."

"Six?" Allison would have scoffed if the circumstances weren't so dire. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter." Stiles shook his head, shutting down whatever plan might have been forming. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

Looking around, trying to come up with another plan, Scott gestured to another door. "What about this?" He asked, moving towards it. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles noted.

I sighed. "Even you and I would have trouble breaking through that." I mumbled so only my brother and best friend heard me.

Thinking it over again, Scott's eyes went wide with yet another plan. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrected.

But despite how unpromising this idea was, it was the most feasible one. "Scott's right. The two of us can go out there, find him, and bring the key back. We're our best options."

Scott nodded. "We can get it. We can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What else you got?"

Sharing a look with Scott, I shrugged. "We're doing this."

"We're getting the key." Scott said, making it final.

The two of us pushed passed Stiles, heading for the door. I didn't even glance at the others as I moved to leave, mentally preparing myself for whatever might be out there, waiting for us.

The thing is, we had a better chance of making it back alive, especially without the others. The Alpha wanted them dead, taking them out in the open with us would be like sending them off to die. At least this way they could stay in the safety of a locked room, while we moved about there- which might also distract the Alpha away from looking for our friends.

But before Scott could join me by the door, Allison stopped him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's the best plan." Scott shrugged, trying to explain it to her as best as he could. "Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." She countered.

Looking around, Scott grabbed the first thing he saw… a long and flimsy pointer. Seeing the disapproving and worried looks everyone was giving him, he shrugged again. "Well, it's better than nothing."

Allison shook her head. "There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Lydia spoke up, looking to a cabinet of chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"No." Lydia fought the urge to sigh at him. "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting…"

"Molotov. Cocktail." She finished for Stiles, clearly annoyed. We all looked to her, some impressed, the others confused. She shrugged. "What? I read it somewhere."

Sighing, Scott gestured to the lock on the cabinet. "We don't have a key for that either."

Jackson and I moved at the same time. Without a glance at each other or the others, we moved to a window of the cabinet each, and smashed our elbows into the frail and thin glass, shattering it.

…

I stood by the door, looking out the frosted window, trying to see if I could spot the Alpha anywhere. But he appeared to be gone. Not gone-gone, just not here, not close by. That meant Scott and I might actually have a chance. Heavy on the might.

As soon as Lydia finished with making some self-igniting Molotov cocktails for Scott and myself, she handed them over to my brother so he could come and join me before we'd venture out into the hall. But once again, Allison stopped him.

"No." She shook her head, grabbing his arm, on the verge of tears. "No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott tried to get her to understand, but nothing anyone could say at that moment would change her mind.

"You could die. Both of you." She turned to glance at me for a moment, making it clear that she was worried about me as well. "Don't you get that?" She asked, turning back to Scott. "He's killed 3 people."

"And we're next." He told her for the millionth time. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop." The tears began to fall then. "Do you remember… do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell." He nodded, and she went on. "So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just… Just please. Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

But despite her begging, he still turned to Stiles, determined to see this through. "Lock it behind us."

Turning, he went to move towards me, but was pulled back as Allison grabbed his hand and turned him, crashing her lips down onto his in a desperate kiss.

I tore my eyes away, feeling jealousy and pain hum inside me. Derek and I might not have been what Scott and Allison are, but he meant something to me, and I'd just left him out there to die.

…

Scott and I moved through the halls as stealthily and quietly as we possibly could, but I had a gut feeling that it didn't matter. The Alpha was smart, and his senses were stronger than ours. If he didn't already know where we were, then he'd know soon enough. Still, that didn't deter us from the task at hand.

Pausing, the two of us shared a look before we sniffed the air, trying to catch the janitor's scent. Sure enough, we could smell his blood.

Following our noses, we eventually found ourselves in the gym. Still following the scent, we moved to the back of the bleachers before pausing again.

Like I said, the Alpha was smart. Clearly, he'd moved the body, excepting Scott and I to go looking for it. So, this had to be a trap. That meant he might be close by, right now, watching us, waiting, and the last thing I wanted was to get caught behind the bleachers.

Yet Scott and I both knew that our best chance of getting out of here was getting the keys from the janitor's body- if the Alpha hadn't taken them himself. So, without having any other options, we cautiously began to wander behind the bleachers, carefully moving so as not to draw attention to ourselves.

As we walked, we would stop here and there, looking around, making sure we were alone while also trying to spot the janitor. When we stopped at one point I felt something drip onto my face.

I froze, my hand reaching out to grasp Scott's.

He turned to me, confused, before he saw what was on my face. Lifting his hand, me moved to brush whatever had dripped onto my cheek, off. When he pulled his hand back, I looked down to see blood coating the pad of his thumb.

Our eyes locked.

With a deep breath and slight hesitation, we slowly lifted our gazed to the bleachers above us. Hanging above us, blood dripping from his sway hand, was the janitor's lifeless body… his keys still in their spot on his belt.

Part of me wanted to run, just the sight of him freaking me out. Part of me wanted to turn and throw up, the knowledge that it was his blood on my face making me sick. But most of me knew better. I knew I had to stay and keep myself controlled and collected. Not only for myself and Scott, but for the others upstairs. The others who had no chance at surviving against something as horrifying and menacing as the Alpha.

Flicking my gaze back to Scott, our eyes locked, a silent message passing between us. We needed the keys. Just because they were in a tricky position, and on a dead body, does not meant we would turn around and give up.

With the help of Scott, I began to climb up one of the bleachers supports. It was easier for me to do it, seeing as I was lighter and more flexible.

Scott held my legs, pulling my up more and keeping me stable. I reached forward, stretching out as much as I could, trying to grab the keys. My fingers brushed them, causing the metal keys to jangle together.

The bleachers began to creak and move then, closing… with us behind them.

"Come on, come on." Scott moved me a little more, trying to help. "You've got this, Angie."

Fingers still reaching, I struggled and strained myself until I  _just_  managed to get the tiniest hold on the keys. It was enough though. With a tug, I pulled them from the janitor's belt.

"Got them!"

Helping me down, Scott then quickly grabbed the two self-igniting Molotov cocktails we'd placed on the ground. Once he had them, we both made a break for it, running as fast as we could, moving for to get out from behind the bleachers before they could fold in and kill us.

Stumbling out from behind them, Scott and I managed to keep our balance as we tried to catch our breaths. I turned, ready to get the hell out of there, only to freeze as my eyes locked onto a pair of glowing red ones.

The Alpha, on all fours, watched us from the middle of the gym. He growled, flexing his muscles under the tight, black skin covering his monstrously large body. His huge, sharp fangs flashed in the moonlight.

"Come on." Scott shifted, getting a better grasp on his Molotov cocktail as he practically challenged the monster standing before us. "Come get us."

Taking the challenge, the Alpha began to charge towards us.

He didn't get far before both Scott and I throw the Molotov cocktails at him. But instead of igniting like they were supposed to, they simple smashed, doing no harm to the monster.

Shaking his head, the Alpha looked actually unimpressed and unamused before he charged towards us again.

Knowing my brother was now in danger- with no thought for myself- I grabbed Scott's jacket and shoved him away. "Go! Run!"

His mouth opened, about to protest, but before a single word could leave be uttered I felt a large and clawed hand grasp my ankle and tug me to the ground.

The Alpha growled as he flung me away from my brother and into the middle of the room where he left me there while he could deal with Scott.

The shock and force of being tossed left me winded and in pain. I could feel where I'd landed on the hard ground. Sure, I was healing, but it still ached and hurt. It still took a moment for me to refocus.

By the time I could see straight again- having hit my head- I jumped at the sound of Scott landing beside me, with just as much force as I had. He let out a pained groan, but neither of us had the chance to move or speak before the Alpha was on us again.

Using its body to cage us in as he loomed over us, the Alpha's eyes bored into ours as he growled and grunted. Leaning down, his hot breath pressed on our faces. Then, he pulled back, looked to the ceiling, and let out a roar so load and powerful it shook every cell in my body, ordering the wolf inside me to surface.

As soon as the Alpha moved back Scott and I began to groan and scream in pain. Whatever he'd done, it was affecting both of us, to a cellular level.

Everything inside me felt like it was being ripped apart by force. Like my bones were moving and shifting, changing form. My blood pumped harder, but also hotter. My skin pulled and stretched as my muscles tensed and pulsed. It was painful, and intense, and I had no control over it.

Yet still, I fought. I arched and struggled, determined to keep myself from shifting.

Unfortunately, Scott lost his internal battle. His fighting stopped as he got to his hands and knees. One look at me and I could see he'd completely changed, unable to regain control and stop the Alpha from forcing the shift.

With no words or sounds, Scott rose to his feet and began to stalk out of the room, leaving me there as I continued trying to keep my own wolf at bay.

Once Scott was gone, I thought I was alone. I thought the Alpha had left. But I was wrong. He was watching, waiting, willing me to give in. When I didn't, he did the last thing I expected. He spoke.

The voice was distorted, animalistic, deep, rough. It made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up, and my heart race more than it already was. It was the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard, but at the same time it shook me to my core, curling around every nerve in my body as if trying to coax me into submission.

"Give in."

Still fighting, I shook my head. "No."

"Do it." He ordered, voice rougher, darker.

"No!" I yelled.

He growled, anger boiling, impatience pushing against him. I wondered how long he'd wait. How long would it take before he tried another way to make me change? But worse yet, how long would it take for me to get control and stop Scott?

Now that the Alpha was this close, I could feel what he wanted from me at that moment. He wanted me to kill. He wanted me to kill my friends. That meant Scott had gone off to do exactly that, without being able to stop himself. If there was a chance I could stop him and save the others, I had to act fast. I had to get a grip and gain control again. I had to become human.

Taking a deep breath, I shifted and moved, slowly but surely getting myself to my feet- not without great struggle and pain, might I add. Breathing heavily, I lifted my head and locked gazes with the Alpha, standing my ground, looking to him defiantly.

"You may be the Alpha that turned me, but you will  _never_ be  _my_  Alpha! You will  _never_  have control over me! And I will  _never_  let you win!" With a roar of my own, I lifted my hand before quickly shoving my claws into my shoulder.

Letting out a loud and blood curdling scream, I felt the pain force everything inside me shift back into place, making me human again. Falling to my knees, I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as I tore my hand from my shoulder, feeling blood trickle out as my wounds began to heal. It took a little longer, but the pain began to subside after a moment or two.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself kneeling in the gym, alone, the Alpha was gone… and in the distance, I could hear the distinctive sound of sirens headed for the school.

…

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Scott, Stiles and I as we followed him out of the school.

Scott had told him the whole lie, right before they'd found me in the gym. At first they were all concerned, seeing blood on my shirt from where I'd wounded myself, but I reassured them I was fine, showing them my uninjured shoulder.

I didn't miss the confused and concerned look from Scott- who had been the only one in the room at the time that knew the blood really was mine, and I had actually been injured, I'd just healed quickly. But seeing as we had company, he didn't ask any questions.

Walking down the steps of the school Scott nodded his head, answering the Sheriff's question. "Yes."

"I saw him, too." Stiles added, though I stayed silent, not wanting to be a part of making Derek a fugitive.

Turns out he was missing. I wasn't sure if that meant the Alpha had taken him, or if he'd somehow gotten away, either way his body was missing. That didn't exactly make me feel any better about the situation though. I would have preferred to see his body than to be left question whether he was alive or not.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked, sticking to the subject, unaware of my trail of thought.

"We're still looking." Sheriff Stilinski assured him.

"Did you check under the bleachers?  _Under_ them?" My brother pressed.

"Yeah, Scott, we looked." Sheriff Stilinski stopped and turned, causing us to stop as well. "We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Scott shook his head. "I'm not making this up."

"I know," Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "I believe you, I do."

"No, you don't. You have this look, like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't."

"Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

"Sheriff!" Someone called, pulling our attention to them.

Giving a nod to the person, Sheriff Stilinski then turned back to us. "Stay. All of you." He ordered before heading off to get back to work.

As soon as his dad was gone Stiles smiled, nodding proudly. "Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

But Scott didn't agree. "When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" He had a good point.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" Stiles shrugged as if it was that simple to him.

"It wants us in its pack." Scott gestured to me and himself, clearly agitated and stressed. "But I think, first I have to get rid of my old pack."

Frowning, Stiles look from Scott, to me, and then back, clearly confused. "What do you mean? What old pack?"

"Allison." Scott started. "Jackson, Lydia."

"You." I finished.

Understanding, Stiles sighed. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us."

Scott and I shared a knowing look as he added, "He wants us to do it." Turning away, he paused for a moment, as if trying to gather up his confidence before speaking again. "That's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?!" Stiles snapped.

"Because when he made me shift I wanted to do it." Scott admitted. "I wanted to kill you. All of you."

Neither of them knew how I'd managed to hit off the urge to change and kill everyone. Unlike Scott, I'd kept myself from submitting to the Alpha. Though I didn't blame Scott. I understood how hard it was for him. I'd been right there, struggling myself.

But seeing as I hadn't changed, I hadn't felt the want and need to kill my friends. That was something I could relate to.

Frowning, Scott walked passed Stiles and me. We turned and watched him as he headed for the ambulance where an unexpected person sat as someone tended to their wounds.

Deaton.

Right behind Scott now, the three of us moved over to my boss as he smiled at each of us. "There you are."

"How- How did you-" Scott couldn't finish the sentence, while Stiles and I couldn't find any words at all.

"Get out?" Deaton asked, finishing Scott's question. "Not easily." He chuckled lightly. "And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Guys, come on," Sheriff Stilinski came to stand behind us. "Let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later." He assured Scott, Stiles and I as he led us away from the ambulance and towards his car.

As we walked towards the vehicle Scott paused, seeing someone walking down the parking lot, away from the school

"Allison!" He called out, hurrying after her.

Stiles and I didn't go after or stop him, instead he just continued to follow his dad to the cop car, before sliding into the back. Sheriff Stilinski stood outside, the doors closed, waiting for Scott.

Shifting in our seats, Stiles and I watched as my brother exchanged words with his girlfriend. It was obvious something was wrong.

Turning his head, Stiles looked to me. "What are they saying?"

Concentrating, I focused on Scott and Allison, trying to find their voices. When I did, I felt my heart sink.

"They're breaking up."

**  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Anger Problems: Part Two**

The alarm buzzed where it sat on the night stand by my bed. Three minutes had passed since I was supposed to have gotten up, since the alarm should have woken me up. Thing is, I hadn't needed to be woken up, seeing as I hadn't slept.

Everything that had happened at the school was days away now. Four days had passed. Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday had all blown passed as if they never actually arrived. But the days seemed to do nothing to heal the dull ache in my chest.

People seemed to think they understood my mood, but none of them did. Most thought I was shaken because they believed I'd almost been murdered. Then there was Stiles and Scott, who thought I was still freaked because of the Alpha. Truth was, I was grieving Derek.

No one knew, but he and I had gotten close. Besides the random making out, and him staying in my room secretly, we'd actually had real bonding moments. That's to be expected when we spent so much time together.

My door opened before mum sighed as she came over to turn my alarm off. Crouching by my bed, she gave me a sympathetic look over. "You okay?"

Blinking, I stayed silent, trying not to think about how  _not_  okay I was.

Reaching forward, she brushed my hair away from my face. "You wanna take the day off?"

All I could manage was a simple nod.

"All right." She offered a gentle smile. "I've gotta run a few errands, but if you need me, call." We both knew I wouldn't. Getting up, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Love you."

Listening again, I waited for her to walk out of the room and close the door behind her, before I pulled my blankets up to cover my head.

…

Coming to the hospital to see Derek's uncle was not something I'd ever thought I'd do. But after everything that had happened, I'd felt the need to fill Peter in. That had been on Saturday… then I visited yesterday… and here I was today, again.

No one stopped me when I slipped into his room, closed his door and set myself on his bed.

The first time I came he'd been looking out the window, unmoving, seated in his wheelchair. Yesterday and today he was facing the bed, as if he was waiting for me. It was odd, but strangely calming as well. It felt as if he actually enjoyed the company.

Smiling lightly, knowing it didn't reach my eyes, I pulled my legs up and folded them underneath me. Dropping my gaze to my lap, I fiddled with the sleeves of the black hoodie I'd thrown over my dark grey shirt- with a pair of black leggings, and simple black flats to finish.

"Hey..." I sighed, hating how awkward I felt and sounded. "Not exactly sure why I keep coming here. Kinda wish you could talk so you'd tell me to leave." Raising my eyes, I met his. "It would make things easier if I knew I annoy you as much as I think I do."

His silence was expected. The guy couldn't even blink, let alone talk. He may be looking in my direction, but he wasn't looking  _at_  me. More like  _through_  me. But I could tell he was listening. I wasn't sure how I knew he was, I just knew.

"There's a full moon tonight. Last time I had control. But I wasn't feeling like this. So… alone." Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. Lifting my hand, I wiped them away before they could escape. "I'm scared…"

I hated how small and weak my voice sounded. I hated the way to shook, telling him exactly how scared I was. I hated how my hands refused to steady. I hated how dry my throat felt. I hated how more tears rimmed my eyes.

Looking up again, I gave a short unamused chuckle. "I must sound so pathetic, sitting here, telling you my issues." Shaking my head, I turned my gaze to the garden outside his window. "I should be at school…"

It was true, I should be at school. I should be trying to act normal, get back to everyday life. But it wasn't going to be as easy as it was for the others. Not only was I hurting over Derek, I also wasn't a minor, which meant  _everyone_  knew I'd been at the school the night of the break in.

"But I can just imagine everyone looking at me like I'm a freak. They'll pretend to understand, and try to comfort me, but I know it'll be forced. I know what they'll really be feeling is pity."

Knowing that, sucked. Knowing that you were the only person ousted by the press from that night, sucked. Knowing that there was no one out there who could possible understand how I felt and why, sucked.

Even if Peter could react to my presence and offer some kind of support, it wouldn't work. He knew most of what had happened, but he didn't know about my feelings for Derek, and the relationship we'd formed.

Something tugged inside me, a feeling I recognised from the first full moon I'd experienced since being bitten. The wolf inside me reacted to my emotions. My emotions were currently all over the place. That meant my control was all over the place. Only one thing could come from that… danger.

My eyes slowly pulled away from the window before landing on Peter again. "I bet you could help me with the full moon. I get the feeling you've got a lot of control… and power. It practically vibrates off you." A grin pulled on my lips. "Bet you've got some pretty good stories, too. Bet you were a bad-boy. Would have had all the girls falling to your feet."

I may be grieving, and in pain, and freaking out a little. I may not have shown interest in the opposite sex until Derek came along. But I wasn't blind.

Good looks ran in the Hale family. I could see that, even when half of Peter's face was scarred from the fire he'd been caught in all those years ago. His eyes were still a pale and piercing blue that reminded me of how the sky looked right before a surprise storm. A deceiving, yet beautiful blue.

Frowning slightly, out of curiosity, a thought came to me then. "I wonder what colour your eyes are. When you wolf-out, that is. Scott and I have golden yellow ones. Derek's has electric blue. The Alpha has red… like a ruby red. What about you?" I knew I'd get no answer. I didn't expect one. But I still asked.

Part of me wondered if me being here helped, or if I was making his situation worse. I wondered if Derek visited him regularly. I wondered if anyone came to see him.

"Must get lonely, being here all the time…"

…

Someone gently shook my shoulder lightly. "Miss, wake up."

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes and frowned in confusion. It took a moment for my brain to catch up and realise where I was… in Peter's hospital room… curled up on his bed.

Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

The nurse who had woken me up- the one who was solely assigned to Peter- smiled kindly at me. "It's okay. Really. You looked like you could use the rest. And I think he likes the company." she nodded in Peter's direction.

Blushing lightly, I slipped off the bed, nervously reaching up to drape my hair over my shoulder so I could play with the ends of it. "I, uh… I should go." I mumbled as I headed for the door.

As I was about to enter the hall, I turned back one last time to offer Peter a more genuine smile, before I turned and walked away, heading for the exit.

…

Hands shoved into the front pockets of my hoodie, I walked up to the bleachers on the field, and watched as the lacrosse team ran through a practice. Some were lined up, taking turns at trying to pass the two guys and goalie so they could score. Shifting on my feet, still feeling the heavy weight of my misery pressing on my shoulders, I let my gaze wander of the line of guys until I spotted Scott and Stiles. My brother was next, while Stiles stood behind him.

Scott stepped moved forward to get ready to take his turn. Grabbing one of the balls set on the ground with his lacrosse stick, he rolled it around in the net as he waited. Just looking at him, even from a distance, I could tell something was wrong.

I knew he was taking the break up pretty badly, and I knew he was still internally freaking out about the fact that he'd wanted to kill his friends the other night, but that didn't explain why I felt a rage burning off him.

"Let's go!" Coach blew his whistle, signalling for Scott to move.

But my brother didn't get far before he was knocked to the ground by the two guys blocking his way to the goals.

Landing on the ground with a loud thud, Scott stayed there, anger fuming more and more.

Coach came over, laughing. "Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall." He leaned over my brother, hands on his knees in a condescending way. With another laugh he then stood and turned back to the line. "Who's next?" He blew the whistles. "Let's go."

Scott jumped back to his feet and stormed to the front of the line, before shoving Stiles back. He wasn't going down that easy. He was ready to prove a point. No one was allowed to push him around like that. No one.

Impressed, Coach nodded. "That's it McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!"

Grabbing another ball, Scott got ready again, only this time his stance was a little more aggressive… a little more animal.

"Oh, no." Pulling my hands out of my pockets, I started forward and onto the field, knowing that what was about to happen was not going to be good.

The whistle blew, and Scott was off.

He charged forward, slamming into the first person, knowing them onto the ground. As the next person got closer, he quickly balled them into the dirt as well. With the goalie- Danny- now the only thing in his way, Scott kept moving, charging into Danny, knocking him down, before taking a shot and scoring.

No one cared about the shot. Instead everyone hurried over to make sure Danny was okay. The force of Scott's blow had been hard, so much so he wasn't getting up- unlike the other guys.

As everyone else gathered around Danny, Stiles and I moved to Scott.

Stiles looked completely dumbfounded. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Scott looked as if our surprise and disappointment was a mild and unwarranted inconvenience. "He's twice the size of me."

"Yes, because his larger frame makes up for his lack of werewolf strength." I rolled my eyes.

"Everybody likes, Danny." Stiles noted. "Now everybody's gonna hate you."

Scott shrugged, getting agitated. "I don't care." Turning, he walked away, leaving us standing there.

I was still watching my brother walk away when Stiles turned to the others who were still gathered around Danny, making sure he was okay. My confusion and curiosity meant all my focus was centred on Scott, so I didn't see or hear whatever caught Stiles' attention.

He nudged my arm causing me to turn to him. "What does Lydia smell like?"

Frowning, I could not believe he'd just asked me that, especially now. "What?"

Sighing, he turned to me, face completely and absolutely serious. "Lydia. What does she smell like?"

Getting the feeling that he felt this was important, I sighed and turned to her, focusing my senses before breathing in her scent. What I smelt was odd, but unmistakable.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Desire… and Scott." I answered. "She smells like Scott."

…

Pushing the window back into place after climbing through it and into my room, I turned in time to see Stiles walking through the door, duffel bag in hand. While I'd been sneaking in, not wanting to deal with my mum questioning where I've been all day, I'd heard Stiles in Scott's room, talking to my brother… and locking him up somehow.

"Did it go the way we thought it would?" I asked him, hands shaking a little as I tried to postpone the inevitable.

Sighing, he nodded. "He wasn't in the mood to be chained up… so I handcuffed him to his heater instead."

"Great." The word slipped out before I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, not great because you handcuffed him. Great because he can't hurt anyone."

"I know, Angie." Stiles gave me a light but reassuring smile, which slowly faded, replaced by guilt. "You ready?"

"Absolutely not." I admitted. "But we have to do it."

Taking a breath, I moved to my own heater and set myself on the ground. Placing my wrists together, I held them out in front of me before giving Stiles an expectant and waiting look.

He hesitated for a brief moment, but we both knew I was right. We both knew this had to be done. So, after taking a breath of his own, Stiles moved towards me, dropping the duffel bag by my feet. It landed heavily, the chains inside clanking together.

I waited patiently, concentrating on my breathing, my eyes closed as he worked on chaining me to the heater. Unlike Scott I was doing this willingly, which meant I was getting more than just some handcuffs locked onto my wrists. We were using real, heavy, metal chains.

Once he was finished, Stiles gave them a tug, as if testing them. "That too tight?"

"Feel like I might actually be able to break through them." I told him, knowing we needed the truth in this situation. "If I can manage some control we should be fine." I assured him, seeing the genuine look of fear and concern crossing his face.

"How much control do you think you have?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I gave the chains a tug, before sighing as my eyes landed on the duffel bag. "We're gonna need more chains."

…

"I'm gonna kill you!"

The sound of Scott yelling caused the worry bubbling inside me to grow. I'd been listening to him and Stiles for an hour or so now, and it was clear he was finding this particular full moon a lot harder than I was.

So far, I'd managed to keep myself together. Sure, I was covered in sweat- it was actually dripping off me- and I was shaking all over, but I was still me. The uncontrollable emotions that came with the change were pressing against my control, threatening to break me in half. But I refused to give in.

Walking back into my room, Stiles slammed the door closed before leaning back into it. He slowly dropped to the ground, a look of defeat on his face.

I could hear Scott in the other room, tormenting Stiles with the fact that he'd made out with Lydia. The look of heartbreak and pain of Stiles' face told me exactly how much my brother's words stung.

"Don't listen to him." I managed. "It's the full moon."

"I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." he sighed. Rolling his head on the door, he looked to me. "How you doing?"

"Horribly." I admitted. "But I'm managing."

"A lot better than your brother." He noted.

As if on cue, we heard Scott call through the bathroom door. "Stiles, please let me out." He grunted, struggling, probably trying to break free from his restraints. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do this on purpose."

Hissing in pain, trying to fight the urge to give into the internal war raging inside me, I shook my head. "Don't listen to him."

"Please, Stiles," Scott kept going, "let me out. It's starting to hurt."

The look on Stiles' face made me wonder if he would give in.

"We heal.  _He'll_  heal. Don't. Listen." I warned, a growl underlining my tone.

Yet, Scott  _still_  kept going. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison. Breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

One look at me, one look and any thought of giving in faded away. "I can't." Stiles called back to him.

There was a pause before the sound of Scott's begs were replaced by the sound of him and yelling in pain. Another few seconds passed before I understood exactly what was happening.

My heater was so close to my window, so when the full moon's light shinned down on the house I was in the way.

As the light began to pour into my room I could feel my control slip from my grasp. A scream erupted from my chest. I threw my head back as I withered and struggled, feeling the pain of the wolf inside me fighting for dominance.

Stiles was on his feet in an instant, pressing himself against the door as he looked to me with wide eyes. He had no idea what he was supposed to do at this point. Help me? Or run from me?

"Angie?" He cautiously took a step forward, making the wrong choice.

"Don't!" I yelled through the pain, unable to keep my fangs from extending. "Go, Stiles! Go!"

Not needing to be told twice, he opened the door, jumped into the bathroom, and threw the door shut again. The lock fell into place, but it was more of a mental security thing than a physical one. We both knew that if I broke free the door would do nothing to keep me out.

I continued to struggle, but it wasn't with myself anymore, it was against the chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and arms and chest. I could barely move any of my limbs, but the more I fought against my binds, the more they loosened.

Then everything fell silent.

Not in my room, but in Scott's. His yelling and shouting stopped altogether.

After a moment or so the bathroom door opened again, Stiles' eyes wide. "He's gone. Scott's gone."

That one fact alone was like a bucket of icy water, pouring onto the wolf, pulling it back into place, giving me control again.

Nothing worried me more than the safety and well-being of my family and friends. If Scott was out there I had to go get him. I had to stop him before he got hurt… and I had to stop him before he hurt someone else.

"Let me out, Stiles." I ordered.

He looked unsure, as if that might be the worst idea in the world. "Uh… Angie, I don't-"

"Let me out, Stiles." I repeated, voice frighteningly calmer.

With all the chains wrapped around me, it took a moment for him to actually let me out. But as soon as the chains were off me, I was on my feet, reaching for my window and jumping out, the need to find my brother driving my actions.

…

Following Scott's scent, I ran through the woods, letting my wolf out. But I kept control, and it was staying that way. My claws and fangs extended, the hairs on my jaw growing a little more. I could feel the moment my eyes changed. Dropping to all fours, I ran as fast as I could. The urgency of the situation pulling me along. The fear for Scott's life giving me all the fuel I needed.

I found myself running through the school parking lot. But I didn't stop. I just going until I was in the woods again, jumping down an embankment. That's where I found Scott, but he wasn't alone.

Not having the time to worry about who Scott was with, I instead quickly made the decision whether they were a danger or not. Seeing that they were trying to stop my brother and not kill them, I deemed them harmless, before turning my full attention to my brother.

Charging, I threw my whole-body weight at him. We rolled away from the stranger, tumbling through the dirt and leaves until I steady us. Looming over him, I let out a loud and bones shaking roar. " _Enough_!"

The anger on Scott's face faded as fear and shock filled his eyes. "What… what's happening to me?"

"Exactly what he wants to happen."

That voice.

My head spun around, looking to the other person as they stepped through the shadows and back into light. Their features changed from werewolf to human. To a very familiar and unexpected human.

"Derek?"

**  
**

**Chapter 14**

**Hope and Heat**

It seemed my outburst had been enough to shock Scott back into his human state. But with the full moon still shining down he was still struggling to keep the control.

Derek kept Scott's arm around his shoulders as followed me up the stairs and towards Scott's room so I could open the door for him. Once inside, he placed Scott down onto the bed. There was a pause, his eyes avoiding me entirely. Then, with a sigh, he turned and moved to leave.

"Wait." Scott called out. Pausing a moment, Derek hesitated before turning so Scott could continue. "I can't do this." He shook his head. "I can't be this  _and_  be with Allison."

I wasn't sure if that was entirely true… but I wasn't sure if it was entirely wrong either. There were complications when it came to being a werewolf, dating just made things even harder- especially when the girl you like comes from a family of hunters. Yet I still had hope that the two of them would work it out. I wanted Scott to be happy.

Sighing, Scott looked up, his eyes meeting Derek's. "I need you to tell us the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten?" Derek shrugged lightly. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." He added, to make it clear that there was no definitive yes or no answer.

"Well, what is it?" Scott pressed.

I could see Derek wanted nothing more than to not answer. But we both knew Scott wasn't going to let the subject go. He was determined to 'fix' this. To become human again. To be 'normal' again.

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

Brows furrowed, Scott shook his head. "Kill the Alpha?"

Derek simply nodded in response.

Sitting there, fidgeting out of frustration and fear, Scott sighed. It was clear he really wanted to things to go back to the way they were, but he wasn't an idiot. Going after the Alpha,  _killing_  it, was not going to be easy.

Moving forward, Derek looked down at him. "Scott." As soon as Scott's attention was on him, he went on. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

Not needing to think about it, Scott nodded. "I'll do it."

Without another word, Derek pulled back. His eyes locked onto mine for a split second as he turned, before walking out of the room.

As much as I knew I probably shouldn't go after him, I also knew Scott would be out like a light in seconds. His struggle to stay human was taking a lot out of him. The fight with Derek, sudden adrenaline loss, and the night was almost over, meant he wouldn't be awake for much longer.

I watched as he shifted up his bed to lie down. That's all I needed to see before I darted off, hurrying out of his room and down the stairs.

"Derek!" I called out, watching as he was about to close the door behind him.

Pausing, he turned to me, question in his gaze. Coming to a stop a step or so away from him, I searched his eyes, questioning what to do next as he waited for me to say or do something. My next move surprised both of us.

Grabbing his jacket, I pulled him down to me, smashing our lips together in a deep and desperate kiss.

He reacted instantly, stepping back into the house and kicking the door closed before turning me around and pressing me against it. His hands grasped my hips, pressing them against him as he leaned forward, deepening the kiss. My own hands came up to run through and grip at his hair, holding him in place. Bite, sucking, licking, nipping and kissing each other's lips, we knew there was no holding back this time. We both knew we needed this, wanted it.

But still, he hesitated. "What about Scott?"

"He's asleep." I tugged on his hair, pulling him to me again.

"Your mum?"

"Work." Shoving him back slightly, I quickly slipped my hoodie off before tugging my shirt over my head, revealing my royal purple bra. "Trust me, no one's going to interrupt us."

Reaching out, I grabbed his jacket again, pulling him down to my lips once more.

When he grasped my thighs to lift my legs around his waist, I let out a surprised but pleased yelp. Still clutching at each other, craving skin on skin contact, he quickly took us upstairs and to my room, closing the door behind us.

Placing me down so my feet were firmly on the ground, we both quickly shed the rest of our clothing, giving each other a helping hand between making out again- our lips drawn together like magnets. Backing up, I grinned, hoping I looked as seductive and tempting as I wanted to, as I dropped to the bed- surprisingly- gracefully.

I could go into detail about how amazing Derek looked naked, but it would all be a guess, because I wasn't even looking at his body at that moment. Instead my eyes were locked onto his as they stayed on mine, his hungry glare no doubt mirroring the look on my face.

Crawling on top of me, he slid his leg between my thighs as he leaned down to kiss and nip at my shoulder and neck. "I need you to be honest."

The sound of his voice was a shock. Silence had fallen over us, our heat and desire drawing out more animal noises than actual words. But the deep and rough tone in his voice was welcomed as it pulled at my core, magnifying my desire.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." The word came out as a breath.

A groan rumbled in his chest as his body vibrated against me.

Pulling back slightly, I looked him in the eyes. "I trust you, Derek."

Those four words were all it took for him to go on.

I jumped, feeling his fingers rub against my core. The sensations it invoked were foreign, but incredible. Little sparks of pleasure flashed in my veins, igniting every cell in my body. When his finger dipped into me my eyes rolled back as I moaned. He pumped a few times before adding another finger. The point was not to get me off, but to help prepare me. Still, it felt good, a little uncomfortable as well, but  _so_ good.

When he was sure I was ready, he pulled his hand away from me. Settling himself between my legs, lining himself up at my entrance, he looked into my eyes. There was only the slightest hesitation as he gave me a chance to change my mind, but when I gave no indication that I would he didn't wait any longer.

The first thrust was… different. It didn't hurt like I feared it would. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. His fingers weren't as big as he was, so I stretched more. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

Still, he took his time, pushing into me inch by inch, bit by bit. When he was completely in me he stopped moving.

He just stayed there, letting me adjust as he shifted so he was leaning on his forearm while his free hand rested on my thigh, his thumb gently rubbing against my skin in an attempt to soothe some of the discomfort and distract me.

My hands slid up and around his shoulders, pulling him down to me, silently telling him to move.

Knowing I was okay now, he moved a little. His thrusts were slow and precise, trying to create as much pleasure as he could, while trying to avoid hurting me. I knew I would feel an ache tomorrow, but for now I focused on the more blissful sensations I could feel.

I felt full and stretched. It was foreign, but the longer he stayed there the better it felt. The more right it felt. My heat and desire flared again, waking once more. Every cell in my body buzzed in anticipation.

Our pace picked up. Hands slid against skin slowly at first, exploring, feeling. But soon enough we began to grab and claw at each other, pulling and grasping, needing all the contact we could find.

I arched my back and moaned. He took his moment to lean down and press a kiss on my neck, right above my collar bone. My body shudder at the touch, pure pleasure rippling from that one spot.

"More." I groaned, needing all of him.

Complying to my wishes, Derek adjusted us so his arms slid under my arched back and around so he could hold and pull me up to him, our chests pressed together. In this angle he managed to thrust harder. The pace slowed, but that didn't matter when he was creating a friction that made my toes curl, eyes roll, and body sing.

Lost in the feeling of him, and our bodies connected, I was a little scared when I felt something coil inside me. It was like the muscles in my core were clenching, tightening, getting ready for something.

"Derek…"

Pressing a kiss to my shoulder, he groaned, slipping his hand between us again. With one simple flick to the sensitive bud between my thighs, and I was gone.

Before a noise could escape my lips, he pressed his against them. I moaned and groaned into his mouth, feeling the coil inside me snap as a rush of ecstasy coursed through my veins. It was so intense and sudden I could barely keep myself conscious.

Quickly laying me down again, Derek pulled out of me as his body twitched. I felt something spurt onto my stomach, but paid no attention to it. Instead I found my hands grasping at his hair as I held him to my lips, feeling my body give in to some much-needed sleep. The last thing I remember was feeling Derek use something to wipe my stomach before rolling over to the side and pulling the blanket over us. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me to him.

With that I welcomed the blissful dreams I knew would join me that night.

…

My eyes fluttered opened. Outside my window I could see the sun as it peeked over the horizon, just rising. Everything was still. I could hear birds chirping outside, but everything else was silent. A weight on my hip drew my attention down. Resting on my bare skin was a hand… a hand that was connected to the man that caused the delicious ache in my body.

Smiling to myself as memories of last night came to mind, I turned carefully. Lying there, still asleep, was Derek. His hair was a little tousled, but he still looked as perfect as ever.

Leaning closer, I pressed my lips to his gently, not wanting to wake him. But somehow, he still stirred.

Not fully awake yet, he deepened the kiss, leaning in closer as he breathed me in. His hand that rested on my hip grasped me instinctively, before he began to push me onto my back. I chuckled against his lips as he pulled himself on top of me, now completely awake. In fact,  _all_  of him was completely awake. His hard member pressing against my stomach was proof of that.

Slipping my head to the side and away from him, I couldn't help but bite my lips as I grinned, feeling him move his lips down to my neck and throat. "Morning."

The only response I got in return was a light growl. The sound vibrated through him and against me, sending jolts of desire south.

Moaning, I felt my body give in a little, letting him spread my legs as he set himself between them. His hands slid over my skin, gripping and grasping everywhere. It was like he couldn't get enough.

When his member brushed against my core my hips jumped, prolonging the friction between our most sensitive parts. He growled again, bringing his lips up to my ear. "How are you feeling?"

"What?" I asked, breathless and dazed.

"Are you still sore?" He brought his hand down between us, resting it on my upper thigh, right near my core.

Understanding what he was asking, I shook my head. "No. It's fine. I'm fine." I assured him.

It was true. Maybe it was because of my werewolf healing? Or maybe it was because I'd slept and rested? Either way, the ache between my legs was not one of pain… it was one of satisfaction, that was growing into need.

Knowing I was okay, he lined himself up between my parted legs. There was a pause where he gave me the chance to stop him, but we both knew I wouldn't. He was my drug now. I'd had a taste and I would always want more.

With a quick snap of his hips, he buried himself deep within me.

I was surprised at how easily he slid into me. Despite the lack of foreplay, I was relatively ready for him. Perhaps that had something to do with his presence? Or the promise of our bodies connecting again? Either way, I could feel myself practically dripping for him.

His lips pressed against mine to muffle both of our groans and moans, not wanting to wake anyone in the house. Last night Scott had passed out from the full moon, and mum was at work. But now? Now we weren't alone, and the risk of getting caught was pretty high. But still, that didn't stop us. We tried to stay as quiet as possible as we moved together. Thrusting, pushing, slapping and snapping. Just the sound of our bodies drove my desire further and further.

A heat radiated under my skin. A need. I wanted all of Derek, every inch of him, and I never wanted to let go. The feelings he invoked were like nothing I'd ever felt before. They made me feel alive. They made me feel wanted and powerful and beautiful. They made me feel like a woman.

For a moment, I could forget everything and just enjoy the feeling of him doing wonders to me.

Breathing heavily into my ear he worked faster, the heavy beating of our hearts pressing against our chests. He growled lowly, his hands grasping my thighs so tight I knew I'd have marks later. Adjusting himself, he started moving in a different angle, hitting a spot that sent sparks of pleasure up my spine and through my veins. White spots littered my. My whole body felt like it was on fire, like it was about to erupt.

I moaned, my nail digging into his shoulders. I needed something, something deep in me, and I knew going harder would bring me closer.

Leaning into my neck, he nibbled and bit at the junction of my shoulder. His teeth scraping and digging into my skin spurred on my desire.

As if knowing exactly what I needed, he shifted enough so he could nibble on the spot above my collarbone that had made me wild last night. One kiss there, one warning, and then he moved his head lower again, until he hovered between my breast and collar bone. That's where he bit me… hard.

Throwing my head back, I had to turn to scream into my pillow as an eruption of pleasure and bliss exploded from my core, shaking every cell in my body.

My climax was enough to push Derek into his own. It was fast and unexpected, not giving him enough time to pull out. I felt him twitch inside me as he emptied himself into my core.

When we both came down from our highs he rolled off and onto his side, pulling me along as he did.

I smiled as I took in the sight of his sweat covered body, and satisfied gleam in his eyes. His eyes racked over my own body, taking in the sight of the marks left behind by his hands and teeth.

Following his gaze, I looked down and watched as the bruises began to heal, already fading. "Damn… I kinda wanted them to stay for a while." I admitted, pouting lightly.

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I grinned.

The satisfied look in his eyes darkened into want again. "I can make more."

Smiling now, I leaned forward to press my lips to his in a sweet and simple kiss. "Maybe later."

We stayed like that for a moment or so longer, just enjoying each other's company, holding our bare bodies as the sun rose, the bright golden light streaming through my window.

It was a nice and rare moment of peace and serenity. For a second or two I could almost forget about all the drama in our lives… that was until he spoke up and ruined it.

"You and Scott have to talk."

Frowning lightly, I shifted so I could look up into his eyes. "About?"

"Only one of you can kill the Alpha, which means only one of you can be cured." He noted.

A second or two passed as I took in his words. But there was no hesitation as I spoke up with a shrug. "I don't want the cure."

"You don't?" He looked genuinely confused, and surprised.

"Why would I? I mean, sure, being a werewolf hasn't exactly been easy, but it's a hell of a lot better than being human. Besides, Scott deserves it more than me. It's not like I've fallen in love with a girl who has a family of werewolf hunters."

"You would really give up the chance to be human again, for your brother?"

"I'd give up everything for my brother. I'd give up everything for anyone I cared about."

His frown softened a little, but it stayed in place as he lifted a hand to brush my hair out of my face and behind my ear. He didn't say anything, but I could see the admiration and pride in his eyes.

"That includes you, Derek." I added, needing him to know. "I care about you, you know that, right?"

Once again, he stayed silent. Instead, he cupped my cheek as he leaned forward to press his lips to mine in yet another soft kiss. A kiss that told me exactly how he felt. A kiss that told me the feeling was mutual.

**  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Distractions and Discoveries**

"Not to pressure you or anything, but do you think you could  _drive faster_?" Stiles snapped from where he sat in the back seat of Derek's car.

Glancing at the rear-view mirror I looked to the car chasing us down the deserted roads in the construction side of town. Pressing my foot on the pedal, I sped up, feeling the engine rev underneath us.

"This is  _so_  not how I pictured my night." I grumbled, shifting gears.

A few days had passed since I found out Derek was alive, and things had actually been running smoothly. The Alpha hadn't shown itself, I'd gone back to school, Derek and I were training again... well, trying. It was hard when all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off all the time. Things were good… until about an hour ago.

When Derek had called me I'd instantly heard the panic in his voice. I knew something was wrong, and I knew he clearly needed my help- or he wouldn't have called, obviously. I'd been with Scott and Stiles, doing some homework, so they were naturally curious, and I had no choice but to bring them along on this little rescue mission.

"Hey, Angie," Stiles poked his head out from the backseat and looked to me, "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If she goes faster, she'll kill us." Scott noted.

"Well, if she doesn't go faster, _they're_  gonna kill us!"

Groaning, I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "Then I suggest you hold on."

Knowing our lives- and possibly Derek's- were in danger, I pushed my foot down as hard as it would go and sped off. Scott and Stiles were pushed back into their seats, hands grabbing at anything they could, holding on for dear life.

There was a moment before Stiles spoke up again. "They're gone." Pulling out the walking from his pocket, he turned it on.

His father's voice came through. " _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works._ "

"Shit." Speeding around the corner, I shifted gears smoothly.

Rounding corners, keeping my pace hard and fast, I zoomed through and around streets and buildings, needing to get to Derek as soon as possible- and before whoever had been following us.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Stiles asked, both impressed and scared.

A grin slipped onto my lips. "Derek taught me."

Finally, I reached the iron works, quickly finding Derek as he tried to duck and hide away from Mr Argent- who was currently trying to shoot him with a crossbow. Coming to an abrupt stop, I grabbed Scott's shirt and shoved him into the backseat, as Stiles reached over to open the passenger door.

"Get in!" Stiles called.

Derek got to his feet and made a break for it, running towards us as fast as he could. Chris changed weapons then, picking up a machine gun before he started firing at us. As soon as the Derek was in, without waiting for him to close the door, I sped off, needing to get the hell out of there.

Slamming the door shut, Derek shifted in the passenger seat, taking a breath. I kept most of my attention on the road, but I also glanced his way, making sure he wasn't hurt.

Scott, though, was more pissed than worried. "What part of laying low don't you understand?!"

Ignoring my brother's question, Derek hit his door in frustration. "Damn it, I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!" Derek snapped. I gave him a pointed look, making him calm down before he went on. "He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up." He explained, voice strained but no longer yelling.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their job…" Stiles noted, only to shrink back into his seat the moment Derek glared at him.

"Yeah," Derek turned his glare to Scott, "thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked, not sounding as guilty as I hoped he would. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"Okay, okay. Back on track, people." I ordered, glancing at all three of them before focusing on the road again.

"All right. How did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek, referring to the Alpha.

But Derek's only response was a scoff, as if to say, 'like I'm gonna tell you'.

Scott sighed. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles added, until Derek glared at him again. "Or just them. I'll be back here."

Looking away from the road again, I met Derek's stare. "Trust me."

 _That_  he was willing to do. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris-"

Throwing himself forward, Stiles leaned into the front to look at Derek, his voice as confused and surprised as I felt. "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know yet."

"So… what was the second thing she found?" I pressed, still speeding down roads and around corners.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek answered as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, he showed as a sketch of what looked like a dog and moon on a shield or something. It looked… familiar.

Scott sighed from the backseat.

"What?" Derek turned in his seat to look at my brother. "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott admitted. "Allison's necklace."

"Well… this just got awkward." I mumbled.

…

I grinned down at Derek as I used my whole body to hold him down. "You're getting sloppy."

"Or maybe I'm going easy on you?" he shrugged, trying not to grin back. "Maybe I like you like this."

Early morning training was something the two of us had started to do, seeing as he now like to spend his nights looking for the Alpha. Then he'd sneak into my room and slip into my bed so he could get a few hours of sleep, before we both needed to get up for the next day.

His hips shifted underneath me, flaring up the desire I'd been trying to fight since our training session had started.

"Don't do that." I warned, a growl underlining my words.

This time, he didn't fight the grin as he quickly used my distraction to his advantage. Rolling us over, he quickly covered my body with his, pressing his bare chest to my barely covered one.

I'd started taking training more seriously, and had decided to start wearing proper workout clothes, which consisted of black yoga pants, a royal blue and black striped sports bra, and proper runners.

"You should know better." Derek noted smugly. "Don't let your opponent distract you."

"Like I'd let this actually happen in a real fight." I rolled my eyes. "No one I'll ever fight will be as hot and charming as you." I grinned, rolling my hips. "Besides, maybe I let you get the upper hand. Maybe I like you like this." I mocked.

Shaking his head, amused, he leaned down to press a kiss to my shoulder. Grinding his hip, he didn't hide the fact that he was hard, pressing his member to my stomach.

It honestly didn't matter that we were on the forest ground, I wanted him, and I wanted him now… and by how hard he was, I could tell he felt the same way.

"Okay." I breathed, head rolling back. "Okay, I'm done. We're done. No more training." Grabbing his hair, I pulled him to my mouth, smashing his lips to mine.

…

Starting off the day with a tumble in the woods with Derek was something I could definitely get used to. It felt a little wild, like we were tapping into our more primal sides. It was like our wolves got to play as well. My body was still buzzing, even hours after we'd left the woods and I'd gone to school. I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I left to go to the hospital to drop off some lunch for mum.

"Hey." I beamed.

She smiled back, a little surprised. "Hey. What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, placing the paper bag of food on the counter for her. "Left over lasagna, and a slice of the brownie I baked yesterday."

"You are the best." Grabbing the bag, she placed it on the counter beside her computer. "I don't know why you're suddenly feeling so much better, but whatever it is, thank God."

Chuckling lightly, I gestured over my shoulder. "I should probably go, but will I see you tonight? Scott's game?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She assured me.

"Great. Okay." Backing up, I gave her one last smile. "Love you mum."

"Love you, too." She called back.

Turning, I started for the exit, ready to head back to school. I'd borrowed Stiles' Jeep so I could make here and back in time, with a few minutes to sit and eat some lunch myself. But before I could leave, I stopped, right outside a familiar door. Peter's door.

Since Derek had come back I hadn't come to see Peter. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I've been busy. Training, school, looking for the Alpha, being a daughter, sister and friend. It didn't leave a lot of time to come hang out with my comatose friend…

 _I got some time to spare_. Shrugging, I turned to the door and opened it, stepping inside. Peter was there- of course- looking out the window.

Moving over to the seat by the window, I sat down, smiling at him. "Long time, no see. Sorry about that. I don't know if you know, but Derek's back. Still hiding from the police of course, but he's back. Scott, Stiles and I are keeping him safe." I assured him. "We won't let anything happen."

Derek meant something to me now, so I would protect him just like I'd protect anyone else I care about. I'm not exactly sure what we were, but we were at least friends, and that meant something to me.

"Since he's come back, Derek's been helping me. I'm getting stronger, faster… I think." I mumbled the last part. "And I've been going to school again. People stare and whisper, but I don't mind as much as I thought I would."

It was true, people had been staring and whispering. Sure, at first it was uncomfortable and hard, but when I realised I'd never cared about what they thought before, I realised I shouldn't care now. Plus, having Derek as a distraction was a definite bonus.

"Look, I should probably head off, I gotta go back to school. But if I have time I might come by this afternoon. If not, I'll definitely be here tomorrow." I promised, getting up. "See you later, okay?"

Smiling, I looked down at his unmoving and unblinking form, before turning for the door to leave. But just as I left, I swear I heard something… I swear I heard him sniff the air.

 _That's ridiculous_. Shaking the thought off, I continued to leave, needing to get to school before lunch ended.

…

Groaning, I dropped my head back and against the locker behind me. "Jackson knows? How?"

"I don't know." Scott told me, clearly feeling guilty.

It wasn't his fault, I knew that. Jackson had made it clear he was going to figure out Scott's secret since the first day after we were bitten. Hiding the fact that we're werewolves was not easy. So, Jackson finding out wasn't exactly unexpected… I just wished it wasn't at such an inconvenient time.

"Fine, okay." I nodded, turning to look at him, I shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

" _How_? He's trying to blackmail me. He says he wants the bite." He added, voice low so only I could hear him.

"Scott, I'll deal with it. For now, let's concentrate on the Alpha. Okay?" When he nodded, I went on. "So, how's the necklace going?"

Sighing, he leaned his own head against his locker. "She won't give it to me. And I tried stealing it, but I can't find it. I don't think she brought it to school."

"Then try her house." I shrugged. "You know she talks to Lydia for a while before she goes home. Get there before her, sneak in, and find the necklace. We  _need_  it."

…

Instead of going home to study, or going to the hospital to see Peter, or going to the woods to find Derek, my free period at the end of the day was spent at work. Even though Stiles was sure Deaton was the Alpha, I wasn't… and I needed the job.

Deaton wasn't acting any differently than he usually did. We both worked like we normal did. We both talked like we normally did. The only difference was the fact that he felt a little confused about why Scott hadn't been around lately. Unlike me, Scott was listening to Stiles and staying away.

"Are you sure your brother is okay? I haven't seen him in over a week."

"Yeah." I nodded, avoiding his gaze as I cleaned the cage of a dog we'd just sent home. "He's just dealing with the break up, you know? He'll get over it soon… I hope. But until then, I'm happy to pick up his shifts." I offered.

"I don't want to run you into the ground, Angela." Deaton chuckled.

"Trust me, you're not." I assured him.

Seeing that my life had suddenly become very busy, I thought I'd be more tired than I was. But I was actually full of energy. I felt like I could do anything. Maybe it was because I was so happy? Maybe it was because of my training? Maybe it was because things were slowly getting back to normal- besides the whole Alpha and hunter issues…

The rest of my shift ran pretty smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I had half an hour to go when my phone began to ring.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I sighed at Stiles' name. "I'm still alive." I assured him, keeping my voice low. "Deaton has not killed me."

" _Yeah, great, uh… can you do me a favour and come to my house?_ " He asked, the tone in his voice worrying me.

"What's wrong?"

" _I, uh… I came home and found Derek in my room. Kinda hoping if you're here he won't kill me._ " He explained. " _And with the way he's glaring at me right now, I'm hoping you'll get here soon. Like,_  now, _soon._ "

Sighing, I looked to the clock before nodding. "Fine. I'm leaving now." Hanging up, I walked out of the back room to give Deaton an apologetic smile. "I gotta go… is that okay?"

"Of course." He nodded as if it was obvious. "I'll see you later, Angela."

"Yeah, see ya." I smiled before turning to head back into the back room so I could grab my things and leave.

…

Without knocking on the front door, I walked into Stiles' house, up the stairs and to his room. The door was closed, but once again, I just walked in. He sat at his desk, trying to do some homework, but Derek's pacing was obviously distracting him.

Grinning, I gave Derek a pointed look. "You really don't know how to lay low, do you? Coming to the Sheriff's house is, by far, your worst idea."

His pacing stopped as he turned to face me. "I didn't know where else to go." He explained. "We need to hurry up and find the Alpha."

"I know. We all know. And we're doing all we can. Speaking of which." I shifted to look at Stiles. "What are we doing?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang then.

"Waiting for that." Stiles answered as he got to his feet. "Can you just make sure he behaves? Please?"

I simply nodded as I watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, I turned back to Derek, about to say something, until I saw the confused look on his face. "What?"

Brows furrowed, he moved- more like  _stalked_ \- towards me. "You smell different."

"I do?"

Nodding, his eyes scanned me as if trying to figure out  _why_  I smelt different. He stood close, his chest almost pressed against mine as his eyes searched me, scanning every inch of me, looking for what might be different. I'm not sure if he was aware of what he was doing, or how close we were, but when he leaned in, his breath brushing against my skin, I felt heat flare up inside me.

The change in my scent was bothering him. I could feel it in the way his body had tensed. I could see it in the intensity of his eyes. I could even smell it in his own scent. He didn't like not knowing what had changed, and I had a feeling he wanted to correct it...

But before he could figure it out or do anything, the door opened again.

I pulled away from Derek suddenly, turning to the door as Stiles and Danny walked in. "Hi… Danny." I couldn't hide the surprise from my voice.

"Hey, Angela." He gave a light smile as he followed Stiles to the desk. Neither of them seemed to have noticed how close Derek and I had been moments before.

Shaking my head and taking a deep calming breath, I moved to take a seat on the bed, grabbing a book out of his backpack to give myself something to do. I wasn't sure why Danny was here, but Stiles seemed to have a plan. I just hoped Stiles knew what he was doing.

Following my lead, Derek grabbed a book and sat on the edge of the bed, not saying a word as he began to read. Lying on my stomach, my head at the end of the bed, I pretended to read as I listened to Stiles and Danny.

"So, what are we doing?" Danny asked.

"You're going to trace a text for me." Stiles answered, as if it was that simple and totally not illegal.

Danny's jaw dropped. "You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lap partners do."

Stiles let out a groan of frustration. "And we will, once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I… I looked up your arrest report, so…"

Danny sighed, shaking his head, annoyed. "I was thirteen. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged, honestly not caring.

By this point I was fighting off a laugh which was bubbling in my chest. What was my life like before werewolves, hunters and the threat of death?

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny wasn't giving in. Grabbing a stool, he pulled it over to sit next to Stiles, before pulling out his books. As he did, his eyes drifted over to Derek and me. "Who's he again?"

"Stiles' cousin." I answered without missing a beat.

"Uh, yeah…" Stiles nodded. "Miguel."

"Is that… blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, concerned and a little freaked out.

Eyes wide, Stiles turned to Derek, seeing the blood on his shirt. "Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." He explained, rather smoothly.

Grinning, I rolled of the bed and onto my feet. "Why don't we find you a shirt?" I gave Derek a wink, feeling my amusement grow at the sight of his  _very_  annoyed glare.

Still, he stood and followed me to Stiles' drawers, watching silently as I started to pull some shirts out. While I piled them onto top of the drawers, he pulled his shirt off.

I felt myself flush, seeing his bare chest in the corner of my eyes. "You're killing me." I mumbled under my breath so only he heard.

"Pay back." He grumbled back. Reaching over, he grabbed one of the shirts before sighing. "Stiles?"

"Yes?" Stiles turned in his seat, annoyed that Derek was interrupting him.

"This." Derek lifted the shirt in front of him. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles told him before turning back to Danny.

It was at that point that I noticed the way Danny was checking Derek out. If he was a girl I probably would have ripped his throat out. But seeing as he was a guy, and no threat, I found his ogling eyes amusing.

Stiles must have noticed Danny staring as well, because his attitude suddenly changed. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" He gestured to the brown and blue shirt Derek had thrown on. "What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny was trying so hard not to stare.

Biting back my grin, I leaned against the dresser. "The shirt. You like it Danny?"

"It's… it's not really his colour." He stammered.

Locking eyes with Derek, I let my grin fall into place. "You heard him."

Glaring, hard, Derek pulled the shirt over his head before he started rummaging through the drawers for something better. Which he didn't find. "Stiles! None of these fit."

Danny's eyes roamed his chest, which seemed to break the last bit of his moral compass. "I'll need the OPS, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." He told us, turning to the computer, giving in.

…

"There." Danny gestured to the computer, having traced the text. "This text was sent from a computer. This one."

Stiles leaned forward in his chair while Derek and I peered over their shoulders to look at the screen. The name on display was the last I ever would have expected.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, sounding just as shocked as I felt.

When Danny nodded, I shook my head. "No, it can't be… my mum?"

Shrugging, Danny stood from his chair, grabbing his things. "That's the computer the text was sent from. Doesn't mean it was her." He noted. "Look, I'm gonna get out of here before you ask me to break any more laws. I'll see you tonight, Stiles."

None of us turned to watch him leave. We were too focused on the fact that the text Allison had received might have been sent by my mum.

"It wasn't her." I told them. I believed it, too. There was no way it could've been her. "Danny's right. Someone else sent it."

"Of course it's not her." Stiles nodded, agreeing with me. "But someone from the hospital sent it."

…

Carrying some popcorn, I followed mum onto the stands before taking a seat in a spot where we'd both be able to get a good view of the game. The smile on my face was half forced, trying not to give away the fact that I wanted to be somewhere else.

As much as I wanted to help Derek and Stiles they made it clear that I couldn't be there. Even though we were sure my mum had nothing to do with this, there was still a chance that it was her. If it was, someone had to be there to tell Scott face to face. He deserved that. Plus, I had a feeling if I was there with them I wouldn't actually be much help. In that situation I'd be too bias to do the job properly.

"You okay?"

I jumped at the sound of my mum's voice, before quickly nodding. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Just distracted."

"I noticed." She chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, mum. I'm fine." I offered a more genuine smile and some of my popcorn.

Smiling, she reached over to take some popcorn, before she looked to the players gathering on the field. "So, where's Stiles? Isn't he playing tonight."

"Oh, uh, yeah." I nodded. "He's just running a little late."

Shrugging, she popped some of the popcorn into her mouth. "Who's the guy with Scott? On the bench?"

Turning to follow her gaze, I spotted Scott sitting on the bench… next to Jackson.  _Oh, that can't be good_. "He's Jackson. The asshole I complain about sometimes. He's the pain in the ass that's been pushing Scott around."

Frowning, mum looked a little insulted. "He told me they were friends."

I scoffed. "Far from it."

The team all stood and gathered then, getting ready to start the game. Mum and I fell silent, waiting for the action to begin. That's when I overheard a conversation in the crowd.

"Chris, you remember how we were talking about a second Beta? A younger one?"

"Yes."

"Can you get turned by a scratch?"

"If the claws go deep enough. Maybe."

"Wonder how deep those went."

Looking through the crowd of people sitting on the bleachers, I spotted Chris and Kate Argent, their eyes fixed on the gathered team. Following their stare, I felt everything inside me tense, seeing three distinctive clew marks on the back of Jackson's neck.

My eyes continued to look over the team before locking onto Scott's. The look on his face told me he'd overheard the Argent's as well.

We might not like Jackson, but this was the last thing we needed. Two things could come from them thinking he's a werewolf. One, they kill him. Or two… they press him for information and he tells them everything.

_Great. Just great._

**  
**

**Chapter 16**

**The Alpha**

Despite all the issues in my life right now, I couldn't fight the contagious adrenaline rush of the game. It had been going so well and before I knew it, it was over. Our team had won.

The smile on my face was irremovable. I was in such a good mood, that just for a second it didn't matter that Stiles and Derek hadn't called me back. Or Jackson might out Scott's secret and put his life in danger. Or that the hunters were hot on my brother's tail. Or that the Alpha was still out there. Or that my mum might be the bad guy. Or that I had a pile of homework that was due soon...

I just felt too good to be brought down.

After the game had finished and the crowd had dispersed, I told mum I'd meet her at home. She had no problem with it and simply nodded before I'd gone off to head for the boys' locker room. As I walked down the hall, most of the team were headed in the opposite direction, already cleaned up and ready to go celebrate their victory. But I knew there would still be a few stragglers who may very well be changing... but it's not like I hadn't walked into the locker room unannounced before... and I didn't actually care.

Walking into the locker room, I headed straight for Scott, ignoring the few shirtless guys. Cat calls and comments were thrown about, but it was all harmless banter. They were used to seeing me here. It wasn't the first- or last- time I'd been in the locker room. Even Coach let me get away with it every now and then. I guess people just understood that Scott, Stiles and I came in a pack.

"Hey, Angela." Danny offered a kind smile as he walked towards the exit.

I smiled back at him. "Hey, Danny." Continuing on, I moved to lean against the locker next to Scott's giving him my biggest grin. "You're goin' state."

He blushed as he got ready to leave. "Yeah."

My smile grew, my eyes crinkling in the corners. "I'm so proud of you."

I was too. Scott had always wanted to be on the team. Now he had it all, and I couldn't be happier for him.

Falling silent, I stood there as he finished packing up and getting ready. Before long we were the only ones left. Seconds after the door closed behind the last person, the lights flicked off leaving us in the dark.

Pushing away from the locker, I extended my claws in an instant. "Stay behind me." I told Scott, prepared for anything.

Honestly, I knew there was a higher chance of it being the guys playing a trick on Scott. But with everything that had been going on lately, I wasn't going to risk it. Last time we were at the school at night we were hunted down by the Alpha, who made Scott turn so he'd try to kill his friends. I  _so_  wasn't going to risk it.

Moving away from the lockers, knowing Scott was right behind me like I told him, I headed for the light switch. Lifting my clawed hand, I tried to turn the lights back on, but nothing happened. The power had been cut.

Turning back, Scott and I scanned the room, looking at the ground, in every corner, and up at the ceiling. Then, out from around the showers, a ball rolled across the floor. Keeping Scott behind me still, I carefully moved towards it, claws still extended. Scott wasn't as prepared, but he was just as suspicious.

When I neared the corner, I took a deep breath, praying that nothing would jump out at us, before I took the last step. I felt everything in me melt at the sight of Derek standing at the other end of the showers, partially covered by the shadows.

"Thank God." I let out a breath moving towards him, relaxing more and more with each step.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott asked, just a few steps behind me. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?

But instead of responding, Derek's eyes flickered to something behind us.

Pausing, a few steps away from him, I slowly turned. What I saw made my stomach drop and my head spin.

Standing at the entrance of the showers, holding a lacrosse stick as he examined it with confusion, was none other than Peter. Peter Hale. The supposedly comatose guy who couldn't blink, let alone talk, let alone  _walk and stand and move about like a real freaking human being._

"I really don't get lacrosse." He frowned at the stick, turning it over in his hands.

Scott's jaw dropped. "It was you…"

"When I was in high school, we played basketball." Peter looked up then, his eyes landing on Scott and me. "There's a real sport." The way he was talking was so normal… it was surreal.

The whole thing was surreal. Seeing him, standing there… even the fact he was now wearing a leather coat, and a dark grey button up shirt, and dark pants, and shoes. I was so used to seeing him in his hospital clothes. But the weirdest thing of all, was the fact that his scar was gone. Yeah, that's right. The burn marks that had covered half his face were now completely gone.

"Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." He raised the stick to his shoulder. "Do I have that right? Well…" Shrugging as if it didn't matter, he moved on. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve." He put the stick down, turning his gaze to us again. "But I need both of your help to do it."

"We're not helping you kill people." Scott told him, voice hard.

I edged closer to my brother, standing by his side, feeling the need to be there to protect him if anything were to happen.

"Well, I don't want to kill  _all_  of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" Pausing, he thought about it for a moment before looking to Derek.

"Allison." Derek answered his uncle's questioning look.

My heart stopped beating as I slowly looked away from Peter until my eyes landed on Derek. "You're… you're with him?"

"Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asked, just as shocked- but not as hurt- as I was.

"It was a mistake." Derek responded flatly.

Scott shook his head. "What?"

Derek finally met my brother's gaze then. "It happens."

"Scott. Angela." Peter drew our attention to him again. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." He sounded so genuine. I swear, if I didn't know better, I would have believed him.

"By killing our friends." Scott said the words no one else was willing to say.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter noted.

"If they're holding us back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, we're okay with that." Scott assured him.

"Maybe… you could try and see things…" Peter sighed, lifting his hand as he moved closer to us, extending his claws, "from my perspective."

The move was so fast I didn't have a chance to react.

His hand reached for and around Scott, claws stabbing into the back of Scott's neck. Scott's eyes rolled back as he gasped for air, falling to his knees.

I went to reach for him, but froze when Peter turned to me. Straightening up, I tried to calm my beating heart as I glared at him. "What did you do?"

He took a step closer to me, claws still extended. "I don't want to have to do this to you, Angela. I've enjoyed your company over the last week. I don't want to spoil any of that."

I backed up, keeping my eyes on him, knowing that if I looked away he'd do to me what he did to Scott. "I think you spoiled it when you started killing people."

"They deserved it." Was his only argument.

"Fine, okay, I can understand your anger. But why make Scott try to kill his friends? What do you get out of that? They've done nothing to you."

"No." He agreed. "But they are in my way. Without them, you and your brother will be alone. You'll join the pack."

Having been backing up slowly this whole time, I felt myself press against the shower wall. I was stuck now, with nowhere to run. But despite my fear spiking, I still held my ground and tried to be strong. "You can kill everyone I've ever met, and all you'll do is feed my  _hate_. You're a monster, and I hate you, Peter."

Instead of reacting the way I thought he would, he simply grinned. "Your heart rate increased at the words, 'I hate you'." He took the last step towards me, so there was barely a breath between us. "You can't fool me, Angela."

My eyes darted to Derek in the hopes that he would save me, but in that moment, he looked away from me. In that moment, Peter took the opportunity to reach around and stab his claws into the back of my neck.

I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs as my burn screamed as if it was on fire. I tried to call out for help, but found nothing coming out as my body gave in, landing on the ground in a heap with a loud thud.

…

_Images flashed before my eyes. Emotions ran through me so fast I could barely register them. I recognised nothing. It was all a blur of unfamiliar faces… at first. Then everything settled._

_I saw Peter, in a basement. I saw liquid being thrown into the windows of the basement, the smell of gasoline filling and burning my nose. Then I saw the match right before my vision was filled with the bright and blinding light of hot flames._

_Screams and cried filled my ears. People begging for help. People dying. Then they were replaced by one voice, one scream. Peter's scream._

_Pain. Grief. Anger. Confusion. Rage. So much rage._

_I could feel everything he felt after the fire. How helpless he felt. How hopeless he felt. How he desperately wanted revenge._

_The faces of people who had died flashed before my eyes. The reason why he killed each one finally explained. It all made sense. They were all a part of the fire._

_Then it all disappeared, replaced by an image of a window, the full moon shinning bright outside._

_Peter lay in a bed, looking up at a moon. Slowly, he rose, the night giving him enough strength and power to get up and leave. He wandered through the forest aimlessly, clumsily, as if he was sleep walking._

_A woman neared him. It took a moment, but I eventually realised who she was. Derek's sister._

_She reached for him, but he turned to her, still moving as if on autopilot. His mouth opened wide, fangs extended, eyes glowing red. And then he lunged, ripping into her. Killing her._

…

I sat up with harsh and painful gasp.

Scott was right there, kneeling on the ground by me, holding my head in his lap protectively. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He assured me.

Suddenly Stiles came rushing around the corner, breathing heavily as if he'd ran a marathon. "Dudes, we have a huge problem."

"Trust me…" Scott sighed, looking down at me. "We know."

…

Lying in bed at night, I couldn't stop tossing and turning. Eventually I just gave up, went downstairs, grabbed the ice-cream out of the freeze, placed myself in front of the TV, and stayed there until the sun came up. When mum came down early in the morning I'd just finished the whole container of chocolate fudge and caramel swirl ice-cream.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, mum looked at me with a surprised and confused frown. "Hi?"

"Hey." I answered back, a light smile tugging on my lips. "What's up?"

"Was gonna ask you the same thing." Watching me sceptically, she walked over to the couch. "How long have you been up?"

I glanced at the clock before shrugging. "All night."

Her jaw dropped. " _All_  night?"

"Yep." I nodded, popping the 'p'.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Fine." I shrugged again as I scraped at the bottom of the ice-cream container, trying to get the last drops.

"Angela?" She didn't sound so convinced. Stepping up to me, she took the container away which made me look up at her, pouting. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, mum. I'm fine." I smiled, unfolding my legs from underneath me before standing. "I'm gonna make some tea. You want some?" Without waiting for her to answer, I head into the kitchen.

…

Scott was out with Stiles all day. Mum was at work. The vet clinic was closed. It was the weekend, so no school. Derek had turned to the dark side. Turns out Peter had been evil all along. It didn't take long to finish my homework. And I had no other friends. So, my day was pretty ordinarily boring.

I stayed at home, moving about, cleaning so mum wouldn't have to later. I stuck to the first floor for most of the day. Dusting, vacuuming, sweeping, even polishing. I cleaned everything and every surface I could find. All the while, I danced to some music, sung a few songs, and never stopped smiling. Hours passed by so quickly I didn't even realise it was the afternoon until mum came through the front door.

Her own smile faultered as her eyes scanned the place. "You cleaned the house."

"Uh-huh."

"The  _whole_  house?"

"Well, not yours or Scott's room. But everywhere else, yeah." I shrugged.

The grateful look that had been edging onto her face fell completely, replaced by the concerned look only a mother can give. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mum." I chuckled lightly. "Seriously, I'm fine." I insisted as I turned to head for the kitchen.

She was right behind me. "Sweetheart, do you remember the last time you cleaned the house like this?" When I shook my head, she went on. "It was when your father left." I stopped dead in my tracks, the thought of my father making me feel both emotionally and physically ill. "In fact, since you were little, you've always coped with your problems by cleaning." She noted.

"I always clean. I like cleaning." I countered, voice small, because I knew the truth. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, you do. But you're not always like  _this_. Sleepless nights, scrubbing everything…" Walking around to stand in front of me, she tilted her head so she could meet my eyes. "I know something's wrong."

It was like something snapped inside me. My happy energy burned away as I slowly rose my eyes to look into hers.

Smile falling, tears forming, I felt the emotional dam inside me broke. "Mum…"

Not needing to hear anything else but the desperation and pain in my voice, mum stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. She didn't let go. She just stood there, rocking me gently, her hand stroking my hair as she let me cry into her shoulder.

…

"So, this guy…" Mum handed me one of the cups of hot chocolate she was carrying, before setting herself on the other end of the couch holding the other cup. "How serious was it?"

Without saying a word, I brought the mug to my lips to take a sip, my eyes meeting hers to communicate everything through a look.

"Ah." She nodded, understanding. " _That_  serious."

Lowering the mug, I shook my head lightly. "We weren't officially anything. We never talked about it. Honestly, it just kinda happened. One moment we were friends, and then…" I left the sentence hanging, not needing to finish it.

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"Does Scott?"

"Yes."

"Does Scott know about the two of you?"

Hesitating a moment, I guiltily looked to the pink marshmallows floating in my drink. "No one knows."

Standing in the kitchen with mum before had surprising helped me. Crying and letting the truth out was kind of therapeutic. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Of course, I hadn't told her  _everything_. I only told her the fact that I was having guy problems. Which I was. I was having  _a lot_  of guy problems.

"You think you can give the cleaning a break for a bit? I know something else you can do to keep busy." A small smile tugged on her lips.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound as hopeful and I felt.

"I could use some help choosing something to wear tonight."

Frowning, I shook my head lightly, confused. "What's happening tonight?"

Her smile grew then, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I'm going on a date."

…

Sitting on mum's bed, I fiddled with the spoon in my bowl that sat in my lap. I'd been helping mum get ready, using it as a distraction, but I'd also been keeping ice-cream as company. It was the perfect comfort food. As we'd moved about, we chatted away, and I of course asked as many questions about her date as I could. Turns out, she didn't know much about him. But that's to be expected when you've only just met.

"Please tell me he's at least good looking." I grinned, as I watched her do her makeup at her dresser.

"Good looking doesn't even come close."

I couldn't help but laugh in response, shaking my head lightly.

When she suggested I help her get ready for a date, I thought she was insane. I thought for sure my mood would just plummet. After losing the guy I liked, I didn't exactly want to think about any kind of relationship stuff. But, helping her had actually helped me.

Laughing, dancing a little, talking, keeping busy. It all helped me not think about wallowing. It helped keep my mind off of Derek- and everything else that was wrong in my life.

"So, how do I look?"

My smile grew as she stood and turned to me, showing off her outfit. In the end, she settled on wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, a gorgeous black blazer, and black heels- with some jewellery thrown in. Her hair was down, but pined back and out of her face, and her makeup was minimal, yet classy.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful."

A blush grew on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yes really." I assured her. Unfolding my legs, I grabbed my bowl as I stood. "Looks like my work here is done. I'm gonna go get some more ice-cream." I grinned as I headed for the door, leaving the room.

Going out was not something mum did very often. Dating was something she never did, at all. So, to see her so nervous and giddy, it was cute. I liked seeing her so happy.

Walking into the kitchen, I moved to the freezer, pulling it open to look inside. Unfortunately, I was met with a lack of ice-cream. "Damn." Sighing, I closed the freezer again before reaching over to place my bowl in the sink to wash it.

The moment I turned the water off, the doorbell rang.

Turning, wanting to see the guy mum was going on a date with, I started for the door. As I left the kitchen and walked past the staircase, I smirked at Scott- who was walking down the stairs. The concern and suspicion was practically dripping off him.

"Mum is a total babe, right?" I teased.

Knowing I was trying to press his buttons, he looked me up and down. "You really think your purple cupcake pyjama pants are gonna make a great first impression?"

Frowning lightly, I looked down at my long and baggy purple cupcake pyjama pants, and the tight dark grey Tee I was wearing. Then I thought about my hair, and the fact that I hadn't brushed it all day, but had instead just pulled it up into a haphazard bun on the top of my head.

"Shut up." I pouted at him, reaching for the door.

We both froze.

My hand was outstretched, an inch from the handle, hovering midair. But I couldn't move. Neither of us could. Not when we could sense him on the other side.

Peter.

The doorbell rang again.

"Scott? Angela? Get the door?" Mum called from upstairs.

Heart beating hard, I stepped away from the door, moving to stand next to Scott, both of us staring at the only thing separating us from him. We were unsure if we should be scared, or panicked, or angry, or confused. So, I decided on all of the above.

The doorbell rang again, causing us to jump in fright.

"Scott! Angela! For the love of God,  _someone_  please get the door!"

But still, neither of us could move. Neither of us  _wanted_  to move. If Peter was here, it wasn't for anything good. He was an evil, manipulative, conniving monster. There was no way in hell I was letting him in the house.

Suddenly, the door handle started to turn.

Reacting quickly, Scott went to stop him, but as he reached for the handle, the door pushed open.

I extended my claws, ready to attack… only there was no one there. The porch was empty.

"Hey." We both turned to see mum at the top of the stairs, looking down at us. "What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?" She asked, a little annoyed, before ducking around the corner again.

When Scott and I turned back to the door, we were met by the sight of Peter, standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Hello there."

Grabbing the door, Scott went to slam it closed, but was stopped when Peter pressed his hand against it. He looked so unfazed, like it took no effort to force the door open again. Like Scott's strength was nothing to him.

"Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through."

"I'll tell her." Scott threatened.

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face?" Peter gave my brother a knowing look. "Good luck with that."

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I tried not to growl, but the threat of him doing something to my mother scared the hell out of me.

Pulling his gaze from Scott, Peter turned to me. "Try and remember that I've been in a coma for  _six_  years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" He noted, keeping his voice low.

"Just- just half a second." Mum called. "Sorry."

Looking behind Scott and me, he offered her a smile until she walked around the corner, then his smile fell as his eyes landed on us again. "Or maybe... you think that I've come up with an idea." A grin tugged on his lips. "Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack… if your mother is, too."

The growl tore from my lips, low and warning. Claws extending, I stepped closer to the door, putting myself in front of him. Fangs sliding out of my gums, I flashed my eyes at him, wanting nothing more than to rip him apart.

He stepped closer to me, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"No." I answered honestly, glaring hard at him. "But I'm willing to try."

Sighing, he shook his head at me lightly. "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Scott and Derek."

I tensed and jumped, all at the same time, feeling is fingers brush the side of my arm. Goosebumps rose on my flesh, my body reacting to his touch in a way I would have preferred it didn't.

The look on his face told me he knew what he was doing. He grinned smugly, his fingers still lightly running up and down my skin.

Inside me I could feel my wolf shift from angry, to confused. I wanted to hate this man, but his touch was invoking feelings inside me that were still very foreign… but not completely unknown to me. It was longing, want, desire, need. It all clashed with my hate, twisting my stomach.

A hand grabbed my shoulder as Scott pulled me away from Peter protectively.

Still looking very smug, Peter went on as if nothing had happened. "Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?" He asked, the look in his eyes telling me he didn't think we'd know.

But I did. "Wolf packs."

His eyes flashed, impressed. "I see you're not failing history, unlike Scott."

Voice tight and angry, Scott spoke up. "I know the Germans lost the war."

Peter chuckled lightly. "I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that here."

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Mum smiled as she came over to stand with the three of us, attention on Peter. "Sorry again." She laughed nervously.

Smiling widely at her, Peter offered his arm- which she took. Scott and I just stood there, watching as the couple walked out and onto the porch… that was until my brother stopped them.

"Mum…" The panic in his voice was very obvious.

When mum turned, I could see the impatience in her eyes. "Yes? Sweetheart." She gave a pointed and warning look, telling Scott to back off.

Forcing a smile on my lips, I reached for the table by the door and grabbed her handbag. "You left this behind." I told her, stepping out onto the porch.

Her face relaxed a little as she gave another nervous laugh. "Oh, gosh. Thank you, sweetie."

As they turned to leave, Peter's eyes met mine for a brief moment. He grinned, knowing how much this was killing me, but also amused at how smoothly I saved my brother's ass.

"Have a great time." I told them, still forcing myself to smile.

Silent once more, Scott and I watched as they headed for Peter's car, before driving off. The moment the car was gone I spun around and headed back inside.

"Allison still in your room?" I asked, remembering how she had come over to see him.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Tell her to wait here. That we'll be right back."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to stop Peter."

**  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Panicked Senses**

Scott and I ran as fast as we could, feet pounding on the ground as we hurried after Peter and mum. While Scott had been talking to Allison I'd called Stiles, hoping he could catch up to them first, and stop Peter from doing whatever he was planning.

Rushing around the corner, we rounded onto a street just in time to see Stiles' Jeep crash into the back of Peter's parked car.

A smile crept onto my lips as we kept moving closer before hiding behind a car to see what happens next.

Mum got out of the car, groaning. "Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles!"

He hurried out of the car, pretending to be surprised. "Mrs. McCall?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, this is… this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?"

Peter got out of his own car, looking to mum and Stiles before turning to the street, a knowing look on his face. "Nicely done, Scott and Angela. Nicely done."

"I mean… I do not know what happened." Stiles shook his head. "You guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." Mum snapped.

"How crazy is that?" Stiles chuckled, embarrassed. He turned to Peter as he neared them. "I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing."

But Peter disagreed. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash?! You hit us!" Mum was clearly pissed.

Turning away from both mum and Stiles as they continued to bicker, Peter spoke quietly so they wouldn't hear… knowing Scott and I could. "I know you're both there, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. Like that one on the lacrosse team… Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they saw knowledge is power. Not in his case."

 _Oh, no…_  I looked to Scott beside me, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Go. I'll keep an eye on Peter. You go find Jackson."

"Angie-"

"Go!" I shoved at him. "Now!"

Not needing to be told twice, he got to his feet and made a break for it, running as fast as he could.

I understood why he'd hesitated. He worried about me just as much as I worried about him. The idea of leaving me with Peter probably made him sick, but he also knew that I stood a better chance than Jackson.

…

Doing what I said I would, I followed Peter all the way back home where he dropped off mum, the date's mood flattened the moment Stiles crashed into his car. That was a good thing, of course. But still, it broke my heart to see my mum walking inside with such a sad face. She'd been so excited to actually go out with a man…

Walking off the porch and towards his car, I watched Peter as he stopped once he stood by the driver's side door. His eyes scanned the area, looking for me, a grin tugging on his lips. But he said nothing. He just slipped into his car and drove off.

Moving quickly, I climbed the tree by the side of the house, and snuck into my room. The second my feet landed on the ground I started undressing, needing to get rid of my muddy pyjamas.

I'd just grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me when mum knocked at my door. "Come in." I called.

Slowly, she opened the door, a sad look in her eyes. "Hey…"

"Hey." I smiled at her, grabbing some clothes. "How'd the date go? You're home earlier than I thought you would be."

Sighing, she leaned against the wall, shaking her head. "We had to cut it short. Stiles crashed into his car and broke one of the lights. Peter didn't want to get pulled over, so he said we'd reschedule."

Giving her a sympathetic look, I moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure the next date will be better."  _Over my dead body._  "Why don't you go make yourself a cup of hot chocolate, make some microwaveable popcorn, and throw in a movie? I'll come join you after my shower."

A small smile tugged on her lips. "Rom-com okay?"

"Make it sappy and cute, and we have a deal."

…

Standing in the bathroom, getting dressed, I pulled on the pair of dark forest green baggy pants I'd grabbed, before throwing on the dark grey shirt. Only, as soon as it fell over me I realised it was Derek's…

My heart squeezed and ached. His smell surrounded me. Memories bombarded my thoughts. Breathing became hard for a moment. I had to grasp at the sink to steady myself.

Then I felt something different. A panic. But it wasn't because of the shirt. No, it felt like something inside of me was screaming out it pain.

I crumbled to the ground, clutching at my stomach. Whimpering, biting back a scream as tears pricked my eyes, I tried to take a breath and focus my mind. I had no idea what was going on, but it felt like part of me was literally dying…

That thought alone cleared my mind. Scott. Something was wrong with Scott.

I took a moment to try and focus my senses, hoping I could figure out what was wrong. Even though I was at home, and he was God-knows-where, I could tell he was badly hurt. I could  _feel_  it.

Eyes wide, I dashed into my room, grabbed my black hoodie and a pair of shoes, before hurrying out of my room and down the stairs.

Mum sat on the couch, eating the popcorn I'd told her to make. Seeing me in such a rush, she frowned with concern. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, no. No." I shook my head, coming up with a quick story. "Deaton called. Said there's an emergency at the vet clinic. He needs my help. I'll be back later, okay?" I called, as I reached for the door. "Don't wait up!"

…

Feeling my heart beating hard in my chest, I ran up to the vet clinic door and threw myself in, hurrying around the corner to the back room. Scott was lying shirtless on the table, unconscious while Deaton cleaned up a wound on my brother's chest.

"He's fine." Deaton assured me without looking up. "He was shot with wolfsbane bullets. I've given him something to speed up the healing process. He should be okay by morning."

Ignoring the whirling confusion in my mind, I moved towards the table and grabbed Scott's hand. Concern ran through my veins, thick like blood. Just seeing him lying there made my heart break.

"You're welcome to stay until he wakes up."

Looking at Deaton, I found him smiling kindly at me. There was no malice in his eyes. No threat of danger. He was simply the nice guy he'd always been… only now I knew he had some secrets of his own.

Nodding lightly, I tried to return the smile- though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Thank you."

…

Curled up on a chair in the corner of the back room in the clinic, I'd stayed away all night, watching and waiting or Scott to wake up. When he finally did, the night had passed and the sun had risen.

I was up and on my feet in an instant, moving to his side as he slid himself off the table. "Whoa, whoa." I pressed a hand to his chest, and held his shoulder with the other. "Take it easy."

"Maybe you should sit down?" Deaton suggested as he watched the two of us.

Scott nodded, opening his mouth to respond, only to freeze at the sound of the front door bell ringing. Someone was here.

"Hello?" Deaton called out.

Lifting my head ever so slightly, I sniffed the air, too cautious to trust whoever it was. Turns out I was right to be suspicious. With one smell, I could tell exactly who it was. Peter.

Both Scott and I grabbed Deaton to stop him the second he moved to check who was here.

Turning to us, he gave a reassuring smile and nod before continuing on into the front room. "I'm sorry, but we're-" He cut himself short.

As silent as possible, I grabbed Scott and helped him over to a corner where he got to the ground so he would be hidden by a table. Once I was sure he would stay, I crept over to the doorway leading into the front room. Hovering just out of sight, I listened, needing to be there just in case Peter tried to do something to Deaton.

"We're closed." Deaton finished his sentence, no sign of hostility in his tone.

"Hi there." I could hear the smile in Peter's voice. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

Scoffing lightly, Peter went on. "This one wandered in on its own."

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed." Deaton repeated, voice a little less friendly.

"Oh, I think you can make an exception this on time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

I could hear Peter as he sniffed the air much like I had, before he spoke again, voice losing all politeness. "You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said, we're closed." Deaton repeated once again, voice just as hard as Peter's.

Glancing over at Scott, I could see the worry in his eyes, the fear. He didn't want Peter to come in and get us, and he didn't want him hurting Deaton. I felt the same. I didn't want anyone to get hurt… but I didn't know how to stop anything from happening.

There was a pause. I listened to the sound of someone moving forward before stopping, followed by the light crackling of static. I wasn't sure what it was, but by the tone of Peter's voice, he clearly didn't like it.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one."

I jumped and let out a tiny yelp as something crashed and smashed against the wall. I felt it vibrate and shake against me, increasing my anxiety.

"Let me be as clear as possible." Deaton spoke so calmly it was actually scary. "We. Are. Closed.

Another pause passed before Peter spoke again, voice quieter so only Scott and I could hear him. "There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent and far more vulnerable."

"Allison." The look of sheer panic on Scott's face broke my heart.

The sound of the front door opening and closing let us know Peter was now gone. I got to my feet, but stayed silent as I moved to Scott. I waited until I was sure Peter was well and truly gone before speaking.

"He's not gonna touch her. We'll make sure of that."

…

By the time Scott and I got home mum had been at work for some time. The instant we were inside, we started turning the place upside down, looking for Scott's phone so we could call Derek.

As much as it hurt to think about him, I knew we needed all the help we could get. He may have turned to his uncle's side, but I was hoping we could change his mind and get him to help us… I hoped.

Speaking of Derek… Scott had noticed my shirt… well, Derek's shirt. He hadn't commented on it, because we had more serious things to worry about, but I could tell he was confused and curious.

He'd questioned why I smelt like Derek before, but I brushed it off easily. Getting him to believe it was because of all our training wasn't hard. Sometimes I wondered if he wanted to believe the lie, so he ignored the truth. Either way, I was pretty sure he didn't think anything was going on between Derek and myself.

While we continued to look for his phone- unsuccessfully- Stiles ended up coming over. The three of us were in Scott's room now. Stiles sat on a chair in the doorway while Scott and I frantically searched for his phone.

"Call it again."

Stiles sighed at my brother. "It's not here." When Scott didn't respond, he shrugged. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

I scoffed harshly. "We can't afford a new one."

"And we have to find Derek." Scott added, rummaging under his bed.

"Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?" Stiles noted, recalling what my brother had told us about what happened last night. "He sounds pretty dead."

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him." Scott sounded sure, but I was beginning to wonder.

Chances are Derek would never give up his uncle. He was a loyal person, so he would stay silent no matter what they did to him. Eventually, that'll just lead to a lack of patience and an increase in anger. It'll get him killed.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved." Stiles made it sound so easy.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott snapped.

"And not when they'll just kill Derek after they get Peter." I added.

"We can't protect Allison on our own. Which means we need to find Derek, and save him first." Scott explained, still rummaging through his stuff. "Just… just help me!"

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles commented. "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone." This time I was the one who sounded sure. "He might get snappy at times, but Derek isn't dangerous."

Scott paused searching to look to Stiles. "And we're not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?"

Without realising it, I growled lowly at Stiles, making him jump and pull back slightly. The fear on his face was like a slap, calming me down.

Tires screeched outside, getting Scott's and my attention. We both stopped and looked to the window, listening as a car pulled up at the front of our house.

"What?" Stiles asked, noticing our change in behaviour.

"Our mum just got home from work." Scott answered.

She was still sitting in her car, on the phone... calling Peter. "Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall. Um… giving you a call." She chuckled nervously. "That always sounds really weird because of my last name. McCall. So, yeah… um… you know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch? You know, it doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good.

"Or maybe you would like to do coffee? Or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know we could also just go out for drinks. Um…" She laughed again. "Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much, after this disastrous call, feel free to, um… give me a call."

"Is she okay?"

I shook my head at Stiles' question, feeling guilt cover me like a thick and heavy blanket. "No… she's crying." I told him as Scott and I stood there, listening to her sob by herself in the car.

…

After trying to find Scott's phone for a few hours, and then trying to comfort mum- which didn't work, seeing as she just wanted to be left alone- Scott had decided to go off and find Allison. He wasn't going to leave her alone, which meant he would be out all night.

Mum ended up going to a friends' house for some drinks, which left me at home, all by myself…

I didn't last an hour before I was walking up the Stilinski's porch steps and then knocking on their door.

Stiles answered it. His eyes looked me up and down, confused. "Angela?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna be home alone."

Nodding, he opened the door more, letting me in. Once I was inside h closed the door and led me up to his room. His dad was still at work, but even if he wasn't I knew he wouldn't mind me staying. He'd never minded before.

Just like every other time I'd stayed here, Stiles and I set a mattress and bedding on his floor where I could sleep… but neither of us were surprised when I slipped under the blankets on his bed.

We didn't see each other romantically, so me climbing into bed with him didn't mean anything. He was my best friend. We did this all the time. We'd just lie there, talking for a couple of hours before we'd fall asleep. It was completely innocent.

"Angie?"

Nearly asleep, eyes closed, I nodded against the pillow. "Mm?"

"Do you really think saving Derek is our best option?"

Opening my eyes, I frowned lightly at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"What if he doesn't help us? What if he doesn't turn his back on Peter? What if the hunters are waiting for you guys? What if they're expecting someone to save him? Do you really think you and Scott can handle saving him?" He had some good points.

"I don't know..." I sighed, rolling onto my back. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I think I know where Scott's phone is."

My head turned to him sharply. "Where?"

"I think Derek might have it. I think he was hoping we'd use it to track the GPS and find him."

I paused a moment, taking in his words, and the tone in his voice. "Why do you sound so unsure? Like you don't want to tell me, but you do at the same time?"

"Because I know you and Derek and friends, and I know you want to help him… but I also know you're not as impulsive as Scott, and I'm hoping you won't do something crazy… like go and save Derek."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you or Scott getting hurt." He admitted.

Hearing the genuine worry in his voice, I could tell how much this was stressing him out. But he clearly felt the need to tell someone, and I seemed to be the best option out of Scott and me. So, of course, I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Fine." I sighed. "I won't tell Scott, and I won't go after Derek… yet."

Relaxing, he let out a relieved breath. "Thank you."

**_HermioneandMarcus_ ** **: Thanks for the review, so glad you're enjoying the story :):)**

**_BlueBloodsSVUOrder_ ** **: Hey! I've got a confession to make... as much as I love Derek, I _love_  Peter as well... so I couldn't help myself with that little connection they have. Unfortunately you're gonna have to wait to find out what it is. Props gonna explain in the 3rd or 4th instalment :P**

**_CarleighAlpha_ ** **: You should change your user name to ThePunAlpha or something :P Guessing the bone picking part of the review was just for an added pun, so I'm not gonna stress that I've done something wrong :):) I'm glad my writing inspires you! I love it when other writers take something from my work.**

**_Izi Wilson_ ** **: I love Melissa :):) my own mum and I aren't really that close, and she wasn't really an affectionate mum (but she was still a great mum, don't get me wrong) so I really enjoy being able to make these scene between Angie and Mel :):)**

**_aandm20_ ** **: I have other stories that have been running for a few years (namely my _Walking Dead_  one) where people really want the characters to start having kids. I don't know what pregnancies and whatnot entail, so it's hard to write. Plus, Angela is too young, and things are about to get pretty complicated with her love life. So... you have nothing to fear, she is not going to be having a child anytime soon :):)**

**_The Anonymous J_ ** **: I know yours was a message, but still... thank you for your words and taking the time to tell me your thoughts :):)**

**  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Life of the Party**

"You really have to stop walking into the boys' locker room, McCall." Coach sighed as he looked up from his desk.

Closing his office door behind me, I moved to take a seat on the other side of the desk, smiling sweetly at him. "We both know that's never going to happen."

Shaking his head, he looked down at the work he'd been going over. "So, why are you here?"

"I heard you need volunteers for the formal."

His head snapped up, a look of surprise crossing his face. "You want to volunteer?"

It's not odd that I wanted to help out, I was always volunteering. The odd thing was the fact that literally  _no one_  had offered to help. With all the death and mayhem happening lately, no one wanted the responsibility of keeping an eye on a bunch of hormonal teenagers, while risking their own lives.

Going to the dance for fun was apparently different though… I guess… because despite the threat of death, all the tickets had sold out in a matter of days.

"I want to volunteer to chaperone, yes." I nodded.

"Great!" He beamed.

…

Shopping was Stiles' worst nightmare. I'd tried to drag him along with me a few times, but he hated it with a passion. Shopping with Lydia was confusing. I'd never really spent much time with her, but Stiles wanted to be here even though the idea of shopping made him cringe. Shopping with Allison was awkward... which shouldn't need an explanation as to why. Yet, here we were. Stiles, Lydia, Allison and myself.

When Stiles begged me to go with them, I wasn't too sure if I should or not. But then Scott had agreed, saying it would be easier to protect Allison if I was with her. That's how I ended up in Macy's looking for a dress for the formal.

Lydia was dragging Stiles all over the place, hating the fact that Allison was making her take him to the formal as payback for making out with Scott. So, with those two busy, I was sticking with Allison.

The air around us was awkward and a little uncomfortable. It's not that we hadn't spent time together before, we had. But Scott had always been there… and they'd been dating. Now she was his ex, and it made things a little weird.

But I wanted to take this time to hopefully help my brother out as well, which meant I was going to have to become friends with Allison.

"You think this is my colour?" I asked, grabbing a dress off a rack.

It was a beautiful royal blue, made from some kind of silky material. The back was cut out and bare, the straps thin. The bodice was tight, with a V-neck line that would show some cleavage. The skirt had an A-frame shape, and would fall about mid-thigh.

Allison turned to look at it, still clearly uncomfortable. "Uh… yeah." She nodded. "Yeah, it's nice."

Sighing, I put the dress back, shaking my head at her. "You broke up with my brother, you didn't break up with me. So, stop acting like I'm gonna bite your head off."

"Don't you hate me?" She asked, genuinely confused.

I frowned. "Why would I?"

"Because I broke up with your brother." She noted, as if to say, 'duh'.

Laughing lightly, I continued walking, looking at more dresses as I shrugged. "He may be my brother, but that doesn't mean I don't know how stupid he can be. I can understand why you broke up with him."

Following me, she sounded surprised as she asked, "You can?"

"Of course." I nodded. "But… I also know he's not the guy you think he is. You've just caught him at a tough time. Trust me, he really cares about you, and knowing he might have hurt you is eating him up inside."

"It is?" She still sounded surprised, but she also sounded a little hopeful.

" _Big_  time." Reaching some more dresses, I grabbed a bright yellow one. "Now  _this_  is my colour." I winked at her.

Slowly, a smile spread on her lips before she let out a light chuckle. "You know, you're kinda fun, Angela."

"I know." I grinned. "And please, call me Angie."

"Okay, Angie…" Looking to a rack of dresses, her smile grew as she grabbed the same dress I'd grabbed before, only this one was red instead of blue. " _This_  is your colour."

…

Coming back from trying on the dress Allison had picked out for me, I walked around the corner and towards the dresses again, finding her waiting… without Lydia or Stiles… while Peter stood by, talking to her.

"You're not alone, are you?" He smiled innocently. "Shopping for dresses with friends."

While she stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react, I pulled my phone out and quickly messaged Scott- knowing he was using an old phone of mine until we got his back. He was around somewhere, just in case, which I was grateful for. That meant he could offer up a distraction so we could get Allison out of there.

Peter's smile grew a little. "High school dance." He pretended to put the pieces together- though I knew he already knew why she was here.

"Formal." Allison corrected, voice scared and shaking. She was backing up a little, eyes watering slightly, while her cheeks reddened with panic.

Putting on a friendly smile, I walked up to Allison, completely ignoring Peter. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I  _love_  the dress." I told her, hoping my easy-going attitude would help her relax.

" _Attention, shoppers. The owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5UN I768. Your car is being towed._ " A woman called over the sound system.

Allison's jaw dropped. "What?" She gasped. "That's my car. I'll be right back." She told me before hurrying off.

The moment she left my smile turned into a smug grin.

Peter chuckled lightly. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you'd be this difficult." As he stepped closer to me, I stood my ground, not wanting to look weak. "No wonder Derek took you while he could."

My grin slipped, a look of shock passing across my face for the briefest moment before I could correct myself and try to hide it. But there was no point. He'd seen me slip.

"I could smell him all over you the last time you visited me in the hospital." He noted, stepping even closer.  _So, I hadn't imagined it. He had sniffed the air…_  "I could smell the desire on you. The sex."

"It's none of your business." I snapped at him.

"Oh, but it is." He smirked, his hand coming up to brush my hair over my shoulder as he stepped even closer. "He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" I glared hard at him, trying to calm my beating heart.

"Female werewolves are more like their animal counterparts. Just like wild wolves, you'll experience something called a  _heat_." He growled the word, leaning in even closer.

"You're disgusting." I spat the word.

But it didn't matter how angry and hateful I felt, my body was doing some talking of its own. The way it wasn't moving away from him, but instead leaning into his touch. The way my skin was warming at his proximity. The way my breath hitched and my heart raced. All signs of arousal.

It reminded me of the first time I saw him. I didn't even know who he was back then, but my body did. I'd felt a connection in an instant, but I'd brushed it off just as fast. Now I knew the truth. It was the wolf inside of me reacting to its maker... its Alpha.

"I'll see you tonight, Angela." With that, he pulled back and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

…

Mum stood behind me, pinning a few strands of my hair back to keep them from falling into my face. She'd helped me get ready, and had even let me borrow a pair of her shoes. I wasn't used to wearing heels, but the moment I'd slipped the nude pumps on I knew they were perfect.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to borrow a jacket?"

"I'm fine mum, really. I'll be inside all night, and then I'm coming right home." I assured her as I turned.

A smile broke out on her face, her eyes taking in my appearance. "You're so beautiful."

Unable to stop it, I felt a blush break out on my cheeks.

She'd done my makeup as well. I rarely wore it, so we kept the look simple with some mascara, eye-liner, foundation and red lips. She's also let me borrow a gold chain choker, which had a small crescent moon pendant hanging from it.

"It's really nice of you to volunteer. I know school dances have never really been your thing. And I know how hard it can be to hang out with-"

"A bunch of hormonal teen aged couples after being recently dumped by your first boyfriend?" I finished for her. The look in her eyes told me exactly where she'd been going. I shrugged. "I'd rather go out than stay home alone eating yet another tub of ice-cream." That was a lie. I'd prefer the ice-cream, but someone had to watch over Allison.

Chuckling lightly, she nodded. "Good point."

"Anyway, mum, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly at her. "Really."

…

Standing off to the side of the gym, I swayed to the music slightly as I kept an eye on the students. They were all dancing, the girls in stunning dresses and the guys in handsome suits. It brought a smile to my face, seeing how happy everyone was.

"You okay?"

I turned to see Allison coming over to stand next to me. "Yeah." I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be."

"Well, you're standing over here, all on your own." She noted.

"I don't mind. I like to people-watch every now and then. Speaking of… I couldn't help but notice your date." I gave her a knowing grin.

The idea for Jackson to bring Allison to the dance had been Scott's he felt that it would help keep her safe. I personally thought it was one of his more naive ideas. Jackson's ability to keep Allison safe from  _anything_  was pretty minimal.

But still, Scott was adamant and I knew I'd been there anyway, so it didn't really matter who Allison went with, I'd keep an eye on her.

Smiling, she chuckled lightly. "Yeah… not sure if I made the right choice coming with him."

"Who else would you have come with?" I asked, knowing the answer but pretending I didn't.

"Scott." She admitted without missing a beat.

I'd known he was there for a while now. I knew the moment he arrived. I also knew that if I looked around, it wouldn't take me long to find him.

"Not sure if you're aware of this… but Scott's here." I shrugged, playing it cool.

As if on cue, Coach called out then. "McCall!" Out of instinct I turned to him, but his attention was on the bleachers, not me. I followed his gaze as he started forward, his eyes locked onto my brother. "I see you pal. Come here. McCall!"

Trying to move through the crowd, Coach continued for Scott while he ducked behind curtains and people in the effort to lose the trail. But try as he might, Coach had a lock on him.

"Should we help him?" Allison asked, genuinely concerned.

Watching the scene before us, I shook my head, grinning lightly. "Nah, Scott's got it handled."

"McCall! It's a small gym, buddy. I'm gonna find you." Coach called, still manoeuvring through the crowd. "I got you, McCall! Come here, come here! McCall!"

Hurrying over to some seated students, Scott rushed over to Danny, pulling him up and over to the dance floor. My grin simply grew as he wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders, while Danny placed his hands on Scott's waist, the two now dancing to a slow dance.

"McCall!" Couch broke through the crowd, finding my brother. "You're not supposed to-" He paused, looking to the two boys. "What the hell are you-"

The music died as everyone turned to Coach accusingly. As far as they were concerned, Coach was telling my brother off for dancing with another guy, not for being at the dance while under academic probation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked, still confused at what he was seeing- having no idea that everyone was watching him.

"Yes, Coach?" Scott asked, moving closer to Danny.

Eyes wide, Coach stepped back as he realised what this looked like. "Okay…" He laughed nervously. "Hold on, you- I was just saying he's not supposed to- I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't-" He stumbled over his words, gesturing to my brother and his 'date'. "You guys don't think- You don't- I- I was- Just dance, everybody." He managed. "Just dance! It's a dance!" He laughed, backing up. "It's a party!"

"Told you he could handle it." I nudged Allison, giving her a wink as Scott came up to us.

"Allison-"

She cut him off, seeing the goofy smile on his face. "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

His smile widened as he took her hands and led her onto the dance floor, leaving me to stand there, a smile of my own growing.

…

Moving around the outskirts of the dance floor, I was keeping an eye on everyone when Stiles came up to me, a slight concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lydia went off to find Jackson, and I can't find either of them. What if Peter's here? Would he… do you think he'd hurt-"

Placing a hand on his arm, I cut him off before he could freak himself out to the point of a panic attack. "Hey, relax, okay? Why don't we just go look for them, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Now, do you have either of their numbers?" I asked, getting another nod. "Try calling. Don't stop until we find them."

Grabbing his hand, I led him towards the doors to start looking. I could feel his pulse under my skin, racing with worry. He was really stressing out. The threat of Peter unnerving him.

But the moment we stepped into the hall we found Jackson headed our way.

I frowned, smelling the alcohol on him in an instant. But I could smell something else as well. Guilt. "What did you do?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked, putting his phone away. "Did Lydia ever find you?"

When Jackson simply sighed, I repeated myself. "What did you do?"

"I- I- I was out behind the school, and I-" He struggled to say the words. "I was out-"

Brows furrowing, Stiles picked up on what I'd already noticed. "What happened? Jackson, what did you do?"

Seeing the look on Jackson's face, I could tell he wasn't going to tell us. Or maybe he just wasn't saying anything because of the way I was looking at him. The way he smelt and looked and was acting, it made me think he'd done something dangerously stupid, and I swear if that put anyone I cared about in danger, I was going to rip his throat out.

"Stiles, we still need to find Lydia." I reminded him, my glare fixed on Jackson. "Don't go anywhere. We're not done here."

Neither of them had the chance to respond before I grabbed Stiles' hand, turned on my heels, and stormed down the hallway.

…

We'd look around the school, but hadn't been able to find Lydia. The second we were outside though, I picked up her scent. Stiles was right behind me as I followed the trail, moving further and further away from the gym.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you sniffing the air for people." He mumbled behind me.

"I got used to your sarcasm. You'll get used to this." I commented back.

Honestly, I was still getting used to being a werewolf. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop feeling weird. But that didn't mean I wanted to give it up.

Derek and I had talked about it. I'd even discussed the issue with Scott. If the cure was real that meant Scott  _or_  I could become human again. Only one of us could kill Peter. Only one of us could give the last blow that would end his life. That meant only one of us would be cured. Without hesitation, I'd given up my chance to be normal again, and gave it to Scott.

He wanted it more. He needed it more. His life had truly been turned upside down since we'd been bitten. Sure, there were some pluses, but most of what had happened was bad. I didn't want him to have to suffer through that anymore, so I was willing to give up my own freedom from the chaos, as long as that meant he could be happy.

"Jackson!"

Both Stiles and I stopped in our tracks, backs ridged as we turned to the lacrosse field. Suddenly, the bright field lights turned on, one by one.

In a matter of seconds, we were sprinting in Lydia's direction, running as hard and as fast as we could, fear and adrenaline driving us forward.

The moment we were passed the benches and could see Lydia as she stood in the middle of the field, her back to us, I spotted Peter. He stalked towards her, silhouetted by the bright lights.

"Lydia!" Stiles called out to warn her, both us of moving as fast as we could. "Run!"

Being a werewolf meant I was faster than Stiles, but even then, I didn't make it to her in time. Peter grabbed Lydia, his fangs extending as he let out a bone shaking growl. Then, without hesitation, he bit into her.

A scream erupted from her lips from the pain and shock, but it was all too much. When Peter let her go, she fell to the ground, badly bleeding and unconscious.

Turning to me, Peter grabbed my throat and pulled me to him, a low growl rumbling from his chest as Stiles came to a screeching halt. Not only was Lydia now bleeding to death, but my own life was in danger. It wouldn't take much for Peter to kill me like this.

"Please." Stiles' voice shook. "Don't kill her." He didn't say who, but he didn't need to. He was begging Peter not to kill either Lydia or myself.

Still growling lowly, Peter smirked. "Of course not." He lifted his free hand to run his thumb's claw over my cheek. "Just tell me how to find Derek."

Eyes flicking to mine for a split second, Stiles tried to sound confused. "What?"

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter repeated, his eyes on me, his claw tucking some hair behind my ear.

Despite the fact that I wanted to be strong and brave, in this instance I was fighting so hard not to whimper and cry. His hold was strong, but it didn't hurt. It was a warning, letting me know that he  _could_  hurt me if he wanted to… if I did something stupid.

"I don't know that." Stiles stammered. "How would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you?" Peter answered simply. "And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth… or I will rip Lydia apart, and then I'll force Angela to kill you."

Seeing Stiles literally shaking in fear, I knew I had to do something. To save Lydia, and to save him. Peter had made it clear, if this doesn't go how he wants it to, I'll be the only one he'll let live… or maybe he'd just kill me after as well.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, already hating myself for what I was about to do. "You can track the GPS on Scott's phone. Derek took it when they were fighting. He must have known they would have taken him."

I could feel Peter's eyes on me. "The Argents?"

"Yes." I nodded against his hold, still squeezing my eyes closed.

With a breath, Peter let go of my throat. As I opened my eyes he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe Lydia's blood from the corner of his lips. "You're both coming with me."

Stiles looked from me, to Peter, to Lydia. "No, I'm… I'm not just letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me."

"Just kill me!" Stiles snapped without thinking. "Look, I don't care anymore."

Peter stepped up to him, pressing the tip of his claw to Stiles' chin, pin-pricking him and drawing blood.

The thought of him hurting Stiles pushed me into action.

I was there in an instant, placing a hand on Peter's arm. "Please, don't. Please. I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt him."

He hesitated for only a second before lowering his hand from Stiles. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all your getting." As Stiles pulled out his phone and turned away to call Jackson I was left standing there with Peter. His eyes looked me up and down hungrily, as if he was eating up the sight of me. "You look exceptional in red."

…

Stiles parked his Jeep in an underground parking lot. Peter got out before turning to me. Grabbing my arm, he didn't pull, but he held me, waiting for me to slid out and stand next to him. Then we moved around to the other side to join Stiles.

Leading us a few cars down, Peter didn't let my arm go, net even after we stood behind his car- I recognised it from the night he went out with mum.

"For a guy who's been in a coma for six years, you seem to be adapting fast. I mean, you've already got a car." I mumbled.

"It belonged to my nurse." He noted as he let me go in order to unlock and open the trunk.

"What happened to-" Before Stiles could finish he was cut off at the sight of Peter's nurse lying dead in the trunk. "Oh, my God!"

Peter shrugged. "I got better." Reaching in, he grabbed the laptop bag that sat beside her, before closing the trunk and setting the laptop on it.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Even now Stiles couldn't keep the sarcasm and attitude from his voice.

As if expecting a comment like that, Peter pulled a device out of the laptop bag and handed it to Stiles.

"Oh, MiFi." Stiles sighed as Peter pulled the laptop out. "And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a person preference?"

Ignoring him, Peter took a step back and gestured to the computer. "Turn it on. Get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles commented as he started to type in the code for the MiFi. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

Peter gave him a knowing look. "You know both of them."

"No, I don't." Stiles stood his ground. But even I could hear the lie… in his voice, in his scent and in the beat of his heart.

Not wanting Peter to kill my best friend, I sighed and gave in. "His user name is Allison… and his password is too."

Shoulders slumping in disappointment, Peter turned to me. "Really?"

Stiles' eyes glanced at me for a moment before he looked to Peter. "You sure you still want him in your pack."

As Stiles did his thing, I moved closer to Peter. "What are you going to do once you've found Derek?"

He looked down at me, a knowing looking in his eyes. "I'm going to kill people."

"Derek shouldn't have to-"

Cutting me off, he lifted a hand to cup the side of my jaw, his thumb brushing my cheek. "You don't have to worry about Derek. I won't let anything happen to your precious boyfriend, if that's what you're worried about."

Stiles paused for a moment before he turned to me, shock written all over his face. "You and Derek?"

"He doesn't know?" Peter grinned, his eyes searching mine. "Does anyone know?" My silence was the only answer he needed. He chuckled lightly. "Secrets aren't healthy, Angela. You should know better."

"Peter, you don't have to do this." I tried to change the subject. "Please, just leave us alone. Leave Scott, Derek and me alone."

He simply sighed. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favoured prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need all three of you."

"We're not going to help you."

"Oh, you will." His grin fell back into place. "Scott will because it'll save Allison. You will because it'll save Derek." He looked to Stiles then. "And you will, because it'll save both Scott and Angela."

Eyes wide, Stiles looked to me and then Peter. "What do you mean?"

"When the Argents catch them," Peter glanced at me as he said, "and they will," then he turned back to Stiles, "do you really think that they're going to let either of them live? Especially Scott, after having been so close to one of their own? Stiles, all of the power is in your hands now. It's your choice. Are you gonna save your friends?"

**  
**

**Chapter 19**

**True Intentions**

Peter was once again holding my arm, as if holding me hostage- which I guess he was. The two of us stood behind Stiles, waiting for him to finish with the computer and give Peter what he wanted.

Hearing Peter sigh impatiently, Stiles turned to him. "It's loading," he explained. A couple of minutes passed before he finally got the information he needed. "Wait, what the-"

Moving closer, I took a look at the screen and realised why he was so confused. "They have him at the Hale house?"

"Not at it. Under it," Peter corrected as he started to gather everything to put it all away.

"What's under it?" Stiles asked as he stepped closer to me- intentional or not, I wasn't sure.

"The tunnel and basement that I used to escape the fire," Peter answered, a smirk on his lips. "I know exactly where that is."

As if on cue, the sound of a distant howl reached my ears. Both Peter and I turned in its direction, listening. It was Scott. He was calling for Derek.

Peter's face fell. "And I'm not the only one." Grabbing the laptop bag, Peter moved to put it in the backseat. The second the door closed another howl could be heard.

My heart raced, my head turning in the direction from where the howl came from. "Derek."

"Give me your keys," Peter ordered Stiles.

With a sigh, Stiles pulled them out and handed them over. "Careful. She grinds in second."

But instead of taking them, Peter simply squeezed them in his grip, bending the keys to the point of uselessness. Then he handed them back.

Turning to get into the car, Peter spoke without looking at me. "I know you're not going to listen to me, Angela, but I advise you stay behind. The hunters don't know about you, and I want that to last for as long as possible."

"I'm not leaving Derek out there. He needs as much help as he can get."

"Yes." Peter had the door open and was about to get in, but stopped to look to me then. "But you won't be much help if you're dead."

Stiles looked from Peter, to me, and then back to Peter. "So you're not going to kill us?"

The look on Peter's face was pure confusion… but I could also see that he took offence to Stiles' words. "Don't you understand yet?" He frowned. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster, with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

Peter sighed, slightly annoyed, slightly amused. "I like you, Stiles. And since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

My jaw dropped.  _He can't be serious… can he?_

"What?" Stiles sounded and looked just as confused and shocked as I felt.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter repeated. "if it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you…"

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter stepped closer to Stiles. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott and Angela because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful. No more standing by their sides, watching them become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching Scott get the girl. You'd be equals. Or maybe more."

I looked to Stiles, unable to speak. Was Peter's speech really going to work? Did he really feel so inferior that he was willing to become a werewolf? Did he not see the pain and suffering that came with it? Did he not realise Scott and I didn't see him any differently? Did he not know how incredible he could be?

Reaching forward, Peter grabbed Stiles' arm and lifted it to his mouth. "Yes or no?"

Just when Peter turned to bite, Stiles ripped his arm from the Alpha's grasp. "I don't want to be like you."

"Do you know what I heard just then?" Peter grinned. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words, 'I don't want'." It was true. I heard it too. "You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles." Peter turned slightly then, his eyes falling on me. "If you're going to go, try not to get caught."

With that he turned and got into the car, before speeding off.

The second he was gone, I turned to Stiles. "Go to the hospital, check on Lydia. Try to find Jackson and get him to talk. He did something, I know it. Then try to get in contact with Scott. Tell him where I'm going."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go save Derek."

…

While walking through the woods, following my nose, nearing a tunnel, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. So far, I'd seen no one. Not Peter. Not an Argent. No one… but I couldn't be alone out here. I knew there had to be someone.

Still, Derek needed me, so with a deep breath, I slipped through the heavy metal bar door and into the tunnel.

Moving around, I stepped as carefully and as quietly as possible. Though I seemed to be the only one smart enough to do that, because I could hear two other people inside the tunnel. Pressing myself against the wall by a corner, I waited until I could hear them get closer. Just as they were about to turn, I reached out and grabbed one of them by their throat and shoved them against the wall.

It took less than a second for me to realise it was Derek and Scott.

Reacting without thinking, I let go of Derek's throat and moved to grab his jacket instead, before moving in closer.

The second our lips pressed together he reached for me, his hands grasping my waist and pulling me to him. We both needed this. We both missed it. Despite not knowing what we were to each other, what we had still meant something.

"What the hell?" Derek and I pulled apart and turned to Scott as he stood behind us, frowning hard. "You and  _Derek_?"

Ignoring my brother, Derek tugged on me slightly so I turned to him again. He swayed, a little unsteady, but still managed to stay on his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the howls. I had to come," I explained, a smile tugging on my lips. "Now, can we get out of here? I don't want to be around when company arrives."

Nodding, neither Scott or Derek said a word as we started for the exit. Derek was weak from whatever the hunters had done to him over the last few days, so I wrapped an arm around his waist to help him keep up the pace and stay standing.

He must have felt me shiver, because he paused for a moment and shrugged his leather jacket off. "Here."

"No, you need-"

"Angela. Take it."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, I pulled the jacket on without a word, before we started to move again.

Scott walked out first, just a step or so ahead. It wasn't until we were outside and moving up an embankment to head towards the Hale house- which was already insight- that Derek suddenly slowly down and stopped.

"Hold on." He was panting hard, clearly struggling. "Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, look around.

Derek shrugged. "I mean, something doesn't feel right. It's kind of like getting out of there… I don't know. It was- It was kind of like it was-"

"No," Scott cut him off quickly, "don't say, 'too easy'. People say, 'too easy', and bad things happen."

I nodded, agreeing. "Besides, nothing about this was easy. I had to deal with Peter nearly killing Lydia. Then he kidnapped Stiles and me.  _Threatened_  us. And then I had to trek through the woods, in this dress and these heels." I gestured to my outfit.

Unlike Scott- who was out of dad's suit which he'd worn to the formal- I was still dressed in my clothes from the dance. Though, running in the woods with heels on wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But that might be because I had my werewolf balance, speed and reflexes to help me.

"I had to get away from Allison's dad, and then I had to find you," Scott noted, attention on Derek. "None of this has been easy. So if things are going right for, like, two seconds, can we just not question it? Can we just shut up and thank God that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?"

"Fine," Derek sighed. "You're right."

"Thank you." Scott nodded, turning to continue on.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and into Derek's shoulder, sending him to the ground. A second one closely followed, getting him in the leg.

"No!" I dropped to my knees by his side, grabbing at the arrows to pull them out.

Before I could, something caught Derek's attention. "Close your eyes!"

Scott and I only had seconds to do as he said… and only I listened.

In the distance, Kate and Allison were watching us. It was Allison who'd shot Derek with the arrows. Then she let another loose, only this wasn't to hurt us. It was a flash bolt. The second it hit a tree, it exploded in a bright and blinding light.

The moment the light faded I uncovered my eyes and reached for the arrows still in Derek. I pulled them out quickly. "You okay? I need to help Scott?"

He nodded, understanding. "Go."

Not needing to be told twice, I got to my feet and hurried for Scott. Grabbing his arm, I helped him up and hurried us towards the Hale house, trying to stay low so Kate and Allison wouldn't get us. Derek was struggling behind us, just a few steps away. I could tell he needed help. I knew he wasn't going to make it, but Scott needed me, too...

Scott tripped and stumbled, falling to the ground, still finding it hard to see.

"Come on." I tried to get him up again. "Scott, we gotta go."

I didn't stand a chance. The arrow came out of nowhere, getting me in the leg. It was in a spot that wouldn't kill me if I was human or werewolf… because Allison and Kate still had no idea what I was. But it didn't matter, because it may not kill me, but it still hurt like hell.

I let out a pained scream, falling to the ground by Scott, grasping at my leg in the hopes that it'll ease the pain.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott tried to reason with her as she neared us.

But she wasn't listening. "Stop lying. For once stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything," he told her as he shifted on the ground so he was in front of me… protecting me. "Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me," she finished for him.

"Yes."

Her voice broke slightly as she said, "I don't believe you."

Kate sighed, coming towards us. "Thank God. Now, shoot him, before I have to shoot myself."

Allison turned to her. "You… you said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that." Kate nodded. "Now we're gonna kill them." She lifted her gun as she stepped up to Derek, and pulled the trigger. "See? Not that hard."

"No!" I let out a cry. "Derek!"

A smirk grew on Kate's lips as she moved towards Scott, Allison and me, her eyes on mine. "Now, what do we have here? Did Derek find himself another human… or are you a werewolf?" Scott shifted so he was in front of me more, trying to make me disappear behind him, trying to take their attention off me. "Wait a minute… are you two brother and sister?" Kate asked, looking to both Scott and I now. "Oh, yeah you are. You both got the same eyes." She clicked her tongue. "It's a real shame… I love those brown eyes." She lifted her gun and aimed it at Scott.

Allison tried to stop her, but she simply shoved her niece to the ground. I was frozen, knowing there was nothing I could do to save either of us at this point. Scott was keeping himself in front of me, willing to take the bullet.

"Kate!" We all turned to see Chris Argent walking from around the Hale house. He stopped a few feet from us, his eyes on his sister. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," she argued.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human," Chris noted. "Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year old boy, with no proof he spilled human blood. And an eighteen-year old girl, with no proof she's even one of them." He took a breath to calm the anger that had been rising in his voice. "We go by the code," he told her before saying something in French.

Allison looked confused, as if this was the first time she'd heard of the code, and as if everything else she'd been told was a lie. "We hunt those who hunt us."

Ignoring her brother, Kate turned back to Scott and me, cocking her gun.

Chris lifted his in response, and aimed it at her. "Put the gun down…" But she didn't listen, so he pulled the trigger, hitting the tree just inches from her. "Before I put you down."

Knowing she had no other choice, Kate lowered her gun.

The second it was down we all heard the front door to the Hale house slowly creek open.

"Allison, get back," Chris told her as he and Kate aimed their guns at the open doorway.

Scott got to his feet and put himself in front of me, knowing I wasn't able to do much with an arrow still in my leg. As everyone else gathered around us, focusing on the house, I took the chance to deal with my wound. I grabbed the arrow and snapped the end off of it, before I pulled myself up onto shaky legs.

"What is it?" Allison asked, fear in her voice.

Scott and I answered at the same time, our eyes glowing golden yellow. "It's the Alpha."

Just then something dashed out of the front door, and into the shadows of the woods. It circled us. Stalking us. Waiting for the right moment…

Chris went down first. The Alpha barged into him with a force that sent the gun flying off into the distance, and Chris landing on the ground with a hard and heavy thump. He was unconscious in an instant.

Allison was next, her bow ripped from her grip as she toppled over and onto the ground- though she seemed unhurt and intact.

Scott groaned as he was tripped to the ground. He landed on his back, hitting his head. If he were human he'd black out like Chris, but being a werewolf meant it would only daze him for a moment.

That moment was long enough for the Alpha to attack me, shoving me to the ground. I landed hard, the air getting knocked out of my lungs.

Kate was the only one left…

"Come on!" she called out, trying to find the Alpha as she turned in circles, still aiming her gun. "Come on!"

As she turned, her wrist was grabbed by someone. She pulled the trigger twice as she struggled against Peter's hold, but he simple snapped the gun out of her grasp, still holding her wrist with a bone breaking grip.

Hand grabbing her throat, he looked her in the eyes before tossing her towards the house.

She landed on the porch, sliding against the old wood. But she didn't have time to get herself up, because Peter was right there, grabbing and dragging her inside.

"No!" Allison scrambled to her feet to go after them.

I was still trying to catch my breath, to fill my lungs, when I heard Scott groan beside me. "Come on. Scott, get up." I reached out for him. "We gotta get up. Peter's got Allison."

That got a reaction out of my brother. Despite still being in pain, Scott rolled over and pulled himself up to his feet. He was a little shaky at first, but it didn't stop him.

Peter had charged at us with a hard force on purpose. He'd knocked us to the ground in an attempt to keep us down. He didn't want either of us getting in the way. That meant he could grab Kate and take her in the house, like he had, knowing Allison would follow, that way he could kill both of them, getting revenge and getting Allison out of the way.

But unfortunately for him, the fact that Allison was now in danger drove Scott and I to move. The well-being and safety of our friends meant everything to us. We'd jump in front of any threat if it meant saving the people we love.

"Angela."

I looked up to see Derek standing by me, offering his hand. The shock of him still being alive would come to me later, because at that moment I knew the three of us were needed.

Letting him pull me to my feet, we then followed Scott to the house, moving as quickly as we could. The second I got to the porch I heard the distinctive sound of someone dropping to the ground, before Allison gasped.

Peter's voice followed. "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology… didn't sound very sincere."

The wolf inside me snapped.

Fangs and claws extending, eyes flashing, ears and hair changing, I pushed my pain and disorientation aside, and focused on saving my brother's girlfriend. My friend. Leaving Derek, I hurried forward with Scott. We found peter in the room off to the left, while Allison stood in the door way frozen I fear.

Scott and I stood by her side, growling lowly and dangerously at Peter. He looked to both of us, annoyed and bored. He really thought we were nothing but an inconvenience. But we were about to prove him wrong.

Derek came in then, wolfed-out as well, growling lower and deeper than us. When Peter looked to him there was mild amusement and concern in his eyes, as if his nephew might be somewhat of a threat.

"Run." Scott told Allison, and that's all she needed to hear before she made a break for it, turning and running out the door.

The second she was gone Derek, Scott and I made our moves, lunging at Peter. But he kicked out easily, and sent me flying back, while he grabbed both Scott and Derek before throwing them across the room in opposite directions.

I crashed into the old stairs. Derek landed and rolled over a table. Scott toppled over a couch.

Recovering first, Derek got to his feet and charged his uncle again. Peter dodge each attack, before he grabbed Derek and threw him up. Derek's back hit the roof with a heavy force, before he came back down. Peter was right there, grabbing and throwing him further across the room and into more furniture.

With his back turned, Peter didn't see Scott coming for him. My brother jumped on the Alpha's back and reached for his throat, but Peter just threw him over his shoulder.

I took that moment to run at him, and kick out, getting Peter in the side of his ribs. But it barely made him stumble slightly before he turned on me. Tilting his head, giving an unimpressed click of his tongue, he grabbed me by my throat and threw me across the room. I landed on Derek, shoving him back to the ground.

Scott got up and went to attack Peter, but the Alpha elbowed him in the face, knocking him to his knees, before he then elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground. Then he grabbed my brother, and threw him to the opposite side of the room again.

Growling, Peter threw his head back as his face started changing.

Before Peter could transform complete, Derek got to his feet and ran towards his uncle, charging at him… but Peter once again simple threw him off to the side. This time, Derek didn't get back up.

The image of Derek lying on the ground, unmoving, spurred me into action.

I let out a loud and rumbling growl as I jumped onto my feet and lunged at Peter. My anger gave me an added strength that allowed me to shove him against a wall, face first. It was there that I took the chance to get in as many blows as I could. My claws ripped into him, shredding through his leather coat and to his skin. I felt him bleed against my hands, but could also feel his wounds healing almost instantly.

Growling, Peter pulled back and elbowed me in the face. I let out a grunt as I stumbled. Peter didn't stop there.

He grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the ground, squeezing tightly, his claws digging into me. I gasped for air, my eyes going wide as I wondered if this was it. Was this how I was going to die?

To answer my question, Scott charged at the Alpha, knocking him away from me.

Peter stumbled back with a growl before he turned and fell to his knees. Scott and I watched his hunched form change and move. We watched as he turned into a monstrous wolf right before our eyes.

Spinning around, Peter barely moved as he literally swatted Scott and I out the window. Flying through the air, I had no idea where Scott was or how to get control of the situation.

I crashed into a tree, the wind being knocked out of me again as my back bent in a painful way that forced a scream from my lips. Landing on the ground in a heap, I could do nothing as I watched Peter jump out the window, still in his wolf form, and grab Scott. He lifted my brother off the ground with a deep growl, holding him by his jacket. Red eyes glared down at Scott, Peter's long and sharp fangs dangerously close to him.

Knowing he was in danger, Scott used all his strength to kick out at Peter's chest, pushing the Alpha away. Peter stumbled back, unbalanced and surprised enough to fall to the ground.

Just as he got to his feet again as car came out of nowhere, its horn honking to get the wolf's attention.

Jackson and Stiles hurried out of the vehicle before Stiles threw some kind of sealed glass container at Peter. I recognised it as the same thing Lydia had made the night in the school. It was a self-igniting Molotov cocktail.

But Peter caught it before it could break and set him alight. He growled at my best friend, warning and pissed, as if he knew his attention.

With Peter distracted, Scott reached over to Allison's bow which sat nearby. "Allison!" he called out to her, throwing the bow in her direction.

She caught it and quickly set up an arrow.

Peter lifted the container in the air, as if he were about to get rid of it, but before he could Allison shot an arrow and broke the glass. The liquid inside burst into flames as it poured over Peter's arm.

The wolf cried out in pain as it tried to distinguish the flames. Jackson took this moment to throw his own Molotov cocktail at Peter. This one finished the job, covering the Alpha in red hot flames.

Shifting, still trying to save himself, Peter turned to glare at Allison as he got ready to lunge at her.

"No!" Scott hurried to his feet and kicked Peter in the opposite direction, away from everyone.

Unable to stay on his feet, the flames still burning, Peter fumbled for the briefest of moments before he fell to the ground. There were a few more seconds where the fire continued to eat away at him, until they died down, leaving a barely human Peter lying on in the dirt.

The second we all knew Peter wasn't going anywhere, Stiles hurried over to me. "Angie?" His eyes racked over me worriedly. "You okay?"

I shook my head, feeling sharp stings of pain rippling through me. Fighting with the Alpha and crashing into the tree left me wounded. I knew I would heal, but it wasn't happening just yet.

Movement to the side caught my attention. I watched as Allison crouched down by my brother, leaning in to kiss him.

When he pulled away, he looked up at her confused. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I love you."

Chris- now awake- stood and turned, looking to the couple. I could tell by the look on his face that this was not going to work. But really, if I'm being honest, I didn't think Allison and Scott being together was a promising idea either.

She was a hunter, he was a werewolf. It would never work out.

_We'll deal with that later…_

The sound of someone moving had us all turn to see Derek walking over to Peter. Once again, I was shocked that he was alive, but once again that could wait. Right now, I was more concerned about the look in his eyes.

He stood by his uncle, looming over him, a rage and hate in his eyes I'd never seen on him before. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

Scott hurried to his feet, calling out to him. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Derek knelt by Peter, but paused as he listened to my brother. "Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Angela's dead. Allison's father, her family… what are we supposed to do? They'll kill us."

There was a pause, and I honestly thought that Scott's words were enough to stop Derek, to change his mind… that was until I heard Peter's strained voice.

"You've already decided," he barely managed. Using the rest of his strength, he growled, "I can smell it on you!"

Just like that, Derek lifted his hand, with his claws extended, and slashed Peter across his throat, killing him.

Rising to his feet, he slowly turned to the rest of us, his eyes now glowing red. "I'm the Alpha now."

**  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

Things were… different now. With Peter gone, I thought our troubles would be over, but I had a gut feeling they were only just beginning.

Scott and Stiles had gone to the hospital to check on Lydia. Apparently, her wounds weren't healing like a werewolf's, but she wasn't dying either. That made us wonder what Peter might have done to her.

We framed Kate for all the murders. Stiles told Scott and I that his father had found her body in the Hale house, with Allison's necklace. That's all the police needed in order to decide the case was closed.

Peter was buried under the Hale house. Letting him be found would be too complicated. So, we all agreed it would be best if he just disappeared.

The Argents knew about us now, and even though Allison seemed to be okay with Scott being a werewolf, I had a feeling the others wouldn't. Their relationship was doomed… and our lives were in danger.

Derek… well, that was complicated…

A knock on my door caught my attention.

"Come in."

Mum poked her head in carefully. "Everything okay?"

For the last twenty-four hours I'd locked myself up in my room. The only evidence of last night's events were the small cuts on my neck, made from when Peter had grabbed my throat during his fight with Derek, Scott and me. I wasn't sure why they weren't healing, but seeing as they weren't, I made sure my hair and jumper covered them.

Other than that, I was better now. Physically that is. Mentally and emotionally? Not so much.

Despite the forced smile on my lips, I couldn't stop the tears from watering in my eyes. "No."

Without a word, she came over and set herself on my bed before reaching for me. She rested my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair a rocked me gently, letting me cry against her.

A lot had happened over the last few months, and a lot was coming our way. But for now, I was going to let myself be vulnerable. I was going to let myself sob. I was going to let myself need my mum.

For a moment, I was going to let myself be human.

**The End…**

 

**Bamby**


End file.
